El principe y la plebeya
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: un principe que odia su vida, una chica con miel en vez de sangre, solo una cuestion... la inocencia puede más que la frialdad de un corazon? mmh? dejen Reviews me inspira a continuar Shathyst
1. Chapter 1: teatro, victima

[Hola, hola, soy la escritora (de nuevo) que bien que hayas aceptado en leerlo... espero que no haya sido por obligación ó cualquier punto negativo, porque... ¡sé donde vives y lo que haces, así que, "aguas"!; Espero que le pongas atención, porque, así le vas ha entender mejor, pero si de plano te duermes con esto... ¡mejor ni abras un imperio ó un negocio de alto rango, lo que sea! ¿Motivo?, Si no lees esto; a veces tiene explicaciones valiosas; no pondrás atención y adiós a tu vida... bueno ya fue mucho el comienzo... gocen la lectura]

Capitulo 1° "El teatro... victima de otra historia"

(Aquí pueden imaginarse los vitrales, como en la historia de la "La bella y la Bestia")Hace mucho tiempo, a finales de un invierno y el inicio del año... cuando se inventó la electricidad, y los autos seguían sin existir... en el reino ó cuidad de Ice Heart(Como quieran)… vivía un rey, de nombre Tempest Von Bismarck, era noble y justo; un caballero que por sus actos en una guerra pasada, lo nombraron rey, porque el pasado no poseía hijos y esa fue su forma de agradecerle; su apariencia era de un caballero con armadura negra, pormenores y capa azul fuerte... tenia un hijo... un erizo de color negro profundo y detalles rojos; sus ojos, como unos preciosos rubíes; de 16 años; su nombre, Shadow Von Bismarck; a diferencia de su padre, no era tan amable, era frío e indiferente, callado y solitario(su padre hasta bromaba, diciéndole, que se metiera a la fuente de bebidas para enfriarlas)era un ser analítico y desconfiaba de las personas(no obsesivamente, claro)como todo príncipe, vivía en un palacio a lo alto de la ciudad; y no podía faltar… su prometida, la princesa Isabela Dé Vancur, un zorro blanco(pero en femenino, suena muy feo sí lo escribo tal cual)ojos naranjas; interesada, algo coqueta y seductora, soberbia y de apariencia bonita, sin llegar a bella.

Una noche, Shadow e Isabela fueron al teatro; obviamente el no quería, le parecía absurdo y estúpido, pero ella siéndole un fastidio total al tratar de convencer, acepto. La obra de teatro era "Romeo & Julieta", el lugar conmovido por él empiezo del espectáculo, todos a excepción de Shadow, ya que el amor en él, era ceniza…(mas bien, estúpido; Para él, eran irracionales las emociones) pasan las horas y llega el intermedio, con suspiro amargo el se levanta y dice

-hmpt, menuda perdida de tiempo-

-Shadow, querido, por favor, quédate a contemplar la obra completa…-le insistió y él le responde frío

-acepte en traerte, mas no en quedarme…-sale del palco, pero tan solo había dado unos pasos, cuando escucha, la voz más linda que haya oído es su vida, que fue capaz de lograr, lo que pocas personas conseguían… su atención(ya verán más adelante porque) Interesado por aquella voz, regreso

-Shadow, que bien que regresaste-le dice Isabela, pero la ignora; de manera disimulada, observa, buscando el emisor, para la mala suerte, no la encontró y se sintió obligado a ver toda la función…

-¡Oh, Shadow amor! ¿No te encanto la obra?-

-hmpt… sigo pensando que fue una perdida de tiempo-le responde mientras subían al carruaje, pero, el joven príncipe, seguía con una fuerte curiosidad, así que la engaño (aunque no del todo, porque era verdad) diciéndole que habría otra obra mañana, Isabela, se la creyó toda, así que se citaron para irse mañana….

En aquélla noche, Shadow contemplaba el fuego en su habitación, mientras afuera había una ligera nevada; se preguntaba una y otra vez, la identidad de esa chica, pero al darse cuenta, se sintió raro y empezó a cuestionarse

_-__mmh__… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en esa chica? Su canción la tengo grabada en mi cabeza…-_se pone de pie, mira hacia la ventana preguntándose los motivos, inclusive se durmió con la duda, pensando que olvidaría esa canción al ver su emisor… la cual fue un error.

Llega la noche siguiente, todos entran a mirar la obra de teatro "las 1000 y una noches"… la obra le parecía interesante y absurda a la vez, las historias que le relataba la joven esposa del Sultán, hacían más blando y tranquilo su corazón, pero esa es otra historia… llega el intermedio… Shadow, sin parecerlo busca a la cantante con la mirada, hasta que…empezó a sonar la música y después…

-_como dar un salto al vacío ó robar un pétalo a una flor, como entrar de vuelta al paraíso ó añadir un verso a esta canción, como hacer un surco en un vinilo ó pintar un trazo en un __Monet__; Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible desde el momento que el destino lo marco… viendo llover nos quedamos dormidos… viendo llover, el cielo azul de un domingo… aquella noche soñé lo que luego escuche… y desde entonces ya sé, que yo quiero contigo…_-aunque no se le miraba, Shadow, en el fondo estaba impresionado por la belleza de niña, tanto de su voz como de su cuerpo, esbelto, su cabello destacaba por lo largo y ondulado con unos toques rizados y color lila, un color soñador y dulce, el no pudo ver sus ojos, pero pudo determinar que era una minina(no escribí "gata" porque, ¿No les suena muy crudo?) Aunque era distinta la melodía, le gustaba escucharla, sin embargo paso el rato, termino la canción como el intermedio, ella se iba retirar; no quería que se fuera, deseaba oírla otra vez, así que aplaudió, y todos siendo unos "becerros" ó "niños de guardería" lo siguieron(los tarados del teatro siguieron al príncipe por 2 buenas razones: 1° querían quedar bien con él, 2° no pueden actuar por si solos… pobrecitos, vamos a abrir una campaña de donación de neuronas ó "materia gris" para que progresen)la joven cantante, se sintió halagada por el gesto, sencillamente saludó a la audiencia, para su mala suerte, había un ebrio en él publico que en vez de aplaudirle

-¡hey preciosa, come esto!-le arroja un jitomate(¡sabrá dios de donde lo saco!)

-¡para que no te…!-le grito cosas muy crueles, algunos los de ahí eran unos copiones, le empezaron a arrojar vegetales y fruta…

Parecía mercado, ella simplemente se cubría, pero al tratar de salir, resbala con un tomate y cae; todo el auditorio se empezó a reír…

-¡¿Quién fue el idiota que empezó? !-el teatro entero calla; el príncipe estaba realmente molesto; se levanto desde su palco y volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, "la raíz" se mostró

-bien… guardias…-

-¡espere…!-le interrumpió una mujer preocupada

-no lo culpe su alteza… esta ebrio, nada mas-Shadow sin dejar de estar molesto, le habla casi como un abogado

-¿Ebrio? …mh… ¿Si usted lo sabia… porque lo trajo?-

-bueno yo…-olvídelo… levántense todos los que le siguieron-les ordeno; El auditorio en silencio y poco a poco hombres con mujeres celosas, se levantaron; la chica en el escenario miraba, entre tanto se levantaba y se quitaba un plátano de la cabeza. Shadow al ver que ya eran todos, les dijo

-¡escuchen! Ya había visto pandillas de idiotas… pero este, se lleva el premio…actuaron como animales, trabajaran como animales… ninguno se ira, hasta que limpien todo… todo el teatro… ¡Cancelen la función! Habrá un trabajo de limpieza… y al ebrio…llévenlo a la cárcel… por desorden publico-al terminar, voltea dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero de un pequeño reojo y ve saliendo del escenario a la niña, la cual le sonríe… pero el monarca, ve su sonrisa muy diferente a las que antes había visto, la cual lo dejo intrigado…

Al salir del teatro, ya en la carroza, Isabela le cuestiona sospechosa

-¿Por qué la defendiste? Que yo recuerde nunca antes lo habías hecho…-

-mira, mejor no te metas en lo que no te incumbe…-le responde sin verla…pero en el en fondo tenia en sus recuerdos la imagen de la risita… ya en el palacio… el príncipe piensa mucho esa sonrisa

_-la hacia lucir muy diferente, muy sincera… pero todo es siempre una farsa…-_y las luces de la habitación se apagaron…

En la mañana temprano… en el comedor para ser exactos…el rey & su hijo desayunaban juntos. La mesa llevaba delicias, frutas, algunos postres; el monarca disfrutaba las delicias reales preparados por los mejores cocineros de la región, mientras que su hijo, todo lo contrario, era famoso por ser muy exigente en ciertas cosas, en las comidas, solo la llegaba a entre probar y después la dejaba (¡no estaba enfermo ó sufría anorexia!! Solo que… mejor aguántense hasta después) Su padre se había enterado de lo sucedido la noche pasada y se le izo muy extraño ya que el no actuaba de esa forma y menos fingía

-Shadow, me dijeron anoche que tu habías invocado justicia…-

-mh…-el sonó muy distraído, su padre, tratando de que "soltara la sopa"

-y que fue por una joven… ¿Cómo era? ¿Normal, fea ó digna de esconderla en una torre…?-el no respondió, solo se levanto de la mesa y se retiro sin decir nada

-mmh… ¿Debería cuestionarme? De cierto modo si, pero el siempre es así en el desayuno, de modo que no hay de que preocuparse-

Shadow, miraba desde el balcón de su jardín, conocido por como "luna" ese lugar era extraordinario, la belleza de sus flores y la delicia de algunas de sus frutas, era digno de admirase y vivirlo, pero tenia una razón especial, la cual era dedicado su nombre… solo el y los jardineros sabían que existía, y les había aclarado de que si hablan al respecto, los decapitaría si dudarlo…

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? No puedo sacármela de la cabeza…ni tampoco su canción…-

-su alteza…disculpe que lo interrumpa…-le habla uno de los jardineros

-¿Qué quieres?-

-la princesa, desea verle… quiere que la acompañe a ver los vestidos de novia…-

-hmpt… dile que lo haga sola… no perderé mi tiempo…-el se retira inmediatamente… Shadow, piensa en las cosas que desconoce en a ciudad que algún día va a gobernar y decide ir a conocer por su cuenta la vida tras las murallas del palacio… llega a conseguir ropa común y por un pasaje escondido entre las murallas de su jardín, se "cuela" para salir del palacio…

(La historia se pone mejor ¿Cierto? ¿Les dejo picados? ¿Qué pasara con el príncipe disfrazado? Y ¿Quién es esa misteriosa cantante que dejo inquieto a nuestro queridísimo monarca? Si les interesa continúan leyendo…OK… ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!)


	2. Chapter 2: la niña y el hielo

Capitulo 2° "La niña y el hielo"

(No es broma el titulo… ¡ni piensen que es otra historia! Espero que recuerden que en nuestro episodio anterior. Shadow se escapo del castillo para conocer el mundo, y que su mente sigue siendo ocupada por la canción de anoche y la imagen de la doncella…)

El príncipe disfrazado de persona común, caminaba sin levantar sospechas a nadie, ya que ninguna persona pensaba siquiera que era el sucesor del trono…

En el camino, el miraba sin levantar la cabeza al cielo (lo pensarían loco después) pero tampoco iba cabizbajo; en una calle, casi por el centro, cerca de un parque de grandes dimensiones, se detiene

-mmh…-de cierto modo estaba contento de que nadie lo reconociera, hasta que…

Una chica que venia corriendo, una de vestido blanco con detalles amarillos y rosas

-¡tengo que darme prisa…!-choca con el sin querer cuando esta voltea a ver el reloj… ya en el suelo, Shadow con dolor en la cabeza, le dice algo molesto

-¡fíjate por donde…!-y al verla mejor, la reconoce de inmediato, era la joven cantante; ella al recuperarse, le habla angustiada

-duele…! Eh! ¡Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención-con sus manos como pidiéndole piedad, se levanta inmediatamente y le ofrece su ayuda, mas el no quiso, se levanto por si mismo, se sacudía y levanto un poco su mirada, la vio, se le notaba asustada, como un pajarillo en mal tiempo; el monarca le dice}

-olvídalo… solo mira por donde vas…-sin mirarla se retira, pero ella le habla

-disculpa… ¿No te he visto antes?-

-no lo creo, soy nuevo aquí…-le aclara(pueden pensar que esta mintiendo, pero para el es nuevo estar en la ciudad, ya que era la ¡1° vez que estaba ahí!)Pero eso no la convenció y dijo un poco nostálgica

-mmmh… ¿Dónde te vi? … ¡Ya recordé! Buenas tardes su al…-pero no lo dice, porque Shadow le tapa la boca, le advierte

-cállate… no dejes que me descubran…-ella le afirma con la mirada y la libera, la niña le cuestiona curiosa

-¿No debería estar en el palacio?-

-no te incumbe… adiós-se despide Shadow, y ella le vuelve a hablar

-espera, por favor…-el se detiene y sin voltear cruza los brazos

-quiero agradecerte, por lo de ayer, y ya no le quito más su tiempo… hasta la vista-se despide alegre la muchacha y se va a la quinta; Shadow voltea a verla, preguntándose que haría una chiquilla en el parque… y decidió seguirla… paso una hora, pero no la encontraba(y no había muchas personas, eh)

_-__hmpt__… ¿Es tan difícil encontrar a una chiquilla de cabello…?-y_ ve hacia la derecha, una reunión de personas, el se adentra y se sorprende, ve a la chica cantando con un grupo de músicos viajeros, ir de un lado a otro, mientras cantaba-_hablo de amores dormidos, de un cuadro de amor que sigue vacío, de frío en la cama de frío contigo y un sordo paseo por el boulevard… hablo de amores dormidos, que sienten que besos prohibidos, que se hacen mil trampas, que no juegan limpio y miran sentados la vida pasar… tu, prefieres dibujar y yo quiero pintar, el mismo despertar, así que ven, y dime esta ves, me quieres proteger del sueño que te hable…_-la miraba tan contenta cantando de un lado a otro, mientras los niños pequeños aplaudían con entusiasmo… al terminar el mini concierto, las personas se dispersaron

-te agradecemos de nuevo por ayudarnos…-le agradece uno de los músicos

-no hay problema…-

-pero ya es hora que nos vayamos, pero gracias por prestarnos tu voz-

-mh… de nada… suerte en su viaje…-se despide ella alegre…

Al despedirse, ella emite un suspiro y al voltear un grito, al recuperar el aliento

-disculpadme… pero me sorprendiste-

-hmpt… ¿Qué tanto hacías?-

-cantaba…-

-¿No lo haces ya en el teatro?-

-si, pero aquí canto por diversión, bueno cantaba, ya que los músicos se van a ir…-le sonríe de nuevo, como la vez anterior, Shadow se sorprende por su gesto y dispuesto a llegar a ese asunto, le dice

-necesito que me guíes a algunos sitos por la ciudad…-

-ah…¿Yo?-

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?-le dice con un tono superior y ella penosa, le dice

-Ok…conozco solo 3 lindos sitios que le gustarán… creo…-

-llévame…-Shadow con su tono de voz habitual… pero antes…

-disculpe mi ignorancia… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le aclara con inocencia, el se sorprende que no supiera su nombre, y en sus adentros, dice

-¿_Esta chica es muy tonta ó qué? …-_y le dice sin sonarse sorprendido

-es Shadow Von Bismarck…-

-Ok… el mío es Amathyst Van Gogh… bien, déjate llevar, yo te guió…-le dice entusiasmada, ambos se encaminan juntos, en el camino ella trata de platicar un poco con el, pero ve que el no le importaba en lo absoluto sus palabras; cualquiera lo dejaría a su suerte, pero Amathyst cree en la bondad de las personas y decidió dejarlo en paz, mientras Shadow le parecía una niña tonta y muy fácil de manipular… la cual, de eso se va ha arrepentir…

Su primera parada… llegan a un edificio ancho y con pasteles en la vitrina… el joven príncipe, le dice con sarcasmo

-¿Supongo que quieres que te compre un pastel?-ella se ríe un poco, le responde contenta

-no es necesario que me compres nada, aquí trabaja mi abuelito materno y trabajo con el…-ella se dirige a la puerta y Shadow le dice sin mucha sorpresa

-mh, para que trabajes mucho es por 2 cosas: 1° te encanta trabajar ó 2 eres muy ambiciosa…-Amathyst se vuelve a reír y sonriente le aclara

-no me gusta el dinero, si es lo que piensas… trabajo por diversión y creo, que el dinero esencialmente corrompe…-se sorprende al oírla, ya que es raro escuchar hablar así a alguien, ambos entran y resulta ser un dulcería-pastelería, como un especie de Café, Shadow la voltea a ver medio extrañado

-¡Bienvenido a… "Dulce vida y El café de la terraza" ven sígueme…-lo lleva por unas escaleras al tejado, donde estaba adornado con plantas y un ambiente relajado con una mezcla de libertad; Amathyst lo deja en una mesa, se va por un rato

-hmpt… tengo que admitir que es ingenioso… una combinación de 3 diferentes tipos de trabajo en uno solo…-ella regresa con su abuelo, Thunder Van Gogh, un señor con su traje de chef y su gorra

-abuelito… Shadow…Shadow…abuelito-

-buenas tardes Shadow Von Bismarck… te saludaría como se debe, pero tengo harina en las manos y no deseo ensuciarte… nos vemos después hija, los pasteles no se hornean solos…-

-nos vemos…-se retira el amable señor; ella coloca un plato con diferentes dulces y chocolates, alegre le invita

-Shadow… ¿Gustas?-

-hmpt… no como dulces ni chocolates…-le dice frío, cruzando los brazos mientras voltea a ver a otro lado, Amathyst sin la intención de ofenderlo, bromeo

-¿No comes chocolates? Eso explicaría porque nunca sonríes…-el voltea a verla sorprendido, ella sonríe y toma una nuez cubierta con caramelo, Shadow con indiferencia le habla

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-déjate llevar… ya que entiendo que tu algún día te casaras y no tendrás la suficiente libertad…-comienza a titubear al ver como Shadow la miraba fijamente

-y…bueno…ya me involucre demasiado a tu vida…me disculpas…-ella se levanta y se dirige al tocador, mientras el se queda solo, mira el plato con distintos dulces; nueces, cacahuates, nuez de la india y bombones cubiertos de caramelo, las mismas golosinas pero cubiertas de chocolate, figuras de esta delicia rellenas de caramelo, crema, almendras y otros dulces…

Shadow tomo con rareza una nuez, la cual decidió probarla

-_no sabe tan mal…-_pero cuando iba a tomar otra, llega Amathyst

-¿Te gustaron?-el la deja y voltea a ver a otro lado con frialdad congeladora

-ooh, ¿Te molesta mi presencia? ¿Si quieres me voy? Así disfrutaras más cómodamente los dulces… nos vemos-dice algo triste, se levanta de la mesa; El nota el cambio de tono de su voz…

-¿Quién dijo que te fueras?-le dice sin verla

-quédate…-

-esta bien-se vuelve a sentar y le cuestiona

-Shadow ¿Gustas?-le sonríe con ternura, el solo levanta su mano y coge la nuez que antes había tomado(para los no-culturistas, "coge" significa "tomar" _so__ ignorantes_)continuaron comiendo las nueces y chocolates, llega un momento en que ambos iban a tomar la misma nuez, la ultima y Shadow le dice tranquilo

-tómala…-

-ah, gracias-al comerla, le dice

-¿Te gustaron las garapiñadas? Son mis favoritas… ¿Quieres probar el "pastel oculto?"-

-¿Cuál es?-le dice sin mucho caso

-bueno es un pastel cubierto de crema de chocolate amargo, pero su pan es de chocolate dulce y relleno de crema batida con avellana-

-creo que ya no hay tiempo…-le dice Shadow; Amathyst dice sorprendida

-¡eh! Tienes razón, todavía faltan 2 sitios más… ¿Las quieres para llevar?-

-Cómo quieras-

-¡bien!!-ella toma el plato y a Shadow, bajan las escaleras, pasan a la dulcería; ella toma una bolsita, vierte las golosinas y se las entrega a Shadow, diciéndole graciosa

-gracias por venir-

-hmpt-se aleja del mostrador, toma su mano y salen de ese lugar; ella con una sonrisa y el con rareza

-"_que extraña es esta chica…pero…"-_de cierto modo, se suavizaba por ella, la cual es muy raro…

A las 3 de la tarde… el segundo sitio era más notable, una juguetería, muñecas y pelotas se miraban en el mostrador, así de lindas y tiernas eran las ilusiones que mostraba ese lugar; Shadow de inmediato analizo la situación de ella

_-"mh, es una niña… bastante tonta, ingenua, no obstante… hay algo en ella que me inquieta, esa sonrisa… ¿Qué la hace ser diferente?"-_

-¿Entramos?- le invita ella, este entra y mira a cuanto niño ir de un lado a otro; el se sorprendió mucho al ver tanto infante libre tomar un juguete y jugar con el, ya que en otras no se permitían hacer eso

-siéntete bienvenido a "boomerang"-

-¿Por que ese nombre?-ella le sonrío, le comenta feliz y nostálgica

-porque… aquí toda persona adulta u adolescente… vuelve a ser niño… este sitio es famoso, porque, aquí se permiten que los pequeños interactúen con los juguetes…-caminan a través del lugar

-ja ¿Supongo que a veces les es difícil cuidarlos?-

-no tanto, también hay personas adultas jugando con sus hijos…- ella le muestra que es verdad, cuando ven a un señor jugando con su hija

-ahora, los padres les importa más la burocracia y el _Status quo_, que su carne y sangre…-pero lo dice muy triste y se nota más cuando suspira

-¿Qué pasa?-

-es solo que… me da gusto ver algo así…-

-no lo creo… algo más te afecta…-le insiste Shadow, ella voltea verlo sobrecogida y con tristeza en su voz

-yo… nunca conocí a mi padre…-le dice apartándose de el; No le gustaba esa mirada en su cara, así que le dice

-creo que se lo que sientes… mi padre no me vio crecer… y ahora solo esta al pendiente de mi, porque algún dia me casare y seré su sucesor…-

-"vaya…se mostró abierto…"-pensó Amathyst sintiendo ternura por el, le habla más alegre

-dejemos las penurias a otro lugar… quiero presentarte a unas personas…-le dice más alegre, toma de la mano y lo lleva al centro; mientras Shadow se complacía verla así de alegre otra vez, sin saber el porque…

Ahí estaban un señor con traje de carpintero y una mujer, como felino plateado, que cuidaban a los niños…

-mamá… abuelito…quiero presentarles a alguien… Shadow… mi madre, Isis… mi abuelo, Firework…-

-buenas tardes-dijeron lo 2 en coro, el les saludo como era costumbre de ese lugar, darse la mano, y Isis le dice apurada

-nos disculpas, hay niños que cuidar…-ambos los dejan solos; en eso, Amathyst ve una niña llorar, ella va con la infanta dejándolo solo; el la observaba, se sentía de cierto modo más…(¡Que va! se empezaba le empezaba a ablandar el corazón, OK, OK no tanto)de repente siente que tiene que voltear hacia atrás, lo hace y ve un estante en especial, el se encamina hacia ese lugar…

-no hay porque llorar de acuerdo… diviértete…ah…-Amathyst ve a Shadow irse al aparador de…

El joven monarca toma en especial una esfera de nieve; una bella base de porcelana pintada y con detalles que sobresalían, era un pequeño bosque con algunas aves, observa la esfera y mira en ella, una cabaña de madera con unos pinos en miniatura, la agita y ve que cientos de pequeños trozos brillantes disimulaban la nieve

-también somos famosos por… nuestras esferas de nieve musicales… voltéala…-le habla Amathyst con amabilidad, Shadow le hace caso, ve una "llave" la gira y comienza a sonar una suave y linda música

-me la llevo…-

-eh-se sorprende Amathyst y Shadow voltea a verla

-lo que oyes…la quiero…-lo lleva a la caja, pero a lo lejos, su madre los vigilaba con sospecha…

Así duraron un buen rato divirtiéndose, inclusive Shadow se mostraba con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que eran muy cortas sus muecas, llego a contemplar una (Amathyst sabrá dios como le hizo para convencer a Shadow ó el se esta empezando a ser más…) llego a ser las 6 de la tarde y cuando estaban jugando cartas…

-¡eh! ¿Tienes la hora?-

-son las 6:30 p.m-le dice Shadow

-¡dios mío, hay que darse prisa!-toma a Shadow de la mano, le avisa a su abuelo que iría al parque…

Las 7 de la tarde… ya había pasado el ocaso, y las estrellas brillaban

-¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez?-

-quiero mostraste algo…-le dice contenta. Lo lleva a través de un camino que iba de bajada, pasaron por debajo de un puente de 3 entradas, ingresando por la derecha, y llegaron a un cerezo, sus retoños todavía no nacían; ahí mismo, había una fuente de 3 picos, la primera era pequeña, alta era la siguiente y mediana la ultima; se detuvieron, ella se sentó en la base del cerezo

-¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme? ¿Un árbol?-

-no… iba a mostrarte 3 cosas… la 1°, tienes que esperar al 21 de marzo… 2 no lo podrás ver, ya que llegamos tarde… pero la 3° la veras más tarde-el se sienta el césped un poco apartado de ella

_-"¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?"-_pensaba Shadow extrañado, y escucha un suspiro de ella

-aah… no es hermoso Shadow…-

-si-

-"la naturaleza en una obra sin maestros"…-el reconoce la frase y dice

-de Hipócrates…-

-si, sabes creo que el también contemplaba esto… te has puesto a pensar… en la razón de que las personas no sepan usar su tiempo…-

-no… dime-ella con sabiduría le dice

-no quiero parecer un chica lista… las personas han cambiando mucho en tan poco tiempo y aun piensan que el dinero ó el poder lo es todo, y empieza a perder la alegría por vivir y viven de la burocracia… "el mundo está lleno de pequeñas alegrías…"-

- "El arte consiste en saber distinguirlas" de Li Tai-Po-le interrumpe Shadow

-conoces de esto… aumentan y crecen en objetos materiales y empiezan a perder su corazón… Se vuelven objetos a cada día… de cierto modo… esta ciudad se mantiene de 2 cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-de poder… y…amor…-

-¿Es una broma?-se sorprende el príncipe, ya le empezaban a interesarle sus palabras

-no Shadow, el amor ó los sentimientos son base de esta ciudad, casi creo que esta cuidad puede mantenerse de eso, pero siempre existirá lo material, lo cual es fundamental para este mundo… pero nadie lleva un equilibrio…-

-¿Cuál?-

-algunas personas que viven sin dinero, pero tienen mucho amor y sueños-hmpt, los sueños son irrazonables…-interrumpe de nuevo el; Muestra su sonrisa habitual

-tal vez… pero, si tan solo pensaras cuantas personas son felices con sus sueños… mantienen una esperanza viva… si "murieran" se llevaría con ella todo… "Los sueños son la flor del pensamiento" de Nezahualcóyotl…muchas… tienen dinero y empiezan a perder su corazón… entre más alto estemos, más humildes debemos ser… y es casi nulo encontrar alguien que tengo algo poder y que conserve su corazón…supongo… ¿Oye, tienes la hora?-el joven monarca estaba plasmado por la calidad y profundidad que eran sus palabras, le parecía extraordinario que Amathyst fuera tan reflexiva… pero lo que más llamo su atención era…(¡lo que nunca se imaginaron…! ¡¿Qué apostaron? Que era su belleza… su inteligencia… o su admirable voz…) lo inocente que era; ya que en su vida nunca había conocido a alguien así… (¡JA, les dije que se iban a sorprender…! O no, pero tal vez sea…)

-son…las 8 y 15…-le responde, un tanto impresionado por sus palabras

-¡eh! Ven ó te lo perderás…-Amathyst se levanta, se sacude un poco, coge la mano de Shadow y lo lleva a el pozo artesiano…

-¿Y?-

-espera…-de repente la fuente comienza a brotar agua, mostrando la belleza que poseía y que estaba oculta

-¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?-

-no… espera, por favor…-la luna estaba clara, a pesar de estar a la mitad… su luz atravesó las gotitas de agua y se formo un hermoso arcoiris lunar

-wow…-exclamo el al ver por 1° vez esa maravilla nocturna y Amathyst le dice

-es lo mismo que dije cuando la vi por primera vez… busque en libros y no encontré nada…-

-significa que tu le descubriste… que tu & yo, somos los únicos que lo hemos visto…-

-en el mundo, quien sabe…-le dice ella sonriente…

Llega un momento en que ambos se miran fijamente, Shadow nota algo que no había visto antes…

-tus ojos…-

-¿Qué hay con ellos?-

-son color rosa pastel…-

-si…-el levanta sus manos y fija su rostro sonrojado hacia con el

-¿Qué…pasa?-

-mh…-pero el no decía nada, solo la dejo y la joven se vio muy sorprendida por lo que hizo…

-son… bonitos…-le dice Shadow con cierto desinterés

-gracias…-y se quedaron callados un rato… solo se escuchaba el viento y el agua caer…

-ah… Shadow me tengo que ir…-

-te cualquier forma te iba a decir lo mismo… adiós…- se despide el, alejándose de ella por la derecha, pero se detiene al oírla

-Shadow… cuídate y…recuerda lo que te dije… adiós…-ella se va corriendo por la izquierda…

Cuando llega a su casa, eran las 9:00… la cual estaba situada arriba de la juguetería; su madre la esperaba, para regañarla por llegar a esas horas

-…mamá solo fui a llevar al príncipe para que viera el arcoiris lunar…-

-nada de eso jovencita… no vuelvas a llegar a estas horas… peligro que te pase algo…-

-OK… tratare de que no se vuelva a suceder…-

-OK…-dijo la madre satisfactoria y Amathyst se retira a su alcoba…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que "trataras?"!-le pregunta su madre al analizar las palabras de su hija… mientras, ella

-ah, ahí va el único amigo que ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo…mh… que mal…ni modo… habrá más personas…-dice contenta mientras ella abraza a una muñeca de trapo…

El príncipe, ya había regresado al palacio, y como nadie noto su ausencia, no tuvo problemas…hasta que…

-Shadow… estoy realmente molesta contigo…-era Isabela en pijama, la cual estaba en el vestíbulo que dirigía a las habitaciones, pero el solo la paso se largo…

-¡oye! ¡Además de que me dejaste colgada con lo del vestido, me ignoras! Argh…-exclama molesta, y continua siguiéndolo hasta la puerta de su habitación(eran como 20 habitaciones grandes para llegar a su alcoba… solo piensen en el pobrecito de el en aguantar tanta queja)el toca el picaporte de su puerta y ella le dice algo tentadora

-Shadow…-pero el no dice nada

-¿Por qué no dormimos juntos?…-Él voltea extrañado a verla y continua

-…Hace algo de frío-le dice mientras hacia sus toques comprometedores en su pecho con tal de atraerlo; Shadow le dice, mientras detiene su mano…

-prefiero el frío…-la suelta y se encierra en su alcoba

-¡AAAH, Shadow…! Lastima que no puedo usarla contigo… caerías como una mosca a la miel…-dice algo molesta y se va a dormir… pero Shadow no estaba dormido, saca de su saco, la esfera de nieve y siente algo más… era la bolsita de dulces que decía: "Un recuerdo de este día…"

-hmtp…-caminó hacia una pequeña mesa de sala dejo ahí los dulces, se sentó y giro la rueda de la esfera de nieve para hacer sonar su música, agito la esfera y observo con cuidado los detalles del trabajo

-mh… no esta mal…-el de inmediato recuerda las palabras de Amathyst

-"Los sueños…son la flor del pensamiento"… ¿Qué intenta decir? …-deja a un lado el bello adorno y se dirige al librero, se propone a leer, para encontrar el significado de esa expresión… Era tarde, muy tarde, el se quedo dormido con un libro en su mano y en la otra… la esfera de nieve…

-JA JA… el no va olvidarla… ni aunque pasen mil años… mañana empiezo a trabajar… estoy casi segura, que esa criatura que vaga en sus pensamientos lo dejo intranquilo…-dijo una vocecilla dulce…

(¡Dios, ¿Qué quiso decir Isabela? … Mejor aun…! De ¿Quién es la vocecita que salió al final? Solo una cuestión se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo… ¿Cual de las 2 será…? … continúen leyendo amigos míos)


	3. Chapter 3: Azura y Le crock

Capitulo 3° "Azura y Le Crock"

(No diré comentarios, solo sigan leyendo… ¡JA! Lo engañe, ¿Lo leyeron verdad? Bien continúen ojeando… ¡despistados!!!)

Shadow Von Bismarck, tras haber conocido a una niña inocente e ingenua, pero muy profunda en cuanto análisis, de nombre Amathyst Van Gogh…

Se quedó dormido en el sofá, pensando en la frase de ella "Los sueños son la flor del pensamiento"… eran las 10 de la mañana, y él continuaba dormido, hasta que unas manitas, muy pequeñas, jalaban su nariz, diciéndole

-¡hey! ¡Ya levántate! El sol quiere que despiertes…-él empieza a animarse y ve una cosita brillante y con alas trasparentes, que se alejo un poco

-¡buenos días dormilón!-le saluda ella

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?!-le dice algo molesto y un poco sorprendido (y algo cegado)

-OH, lo siento… soy Azura el hada…-Shadow la miro con rareza, la llega a atrapar y le dice

-¿Un hada?-va hacia una ventana, la abre y la suelta

-¡¿EH?!-ella voltea, apurada le dice

-¡espera!-pero él cierra la ventana, ella se molesta y se va volando, sobre el castillo para regresar…

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le expone al regresar, muy molesta

-hmpt… debes estar bromeado… no exis…-

-¡por favor!-le dice apurada-no lo digas… ó yo, quizás una hermana mía se muera…-

-…-

-mira vine a ayudarte…-

-¿En qué?-le dice el monarca incrédulo, ella continua

-bueno… a partir de hoy, empezaras a cambiar psicológicamente… y necesitas mi ayuda para que no te confundas… en pocas palabras, seré tu consejera…-

Azura es un hada muy pequeña, usa un vestido color azul claro, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules oscuros; Poseía un carácter jovial, amable, pero eso si, a veces era muy enojona… el entra a su armario a cambiarse y Azura le dice

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-…-le mira con desconfianza

-anda ni que te mordiera…-

-Shadow-contesta detrás de la puerta

-¡bien Shadow…! Vamos ir al teatro-

-hmpt… tu no me dices que hacer…-

-de acuerdo… pero ¿No te gustaría ir?-… no me interesa…-dice al salir, el se iba a salir del cuarto

-¿Ni siquiera por ir a verla?-el se detuvo

-¿La conoces?-

-¡claro!… Oí de un pajarito que ella quiere ser tu amiga…-el se queda callado un rato, mientras ella decía en voz baja y un poco ansiosa

-por favor… di que si… por favor, di que si…-mientras el en sus adentros

_-¿Volver a verla?…mh-_el se aparta de la puerta, va hacia el armario, vuelve a cambiarse pero se viste de nuevo como un ser común; Azura se emociono, ya que significaba que iría de nuevo a la ciudad…

Mientras Amathyst, iba de camino a su trabajo en el teatro, y ve en el camino una rana mal herida en el pavimento del parque, era de color verde vivo, en su ojo derecho una mancha como un aro de color oscuro

-¡OH! Pobre ranita… deja que te lleva a un lugar donde puedas recuperarte tranquila-la coge y se la lleva a la fuente secreta; al llegar, la deja sobre un nenúfar y le dice contenta

-cuídate… nos vemos…-mientras ella se alejaba, una voz varonil decía

-hasta luego, mon sherry… nos vemos esta noche…-.

Amathyst llega al teatro, agitada y con el entusiasmo habitual, también trabajaba como ayudante del director; Después de saludar a todos, en las bambalinas, todos los actores ensayaban para una nueva obra teatral… "el fantasma de la Opera" solo había un problema… el director De Proust, todavía no encontraba al fantasma, necesitaba a alguien con carácter sombrío, callado y que su corazón sea tan frío como el mismo hielo;

-Amathyst, necesitamos los libretos…-

-claro-les dice los actores, ella corre hasta el despacho del director y siente que alguien la vigila al tomar los libretos

-¿Quién esta ahí?-dice al voltear, y comienza a salir de la habitación… llega la hora del almuerzo, todos se van a excepción de ella. En una silla del auditorio, Amathyst se entretuvo leyendo la historia, y al parecer estaba emocionada

-WOW, el fantasma se parece mucho a Shadow…-

-disculpa…-ella levanta y ve que es el príncipe, deja el guión y corre a abrazarlo; Shadow se extraño muchísimo por su actitud y le cuestiona frío

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-regalándote un abrazo…-se queda pensando un rato y le pregunta extrañado

-¿Por qué?-

-eres mi amigo, y lo amigos siempre se estiman…-le dice contenta, mas, el monarca la miraba extrañado por su actitud y continua con su habitual frivolidad

-suéltame…-

-no quiero…-le responde como una niña pequeña

-has lo que quieras…-

-por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?-le habla al apartarse de Shadow…

Regresemos a atrás… él había llegado desde antes, y con Azura en su hombro de dice al entrar

-¡que emoción! Volverás a verla…-

-hmpt… supongo que nadie te vera…-

-a si es… solo puedo mostrarme a las personas con las que yo me presente…-la buscaron y buscaron, pero no la encontraron… tras 30 minutos Shadow se recargo en la pared tomando un pequeño respiro, Azura dice con algo de sospecha

-mh… si que es difícil de encontrar… ¿Cómo es?-

-¿Para que? Solo es una chica común-

-vamos… solo quiero saberlo, es solo simple curi…osi…dad…- ella se asoma tras el telón y comienza describir

-¿De casualidad es una hermosa chica de cabello rizado color lila y vestido blanco?-

-si…-le expresa el joven soberano extrañado, ya que en ningún momento la describió; al asomarse, vio que era Amathyst, llegando al teatro

-aah… por eso no la encontrabas… no estaba…-Shadow solo se alejo de ahí y se volvió a recargar

-¡¿Qué esperas?! Ve con ella-le insiste el hada, pero el permanece inmóvil e indiferente a la vida (se preguntaran por que no fue con ella rápidamente, verán el es orgulloso y no estaba acostumbrado a volver a ver alguien, ni lo estará… pero, lo más importante era que tenia un poco de timidez… pero… ¿Por qué?) cuando todos se van… Azura se había quedado dormida en un vestido colocado en una caja

-hmpt… al fin…-el se aparta y se dirige hacia con Amathyst…

-sigo sin entender tus palabras…-le continua Shadow, tomaron asiento, un poco apartados, como de una silla; Al parecer seguían estando solos…en fin…estaban "platicando"(su alteza, es un erizo poco sociable y callado… es realmente…¡NO! Si llegas a entablar una conversación con él, es inmortalizarte en la historia)la niña le estaba explicando sobre la frase que le había dicho, mas el único problema era que él, no conocía las emociones(mas bien, no las ha vivido)al terminar, se quedan cayados; Shadow nota que Amathyst no le había quitado la vista al piano

-¿Por qué observas el piano?-

-es solo que… siempre quise oír el sonido del piano… tocando la canción "20 de enero", pero nunca pude aprender a tocarlo… soy demasiado distraída…-al terminar, emite un suspiro y se imagina el sonido de ese instrumento, tanto que ese sueño brillaba en sus pupilas; el monarca al verla tan ilusionada, quería ver si realmente deseaba eso…

Shadow se puso de pie y se alejo se de su lado

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta Amathyst, el solo la ignora y continua, llega al piano, levanta la tapa y comienza a tocar la melodía que ella menciono. Amathyst se alegra muchísimo, se levanta y va con el

-¿No sabia que tocabas el piano?-

-hay muchas cosas más… que desconoces de mí…-

-bueno…podemos empezar a conocernos mejor… ¿Si tu quieres?-y el volvió a ver esa sonrisa inocente, que antes le había dejando inquieto…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-le pregunta con simpleza; dejo de tocar y Amathyst pensó que dejaría de reproducir la música, inclusive se entristeció… pero en realidad, volvió a tocarla desde el principio y le dijo

-¿Qué estas esperando?-la joven se alegro de nuevo y empezó a cantar…

Duran un buen rato, ella continua cantando y Shadow sigue tocando el piano al ritmo de la voz de la niña (aquí imagínense un video clip, todos los movimientos y palabras, casi, casi un concierto… es obligatorio… JA, JA, JA, no se crean si quieren háganlo)

_-… cogí un tren que no dormía, y vi, tu cara en un cristal… era el reflejo del sol del mediodía, era un poema de amor para viajar… quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir, quiero perderme esperando… yo quiero quererte ó morir… en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara… la madrugada del 20 de enero, saliendo el tren… me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida… y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro…te vuelvo a querer…-_Amathyst cantaba alegremente; Shadow disfrutaba completamente oírla cantar y verla tan feliz, pero sin saber él porque…

-_…te perdí, y no te perderé, nunca más te dejare… te busqué muy lejos de aquí, te encontré pensando en mi… en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara… la madrugada del 20 de enero, saliendo el tren… me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida… y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro…te vuelvo a querer…-_al terminar la canción, Amathyst contenta y algo cansada sin perder el entusiasmo

-¡Shadow, eres un gran amigo! Gracias-le dice mientras toma sus manos, él sintió la alegría en su mirar le gustaba mucho verla con esa sonrisa y cuando iba a decirle algo…

-¡También es un magnifico pianista!-exclama el director al llegar

-¡¿Quién diablos es usted?!-soy el director de esta obra… "El fantasma de la opera" y tú eres el indicado para el papel de "Eric"… ¿Te gustaría ser el fantasma?-le propone el director, pero el monarca no le interesaba en lo absoluto… pero cambio su manera de pensar cuando…

-y tu Amathyst… serás "Cristina" la corista-

-¿Eh?-exclama sorprendida

-tu encajas a la perfección con tu amigo erizo… bueno si acepta…-  
-acepto-aclaro el príncipe, se levanto y se retiro

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana temprano, OK!-le dice el director, al ir detrás de el para entregarle el libreto…

Al salir, se notaba que eran las 7 de la tarde… el joven monarca tenia que regresar a su palacio, pero se detuvo cuando ve ha Amathyst detrás de él, lo alcanza y le dice

-¡Shadow te veré mañana!… Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver…-el no le respondió solo se quedaba con una mirada muy pensativa

-bueno, que descanses… Shadow…-ella se va a su casa dando sentido contrario a el; Este voltea y el dice

-te veo mañana… Amathyst-retorna a su camino el; pero Amathyst llega a oírlo, sonríe y continua feliz… mas, el llego a ver esa sonrisa, que era solo para el…

Al regresar a buena hora a su casa, no fue regañada por su madre; entro a su habitación y dijo feliz

-¡Dios mío! Seguiré viendo… ¡Que felicidad!-pero se calla al oír un sonido similar a una rana, busca por todos lados, inclusive debajo de la cama  
-¡Aquí arriba, mon sherry!-

-¿Eh?-y ve a una rana sobre su cama, Amathyst la reconoce de inmediato y dice

-¿No eres tú la ranita que estaba en el parque?-

-si, mi mademoiselle(madmasuere)-la rana le habla con acento francés, poseía bigotes finos y de color negro; ella se sorprendió mucho ya que la rana le hablo. Ella atónita, aun así se abstiene

-buenas noches, señor…-le saluda cortés

-disculpa que haya entrado sin permiso…-

-no, no te preocupes…-la ranita se baja de la cama y Amathyst se inca, el anfibio muy cortés, le habla

-me permites presentarme… mi nombre es Ivan… Ivan le Crock…-le dice mientras le besaba la mano; Era una rana encantada, y solo podía volver a su forma verdadera, si ayudaba a 500 personas y que una doncella lo amara(llevaba 369, es un gran numero para ser alguien tan pequeño), fue castigado por su forma tan cínica de actuar y su forma de ser tan cambiante, pero, ya cambio, se volvió un ser sabio y muy refinado, es cortés, de cierto modo poseía la habilidad de convencer a las personas, no hay nadie que sepa más del amor que el, ya que en su tiempo, era un gran casanova.

(Volviendo a la historia)Amathyst se reía un poco y dispuesta a mostrar clase, se levanta y se inclina levantando su vestido

-hola, soy Amathyst Van Gogh, mucho gusto-ella se vuelve a agachar

-¿Quién eres?-

-bueno mi mademoiselle, soy un caballero que esta encantado por una horrible bruja…-

-¡que mal!- lo tomo son sus manos

-pero eso fue yace tiempo- y lo deja sobre el pupitre, esta se sienta en la silla

-entiendo… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡vengo a ayudarte mon sherry!-

-¿En que?-

-¡en el Amour! ¿Que más?-

-pero no me gusta nadie…-

-no, no, no… no sabes mentir… te estado observando, note que eres un alma pura y llena de alegría… no como ese erizo de alquitrán…-

-¡no le digas así! Es mi amigo-

-claro, claro…pero aun así te ayudare…-

-gracias… ¿Qué tienes?-lo ve rascándose el ojo derecho

-ah… no lo sé mademoiselle, no veo bien en este ojo… me quedare tuerto…-ella piensa un poco y se le ocurre una idea

-esperadme aquí…- Amathyst lo deja solo, al salir de la habitación… y regresa un poco alegre, con un contenedor de cristal, arena, una cama y espejo(como vivía sobre una juguetería, encontrar todo eso, era como pan comido)deja todas las cosas sobre el escritorio y se le dirige al anfibio

-mira… ¿Te servirá?-le muestra un monóculo ideal para su tamaño; el se alegra, lo toma y se lo coloca en el ojo correcto

-OH mi mademoiselle, se lo agradeceré infinitamente…-se inclina Le Crock como señal de respeto

-¡te ves tan lindo! También te traje un sombrero… hace juego con el ocular-la rana toma el sombrero y se lo coloca en su cabeza, se mira en el espejo

-WOW… no sabia que era tan atractivo…-modela enfrente del cristal y le dice Amathyst, al verla que vertía algo de arena al recipiente, con cuidado, con la ayuda de una jarra, le derrama agua y al estar lista, coloca la cama y el espejo

-OH sherry, no era necesario tanta atención…-

-necesitas agua y un lugar donde quedarte… no puedo dejarte en una caja…-esta le pone a su alcance unas rampas, para entrar y salir de ahí

-oye ya me voy a acostar… que descanse Sr. Le Crock…-

-buenas noches mademoiselle-ella se pone su pijama, se acuesta y duerme pacíficamente…

En el palacio… el príncipe Von Bismarck, estaba en su habitación, contemplando la esfera de nieve que al mismo tiempo escuchaba su música, con mucha intriga

-ha… apenas puedo creer que saliera de ahí a tiempo…-suspira Azura a regresar

-llegas tarde-le dice Shadow sin verla-si alguien me hubiera ayudado… nada de esto estaría pasando… ¿Qué tiene de especial mi casa?-le dice más tranquila, al notar que él miraba con mucha atención su casa redonda

-es un país libre, puedo verla…-

-si, pero… ¿Por qué la fijación tan especial?-el no dijo nada y solo miraba con mucha atención el objeto decorativo… pero sus ojos… denotaban algo más…

(Bien… Amathyst, ya tiene a alguien con quien conversar, es una rana y un príncipe… mientras que el monarca se muestra muy extraño, demasiado… pero en fin… se esta poniendo mejor, verdad… os lo dejo "picados", con una gran ansiedad de saber lo que pasara… solo hay una cura… ¡continúen leyendo! Nota: no incluye jeringa, en algunos casos produce sueño.)


	4. Chapter 4: una extraña amistad

Capitulo 4° "Una extraña amistad"

(ahora, que pasara con el pedazo de hielo y la inocencia andante? Le Frog y Azura lograran sus descarriados objetivos? Por que hago esta preguntas sin sentido aparente? Saben que este capitulo es muy… que les dejare leer XD)

-¡OH dios mío! ¡Me quede dormida!!!-exclama Amathyst al ver el reloj, son las 10:30 de la mañana, se levanta de golpe, pero se le enreda la sabana y se cae

-OH… mademoiselle, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-si…-respondió dolida, se levanta velozmente, viste apresuradamente; Le Crock mira sorprendido en como iba tan rápido de un lado para otro

-ah… ¿Por qué la prisa?-

-es…que… hoy, iniciamos a practicar sobre la obra de teatro "El fantasma de la Opera"-le dice mientras se amarra el listón que usa en la cintura, y muy romántico responde el anfibio

-OH… "El fantasma de la opera"… mi obra favorita, dime, ¿por qué tan ansiosa?-

-mira… yo soy "Cristine"-

-asombroso… y ¿Se puede saber quien es el Fantasma?-

-es Shadow… adiós Sr. Le Crock…-se despide mientras sale de la habitación

-mh… por lo que veo… no solo es la actuación lo que te hace ir tan ansiosa y asustada…-él sale por la ventana, porque quería ver actuar a Amathyst;

-hija…-

-si mamá-le habla su madre, que estaba en la cocina, alcanza a verla

-ven toma tu desayuno…-

-pero, no tengo tiempo…-

-te hice croasats, para mi pequeña actriz…-

-gracias mamá…-ella toma una bolsita y introduce 2 de estos, se despide alegre sin antes, saludar a su abuelo Firework…

Corriendo llega al teatro, y en la entrada, la estaba esperando pacientemente, Shadow recargado en la pared

-¿Es…? Si lo es-al llegar le dice alegre

-¡hola Shadow!-

-llegas tarde…-

-mejor tarde que nunca… ¿Entramos?-el se aleja de ahí y entra junto con Amathyst…

-¡¿Por qué llegan tarde?!-les regaña el director; Amathyst se sorprende al oírlo, ya que significaba que el príncipe no había entrado al teatro desde que llego… pero… lo que se preguntaba ella era

-¿Por qué me espero tanto? No tenia objeto… ni se lo pedí… ¿Acaso…?… ¿Acaso me considera su amiga?-ella lo mira con una sonrisa tierna; pero Shadow le respondió

-hmpt… usted no me dice que hacer…-así…-le responde sarcástico el director

-puedo sacarte de la obra… ¿Qué tal?-

-mhmmmh…-se medio ríe él y con una seguridad extraordinaria, sin llegar a ser presuntuoso

-¿Y encontrara a alguien como yo en tan poco tiempo…? Como usted dice… con la indiferencia al máximo y hielo como corazón…-en eso el teatro entero calla, por la impresión de sus palabras… el director tuvo que aceptar que fue vencido por la mente fría de Shadow

-eso creí…-el continua bajando las escaleras, Amathyst lo sigue fielmente; le advierte el director a ella con voz baja, para que solo escuchara ella

-ten cuidado con ese… es bastante indiferente… pon de ejemplo, si te estas ahogando en el lago Géiser, y el fuera el único que esta… dile adiós a la vida…-

-no lo creo… el puede que sea así, pero… creo, que detrás de esa mirada congelante… se oculta alguien con bondad…-el director se sorprendió al escuchar que lo defendía, y no fue el único…

Durante la practica, Shadow raras ocasiones se apartaba del lado de Amathyst(que sospechoso… muy sospechoso)y se la pasaba evitando que le pasaran accidentes sin que ella se diera cuenta, el más notable era cuando…

-_al terminar estas palabras y nadie le volvió a ver, después de aquella victoria solo un loco coronel renunciaría a una gloria, y jamás dio a entender… porque cambio su arma por un clavel…-_ella estaba cantando arriba de unas escaleras, colocando un foco; no había nadie cerca que le pudiese ayudar… Amathyst al terminar, baja con cuidado las escaleras

_-cuando los demás dormían, se escapaba a la cantina y llorando le contaba a una mujer, que si el honor y las victorias, valen más que las personas y es que no hemos aprendido nada… de las lagrimas que viste en su cara…-_pero en al bajar el pie en un pestaño, ella se resbala y cae… cualquiera pensaría que seria su fin, pero… llega a atraparla Shadow a tiempo

-hmpt… ten más cuidado la próxima vez-

-…aja…-le responde sonrojada, la baja con cuidado y se retira por el otro lado del escenario

-¡Shadow… gracias!-el le da una seña con las manos como señal que la había escuchado, y su figura se pierde en la oscuridad… Amathyst lo mira con afecto y una voz de francés le habla

-¡Ya te pille, mademoiselle!-

-¡Sr. Le Crock! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclama sorprendida al verlo en el suelo

-no importa… ¿Qué hacías en los brazos de messier(messier) Shadow? ¿Acaso estaban dándose deliciosos picorés(besos, so ignorantes)?-

-¡Perdón! No, es solo que me caí de las escaleras y él me atrapo-

-mh… un ángel cayo del cielo, y el messier Shadow la atrapa… aah… el amour… bellísimo…-dice satisfactorio el anfibio y Amathyst suspira, como diciendo "que mas da", los 2 se van a tomar aire fresco…

En la oscuridad y el silencio, detrás de unas cajas de madera pintada… el príncipe vigilaba con mucha atención a Amathyst, al apartarse de ahí; Azura le dice

-WOW, gran atrapada…-pero no le izo caso, solo se miraba la mano y sus ojos se llenaban de interrogantes

-¿Shadow? ¿Ocurre algo con tu mano?-

-no…-

-¿Y entonces?-el solo la contemplaba, moviendo los dedos, al tétrico para cualquiera; de repente deja de hacerlo y se dirige a las gradas; el hada extrañada se pregunta

-¿Que raro esta hoy?-. Llega la hora de comer, las 3 para ser ciertos; Él leía el libreto en silencio, nadie le molestaba, nadie se le acercaba… hasta que una voz dulce le habla

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-es un supuesto país libre-le responde sin hacerle mucho caso ha Amathyst, ó eso creía el…

-¿Ya comiste?-

-no-ella saca de su bolsa, los croasats que su madre le había preparado

-¿Quieres uno?-le habla con inocencia

-no tengo hambre-le responde sin dejar de leer y continuaba sin hacerle caso

-debes comes… ó te desmayaras…-

-¿Por qué te importo?-Shadow deja de leer y voltea a verla

-porque eres mi amigo… más bien el único… y los amigos siempre se cuidan…-

-hmpt… solamente porque te salve… ahora me consideras tu amigo…-

-no… desde el principio lo fuiste… pero… olvídalo… no quise molestarte…-ella se levanta triste y dispuesta a marcharse.

El joven monarca nota el cambio de voz y miro que esa sonrisa había desaparecido…

-¿Quién dijo que te fueras?-le dice Shadow con su frialdad habitual, pero esta vez, sonó un poquito más cálido, Amathyst voltea a verlo; La contemplaba como diciéndole a gritos "regresa…"cuando ella dirige la mirada hacia con él, el príncipe mira hacia otro lado, diciéndole

-si quieres, no puedo obligarte a nada-

-ni yo tampoco… creo que te estaba presionado…-ella se vuelve a sentar junto con él; Shadow al notar que regresó esa sonrisa, se alegra sin parecerlo, y sin verla a los ojos, le habla

-a pesar de todo… fuiste, desde el principio amable conmigo…-

-así soy yo… entiendo como eres-

-… Tampoco estoy acostumbrado a este trato…-le dice tranquilo y Amathyst alegre le responde

-entonces acostúmbrate… recuerda mis palabras… siempre te voy a cuidar…-el se medio ríe y le dice mirándola a sus ojos rosa pastel

-hmpt… no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-

-no es una promesa amigo mío… es un hecho…-el llega a sorprenderse mucho y le sonríe con suavidad

-¿Lo comerás?-esta le vuelve a ofrecer el sándwich, pero esta vez lo toma y se lo empieza a comer mientras lee; Amathyst le da curiosidad y se coloca más cerca de el, Shadow lo nota y le presta el libreto para que ambos lean juntos…

Marzo, el mes de la primavera… desde lo que paso en el teatro, Shadow & Amathyst son amigos inseparables, la mayoría de las cosas las hacen juntos, salen como amigos y se cuidan mutuamente, pero más el joven rey. El principal motivo de que él estuviera con ella, era por el teatro y la idea de que no soportaría más a Isabela, pero, poco a poco, fue cambiando hacia por Amathyst; muchos en el teatro, notaron su cambio de actitud, pero no era un cambio radical, si no se volvía un poco más amable y suave, mas solo era con Amathyst, las otras personas, como las del palacio y algunas en el teatro, casi no notaban su diferencia, pero si se daban cuenta de las ausencias de ellos.

-Hija… ¿Dónde has estado?-

-con mi amigo…-

-¿Con tu amigo, ah?-un día, Shadow & ella habían quedado en ir a la biblioteca, para leer, pero como estaba cerrada, fueron al teatro(entraron sin permiso porque era su día libre, no significa que les dé derecho; Shadow es una mala influencia para alguien tan inocente) y se la pasaron creando música, él tocaba los instrumentos y Amathyst cantaba; Desde que Shadow escucho la balada que cantaba Amathyst en las alturas, le pidió(de buena manera claro, mas bien, raro) que la volviera a recitar… pasaron las horas y se les fue volando el día… ya eran 15 minutos para las 9…la madre de Amathyst la estaba esperando para llamarle la atención

-has estado ausente muchos días ¿Crees que no lo noto?-

-lo siento… no volverá a pasar…-

-no volverá a suceder porque mañana lo dejaras de ver…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Es el único amigo que tengo en toda la ciudad-

-lo sé, pero aun así… mañana lo dejaras…vete a acostar, ya es tarde…-se retira la señora y Amathyst se va muy triste a su habitación… donde le cuenta lo que paso a Le Crock…

Shadow estaba entrando a su palacio y le intercepta Isabela

-¡¿Dónde habías estado?!…-

-no te incumbe…-

-te estabas viendo con otra ¿Verdad?-le comienza a dar un sermón muy largo por toda la extensa trayectoria(pobrecito…)pero, el solo la ignoraba, solo pensaba en lo que haría mañana… llego a su habitación con vida, pero harto de ella…

-bien eso era todo…Shadow amor… ¿Hasta cuando dormiremos juntos?-le cuestiona extrañada

-me haces el favor de callarte ya-le dice él tratando de controlarse y Isabela empezó otra vez

-no tienes derecho a hablarme así…-pero el solo la ignora y entra a su habitación, pero ella le interfiere muy agresiva

-¡Óyeme bien Shadow Von Bismarck! ¡No puedes tratarme así… voy a ser tu mujer un día y te exijo respeto!-

-mira… el respeto no se exige, se gana… 2: te equivocas, serás mi esposa… sin embargo no mi mujer…-y cierra la puerta de golpe, diciendo mientras se alejaba

-estúpida princesa…-el estaba realmente enojado… pero al ver la esfera sobre la chimenea, se empieza a calmar cuando recuerda todo lo que hizo hoy

-hmpt… que importa…-el se viste para irse a dormir y se empieza a relajar… pero en medio de sus sueños… empezaba a abrazar una almohada y murmurar un nombre en especial…

(¿Qué le pasara a Shadow? ¿Por qué Isis, la madre de Amathyst, le prohibió volver a hablarle al príncipe? ¿Acaso Amathyst le hará caso? … ¿Por qué rayos estoy preguntando todo esto? ¡Averigüémoslos en el siguiente capitulo…!!)


	5. Chapter 5: algo esta cambiando

(lamento la demora n_n, pues he estado ocupada con mis estudios y otros asuntos sin sentido aparente... pero lo primordial es... no tenia internet!!!, sale pues le dejo la historia!!! dejen reviews!!! bye by byeee)

Capitulo 5° "Algo esta cambiando…"

Al día siguiente, a las ocho y media, en su cama… Shadow… dormía plácidamente… estaba abrazando con gran fuerza a una almohada y hablaba dormido… que al parecer era una confesión…

_-…me…jure…a mí mismo…que yo…que yo…-_

-Shadow…-

_-déjame decirte…-_

-Shadow despierta…-

_-que yo te…-_

-¡Shadow despierta!!-el se empieza a levantar malhumorado, se sienta en su cama y la mira algo enojado

-¿Qué quieres, Azucena?-

-¿Azucena? ¡Soy Azura!-exclama enojada la hada, toma un respiro amargo y le dice

-ya es hora que despiertes… pero antes… ¿Por qué abrazabas tan apasionadamente ese cojín?-el avienta la almohada a un lado y se levanta para irse a cambiar

-oye lo siento… era un sueño íntimo…-pero el no decía nada

-muy bien… te has estado comportando muy raro… demasiado… ¿Tendrá algo que ver… el chocolate?-se pregunta extrañada Azura al ver que él, empezaba a cambiar significativamente…

En otra parte de la historia… en una juguetería para ser exactos (¡No la confundan por "Pinocho"! ¡Por Dios!!!)Amathyst dormía tranquila, abrazando un muñeco de peluche con tal cariño, que inclusive hablaba dormida

_-…mh…eres tan…suave… tan… dulce…-_entonces, Frog Le Crock, se levanta y va con ella para despertarla

-OH, mademoiselle… ya es hora…-

-_inclusive hablas francés…-_pero seguía dormida, muy dormida; La rana se sube a la cama y va hacia su cara, diciéndole

-Sherry, ya es hora de levantarse…-

_-no quiero…_

-vamos, vamos mademoiselle, el tiempo es de los listos y no querrá llegar tarde…-

-_yo te… te-_ella empieza a entreabrir un ojo y la 1° imagen que ve es a una rana

-¡Buenos Días!-ella se levanta de golpe, casi a punto de tirar a Le Crock por la ventana, ella apenada lo salva y le dice preocupada

-OH, cuanto lo siento Sr. Le Crock-

-no hay cuidado sherry… ¿Pero que tanto soñabas?-

-no… puedo decirlo…-tartamudea Amathyst; Le Crock la mira con sospecha y le dice

-ya date prisa, tienes que ir a verlo…-

-¡es cierto!…-ella se da cuenta y dice

-¡Oye! No iré al teatro solo para verle…-le aclara la niña, se levanta de la cama pero se le vuelven a enredar las cobijas y cae

-OH… mademoiselle…-y la rana baja de la cama para ayudarle…

Entretanto, en el teatro… Shadow esperaba pacientemente su llegada, mientras que Azura vigilaba los cielos

-esa chica es difícil de encontrar…-ella mira al suelo, Shadow seguía esperándola en la entrada; el hada se puso sospechosa al respecto con su amigo erizo

-mh… ¿Por qué el se toma la molestia de esperarla…? Acaso… ¿Acaso le tiene una estimación especial? ¿… Ó el la ama? No lo sé… solo el tiempo lo sabrá-mientras Shadow tenia sus propias interrogantes

-¿Por qué la estoy esperando? … No tiene sentido… pero con ella, me siento como otro… ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? Tal vez es algo pasajero-pero ese seria su error… deja de esperar cuando ve un figura de cabello lila corriendo y exclamando

-¡Shadow!-el se aparta de la pared, nota que ella no baja la velocidad… al llegar lo abraza con mucha fuerza (Casi, casi estampida… ¿Sobrevivirá?)Por suerte, el monarca tiene gran condición atlética (sabrá dios como) el se extraña muchísimo por el gesto y le cuestiona raro, como la vez anterior… pero cambio hubo un cambio notable

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-dándote un abrazo…-

-pero… ¿Por qué?-el se medio sonroja inclusive llega a voltear a otra dirección

-¡porque eres mi amigo y te aprecio muchísimo!!-

-claro…-su corazón latía con gran fervor y se le dificultaba un poco para respirar

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón late con fuerza? Me siento tranquilo pero muy…-se cuestiona en sus adentros; Amathyst nota sus mejillas rojas y se empieza preocupar, lo suelta y pone su mano en su frente

-Shadow… ¿Estas bien? Estas un poco caliente…-el solo retira su mano de su frente y se encamina para entrar, esta lo sigue

-mh… su corazón latía a…-decía Azura, mientras escuchaba el sonido del corazón (verán ella tiene un gran sentido de la audición a su voluntad, y por eso le era fácil descubrir esa información a pesar de la distancia… ¡ "Aguas" con sus secretos!)

-120…WOW…se altero…mh… esto es muy raro…-y Azura se marcho para ver la situación…

El dia fue todo un disparate… las actuaciones, las prisas la entrada y salida… en fin… llega un momento, a las seis y media, sucede algo que marcara el día(pero no tanto como lo que pasara después) ambos están actuando(obviamente con el libreto en mano)

-_OH, Eric… no sabes el monumental amor que siento…_-decía Amathyst; Ensayaban la escena donde ella le confiesa su amor hacia el fantasma (es una porquería comparado con la versión original, pero ustedes le entienden n_nU) y el niega su querer ó gran amor que ocultaba bajo su mascara maldita

-_yo… quiero decirte que… no te…-_

-¡Cuidado!-exclama un trabajador apurado en la parte superior, la soga un saco de arena se rompió

-¡ven hacia acá!-le exclama Shadow tomándola de la mano, jalándola hacia con él, protegiéndola contra su pecho; todos miraron con sorpresa el saco roto de arena; Shadow mira enojado hacia arriba, mientras Amathyst estaba asustada, el lo nota y la abraza con suavidad(obviamente estaba copiando lo que ella hizo a las 10 de la mañana), y diciéndole de la misma manera

-cálmate… no paso nada… cálmate-ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, se sentía segura estando en los brazos de el

-gracias-le dice Amathyst sin apartarse de el, al ver que estaban demasiado juntos se distancian rápidamente;

-¡lo siento!-exclama el obrero

-¡debería despedirte Luigi!!-le grito el director, después se le dirige a ella

-¡estas bien!-

-si, no hay problema-le responde un poco distraída

-bien… ¡Se acabo la practica de hoy, los quiero aquí temprano!-todos se van a sus casas, inclusive Shadow, pero le interrumpe Amathyst

-espera Shadow… quiero mostrarte algo…-lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al parque, que era coloreado de color dorado por el ocaso…

Fueron a la fuente secreta, pero antes de llegar, ella le tapa los ojos

-no veas-le dice alegre, Amathyst se aparta de el y le indica contenta

-¡ya ábrelos!-Él al abrirlos, se sorprende… mira el cerezo en pleno florecer, tan bello, sus flores color blanco-rosa se abrían y algunos pétalos caían e se los llevaba el viento y ella al lado del árbol, la cual era lo que más le afecto, al verla tan hermosa por el ocaso, sus ojos brillaban por la luz

-WOW… supongo que subestime este árbol…-el se acerca al árbol con los palpitares de su corazón que subía a su garganta; le dice Amathyst

-míralo… ¿No te sorprende?-

-hmpt…-la sonrisa de su boca desparece, al recordar lo que le dijeron ayer

-Shadow… tengo que decirte algo…-él al notar su tono de voz y que su sonrisa desapareció, predijo que seria algo malo

-…mi mamá, me prohibió volver a verte… me lo advirtió y supongo que es un adiós…-cualquiera que conociese al príncipe, normalmente el no le importaría en lo absoluto…

-¡Me importa bledo lo que diga tu madre!-

-Shadow-se sorprende oírlo, estaba realmente molesto

-¡Ella no me quitara el derecho a verte de nuevo!!-el se calma y mira el suelo, cruzando los brazos mientras voltea; Amathyst por su parte estaba sonrojada por sus palabras, diciéndole en su mismo estado

-bueno yo… no… sabia que te importara… tanto…-él al escucharla, empezó a inquietarse, ya que no era común en él, sin decir más se marcho

-¡espera!-le pidió Amathyst, mas el, ni siquiera volteo atrás…

Amathyst se regresa a su casa muy triste, por 2 cosas: que ya no lo iba a volver a ver y 2, que a pesar de que fue su ultima tarde juntos… el no le haya dirigido la palabra…

-hija…-le habla su madre cuando la escucha, pero ella no le responde

-¿Amathyst?-se extraña verla tan desanimada (¿Por qué? Si ella fue la culpable de que Amathyst este así)

-¿Te despediste del príncipe?-

-si…-

-hija… lo hice por tu bien…-le dice la señora al ver pasar a su hija tan mal

-además harás otras amistades, que no se van a ir…-

-claro… no se irán hasta que diga acepto en su oferta de boda…-le responde mientras se encierra en su habitación. Frog Le Crock al verla tan triste, se le acerca cuando Amathyst se sienta en la cama

-¿Por qué tan triste mon sherry?-

-no volveré a ver a Shadow…-

-¡¿Por qué si el es tu amigo?! Por muy frío, crudo, indiferente, extraño, capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte a la mitad de la nada… pero no deja de ser tu amigo-se sorprende el anfibio

-mi madre me lo prohibió…-

-no lo entiendo… si él es tu lo estimas… y aun así le haces caso…-

-soy demasiado… no puedo mentir, no lo sé…-

-mh… eso es bueno… eres la persona más confiable que pueda existir…-

-gracias…-le dice Amathyst, pero aun sonaba triste

-¿Es algo más lo que te esta doliendo? ¿Verdad mon sherry?-ella lo mira sorprendida, y le dice con algo de dolor

-de cualquier forma… nuestra amistad jamás hubiese…-en ello, llega a derramar una pequeña y casi intangible lagrima…

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

-¡Diablos! ¡No tiene sentido! Lo que dije… ¡¿Por qué lo dije?!!-exclama Shadow molesto en su alcoba al llegar, por suerte no se encontraba Isabela (hubiera empeorado las cosas)

-tranquilízate Shadow-le dice Azura, mientras le preparaba una taza de té de tila, lo sienta en el sofá; el se empieza a calmar y piensa mejor las cosas

-no lo entiendo… tal vez será mejor que no la vuelva a ver-

-¡De ninguna manera!-le dice Azura enojada

-¿No ves que la necesitas? … Se hizo y es parte de tu vida…-

-…-el príncipe guarda silencio para pensar bien las palabras del hada; esto lo malinterpreta ella, y molesta le vuelve a hablar (¡Que hada tan malpensada! Oigan hizo rima)

-bien, si es así… mañana iras y le dirás adiós… en su cara…-

-perfecto…-le aclara, se levanta y se dirige al armario, que también era baño, este se empieza a desvestir, ya que iba a tomarse una ducha(¡miren le encanta el agua!)Ya en la bañera con burbujas y sales minerales (Todo un SPA, para el solito) empieza a analizar mejor su estado, pero en vez de ello, empieza a sonrojarse, mas no era el vapor… paso un largo rato, y dijo con tono confundido

_-¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué estas demasiado en mis pensamientos? …-_al terminar suspira con suavidad y solo cierra los ojos, para seguir…

-¡EH!!!-exclama Azura; Ya que lo estaba espiando desde afuera (hada pervertida), al oír se dijo a si misma

-esta enamorado… siente amor por Amathyst… ¡Que emoción!… al fin conocerá el afecto y, y será tan maravilloso si llega a decírselo…-se alegra muchísimo el hada, mas olvido un detalle… un importante detalle…

(Bien, bien… Ya sabemos lo que le pasa al príncipe, siente amor por una joven plebeya, mas no sabemos que siente ella por él… y lo más importante… ¿Se lo llegara a decir…? Y el doble de importante es… ¿Lo admitirá…? Vamos a continuar leyendo y descubramos la respuesta)


	6. Chapter 6: baile

Capitulo 6° "El baile… "

En la mañana temprano; después de que Azura levantara a Shadow, le dice

-¿Iras a verla?-Él le parece incomoda la pregunta y decide no responder, esta se extraña y le mira a los ojos

-Shadow ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-no…-el se va del palacio con tal de irse directo al teatro, pensaba en decirle adiós, mas, no pudo hacerlo… ya que antes de llegar al teatro, logra visualizarla en el parque

-¡hola Shadow! Supongo que vienes a despedirte… te extrañare mucho… hemos compartido tanto…-le dice con mucha tristeza; el monarca al verla tan mal, no le gustaba, aborrecía esa cara, prefería mil veces su sonrisa que verla llorar…

-¿Le dijiste a tu madre que me habías despedido?-

-si…-

-perfecto… vamos al teatro…-le dice mientras camina pasándola, Amathyst extrañada le pregunta

-pero se supone que no debo verte…-

-deberías decirle a tu madre que aprenda a especificar…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ella dijo: "que me dejarías de ver" pero no dijo en cuanto tiempo… paso una noche, no nos vimos… ahora es otro día, así que ya no son validas las ordenes…-le dice sin voltear a verle; Amathyst sonríe emocionada, ya que era verdad

-¡OH Shadow! ¿Eso se puede?-

-porque crees que te lo digo-ella lo abraza por la espalda, mientras Shadow se mostraba un poco sonrojado, pero feliz al ver que había vuelto esa sonrisa que vale oro para él… aunque no sepa porque…

Desde entonces, continúan juntos como amigos, mas, sin querer, los sentimientos de Shadow por Amathyst se incrementan día tras día, el no lo nota, porque no llegan momentos íntimos, pero se muestra más atento con ella y no deja que su sonrisa se borre… (No que estén solos dándose besos, sino que hayan terminado muy pegados en ciertos momentos ó que se digan que sin querer provoca un deseo… ¡mal pensados!!) pero nunca, nunca, estado en soledad absoluta… hasta una noche…

Pasan los meses, Junio 23 para ser precisos… un día de mañana, en el jardín secreto del príncipe…Azura, mientras volaba por el lugar, logra ver que había tanto movimiento

-¿Qué estará pasando?-al ver que no podía descubrirlo por ella misma, le cuestiona de manera inocente a Shadow, que estaba sentado en una silla pensando, al ver que ella venia, dedujo que vio que estaba pasando

-Shadow, ¿Qué ocurre? Todos están corriendo de un lado a otro-

-hmpt… es el estúpido "Baile de plata"…-ella se emociona y le comenta

-¿Por qué no la invitas a venir?-el se quedo cayado, se levanta, mira la hora y se va a hurtadillas por el palacio, pero no le sirve de mucho

-¡Shadow amor!!-lo encuentra Isabela

-¿a dónde ibas? Sabes que hoy es el gran baile de plata… hoy pienso bailar contigo hasta la muerte…-le dice muy fascinada, pero no significa que dejo de ser seductora, inclusive abrazándolo con tal de que cayera; el muy seguro, le dice

-hmpt pierdes tu tiempo…-el continua con su camino apartándola de el; ella se muestra enojada, pero lo deja en paz ya que tiene que elegir su vestido…

Ya en el teatro, todo el mundo comenta sobre el baile, sobre en lo que usaran, en pocas palabras todos estaban distraídos por lo del baile… el mundo entero, excepto Amathyst, que sentada en las gradas, suspiraba con gran dulzura

-¿Mademoiselle? ¿Le ocurre algo?-le cuestiona Le Crock

-es solo que… nunca he ido a un baile… y me encantaría ir…-

-¿Y porque no va?-

-mi mamá no me daría permiso… y menos si es en el palacio…-

-entiendo…-le dice la rana. El director le habla a Amathyst, porque iban a ensayar

-¡Amathyst, Shadow al escenario… hay que practicar lo que se pueda hoy, ya que terminaremos temprano…- Azura detrás del telón junto con Shadow(bueno, el no estaba de espía, solo pensaba…)

-oye…Shadow…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-bueno escuche, que ella nunca ha ido a un baile…-

-¿Y eso a mí que?-le contesta con indiferencia usual

-que serias el primero en invitarla…-

-no me interesa…-le responde y se dirige al escenario, pasando de largo al hada…

Todo iba como siempre, en los ensayos, uno que otro error, hasta que llega la escena del beso; dónde el fantasma, ya no puede contener el amor que sentía por la joven corista, tras haberla secuestrado por afición, en pleno escenario, en plena obra… la lleva a su mundo subterráneo, donde hay una platica

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No tiene sentido!-le dice Amathyst, disimulando confusión, Shadow, él la toma de la cintura, llevándola contra su cuerpo, especialmente su pecho(Según el libreto, claro)

-por el mismo motivo de que te ibas a ir… te ibas con el por amor… dejándome sin tu presencia ni voz-

-¿Solo te importa eso?-

-no… no te quiero perder… mi corazón es tuyo…al igual… pero no sé si tu…-él la empieza a abrazar con más fuerza, Amathyst tira el libreto y lo abraza con cariño; el director se extraño mucho… ya que no viene en el libreto…

-aun me amas…-le termina de decir el príncipe, tornándose muy afectuoso con la joven, dejando caer escrito

-si, aun te amo…-

-porque… te amo… y deseo que estés conmigo… por siempre…-ambos se empezaron a acercase más… casi a punto de besarse… solo había un detalle… que iba a ser real…

Pero el destino no deseaba que fuese era el momento (¡Se evito una posible y empalagoso momento!! ¡Viva!) Cuando iban a besarse, los interrumpió el sonido de una campana

-! Luigi! ! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!! ¡Y justo en la mejor parte!!-el grita el director al sorprendido muchacho cerca de la campana de tamaño colosal

-usted me dijo que hiciera sonar la campana cuando fuese la hora...-

-OH, es cierto... ¡Bien, todos bajen del escenario, es hora de irnos!!-todos se empezaron a ir; cuando ambos notaron que estaban en los brazos del otro, Amathyst se aparto rápidamente de el príncipe y le dice apenada

-lo... siento... no era mi intención-pero era tan grande su vergüenza que se fue corriendo directo a su casa… mientras Shadow, estaba atónito por lo que iba a hacer y decidió que era la hora de irse al palacio.

Eran las 7 y media, el palacio brilla con gran esplendor; muchas personas de gran alcurnia están llegado, todos luces elegantes y con ropas plateadas, sino era una joya ó escudo de armas de ese precioso metal. Shadow estaba observado por la ventana

-hmpt, mira que patéticos, viniendo a una fiesta de idiotas bien vestidos... -dice mientras se aleja de la ventana

-oye Shadow... ¿No piensas ir?-

-no-

-¿Por qué?-le cuestiona Azura algo extrañada, mientras él, se sienta en el sofá

-es una perdida de tiempo-

-¿Se puede saber porque no invitaste a Amathyst al baile?-no tenia objeto para hacerlo-

-!No mientas! Ella te importa... Y más de lo que crees-

-no sé de que estas hablando-

-bueno, que más da... te digo algo...-dice el hada, que al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea

-se que te va a interesar-le dice muy manipuladora, intentando levantar su interés

-ella vendrá al baile...-

-tu misma dijiste que ella no podía venir...-

-claro, pero ella también dijo que podía venir sola...-eso, a pesar de que no se notaba, despertó el interés oculto del monarca

-¡Te lo juro mi alteza...!! Por su nombre lo es... -no decía nada, Azura se escabullo para irse del palacio dorado y visitar otro habiente...

Eran las 8 y media, Amathyst desde su casa, en su habitación a oscuras, miraba el palacio brillar

-mire Sr. Le Crock... el palacio que lindo se ve-

-si monabi... ¿Por qué no va? Le encantaría ir, ¿Cierto?-

-si, pero para que... solo estaría ahí sin hacer nada... seguramente será aburrido, sin "chiste"… y también divinos… además, mi madre esta despierta no puedo ir aunque quisiera y menos me dará permiso... –

-OH, lo olvide... el mesiere Shadow estará ahí...-

-si... el... -dice con un suspiro

-por lo que veo, no eso el baile-

-mira... yo... lo amo... y... quisiera estar a su lado... pero, no se puede... nos separa una gran distancia-

-solo porque el es un príncipe y tu... bueno, no importa ¿Vas a dejarlo? ¿Te tragaras tu amour por él?-le pregunta la rana sorprendida

-si... el algún día se casara con su prometida... y... no es justo que yo le arruine su vida...-

-¿Y es justo que sufras por amour, mientras él esa cómodo en su palacio?-

-más vale su felicidad a la mía- le contesta Amathyst con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, derramando una lagrima trasparente...

-¡No es necesario llorar!!-exclama una voz dulce y alegre; era Azura(se equivocó como 15 casas, no hay que culparla, no sabia a donde ir)

-porque iras-le dice el hada acercándosele

-¿Quien eres tu?-le cuestiona Amathyst sorprendida al ver un hada tan brillante y tierna

-¡OH por Jesús, un hada!-dice con desagrado la rana

-¡tu cállate anfibio ó te tiro por la ventana... ups, lo siento, soy Azura el hada... vengo a llevarte al palacio... al baile!!-

-no puedo ir...-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-no puede por su madre y con el simple hecho de que la realeza estará ahí, para comérsela viva-le contesta la rana

-a ti no te pregunte-

-pero tiene razón... no puedo ir...-

-eso yo lo puedo resolver... duermo a todos tus parientes hasta la media noche, mientras tu vas y bailas con el príncipe Shadow-le propone el hada, Amathyst con simpleza le dice

-gracias pero no pienso ir...-ella se asusto mucho y le insistió

-por favor ve... le jure por tu nombre que irías-

-¡¿Qué?!!! Además de querer mal influenciar a mi mademoiselle con tus... argh olvídalo, dijo que no iría y punto, ahora confiesas que juraste a su nombre, ¡que bajo!!!-exclama enojado el anfibio

-no tenia opción ó nunca iba a despertar su interés... ¡Además no te incumbe!!-le responde Azura molesta

-pero, ¿A quien?-

-!A Shadow Von Bismarck!!-le responde casi gritando, Amathyst se sorprende al oírla ya que significaba que el solo estará ahí por ella...

(Dios, ¿Amathyst ira al baile? Ó ¿Shadow ira a esperarla ó buscarla? le invito a continuar leyendo...)


	7. Chapter 7: con un bello vals

Capitulo 7° "… Con un bello vals"

-disculpa no quise ser grosera-le dice Azura; un poco nerviosa estaba el hada, porque si Shadow descubría que era una mentira, le iba a costar las alas

-te lo pido, ve al baile…. Si no Shadow me cortara las alas ó algo peor-

-OH, por favor hada, él puede que sea indiferente, callado y un solitario hasta sucumbir… pero no tiene porque matarte…-

-¡claro! Tiene todas las de ganar, me condenará a muerte…-dice preocupada, se dirige a Amathyst, que se notaba muy callada

-te lo ruego, el se le notaba muy interesado al escuchar que tu irías…-ella se impresiono, inclusive se sonroja mucho

-¡Cállate hada! No debes darle falsas esperanzas a mi mademoiselle-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-le response muy agresiva y comienzan a discutir. Amathyst con fuertes latidos, se levanta de la silla y se dirige al ropero

-¡Eres una…! Mademoiselle… ¿Qué esta haciendo?-dejan de pelear al ver que Ella buscaba algo en especial…

Mientras tanto en el palacio, en el bellísimo salón de baile, lleno de gente y belleza plateada y luz de sol encerrado; Shadow, caminaba entre la gente, buscándola sin querer, pero lo único con lo que se topaba, era cinismo e hipocresía de los nobles, damas de honor y demás. Para su mala suerte, lo encuentra Isabela

-¡Shadow amor! Creí que no vendrías-

-ni yo tampoco-le responde indiferente

-que bueno que estés aquí…-esta lucia un hermoso vestido color rojo(ya que es su color favorito) aunque un tanto exagerado, lucia muy sensual pero de cierto modo algo vulgar(estaba algo entallado en la zona del busto y cadera, escalofriante) y decide acompañarlo; se queda con el halagando que algún dia se iban a casar con el joven monarca; el príncipe se hastiaba por tanta gente hueca, por un descuido de ella, llega un momento en que logra escaparse de su "prometida" y se dirige al balcón; se dirigió al barandal, cruzo los brazos; con tal de contemplar la luna y pensar su estado mental tan confundido(pobre chico… ¡Piensas mucho las cosas! ¡Solo déjate llevar! Hombre… mas bien, erizo)

-vaya perdida de tiempo… ni pretendía en venir… pero, Azura me dijo que ella estaría aquí…-al oírse, sacudió rudamente la cabeza y con su forma de ser habitual, se dijo

-¡Que me importa Amathyst! Por mi… que se fuera de mi vida… pero… aun así… estas demasiado en mis pensamientos…-dice mientras deja recargar su cabeza sobre su mano, al emitir un suspiro, se aleja de ahí, pero casi a punto de entrar, siente una corazonada, que lo obliga a regresar, extrañado, mira hacia el jardín con luces tenues y suaves… Para su sorpresa… estaba Amathyst caminado sin rumbo, parecía perdida, mas eso… no le intereso, la veía tan sublime, luciendo un sencillo pero bello atuendo color verde esmeralda, talle de "cola de sirena" que la hacía remarcar su figura(mejor que le vaya parando a las descripciones, ¿No les parece?)Shadow se llego a sentir un poquito nervioso, ya que no estaba habituado a verla así, inclusive a ruborizarse; pero el ferviente deseo que le carcomía el alma, lo izo ir a buscarla…

-mh… ¿En donde estoy?-se pregunta con tono perdido

-en los jardines del palacio…-le responde Shadow, ella se alegra mucho y corre a abrazarlo con fuerza; su corazón reacciona de inmediato, le empieza a latir muy fuerte y inclusive a faltarle el aire por la velocidad de las palpitaciones… pero en el fondo, se sentía extrañamente bien, y empezaba a brotarle la sensación de sentir su piel…. Pero a pesar de estas emociones, se contuvo

-ya suéltame…-

-no quiero…-

-has lo que quieras-ella se aparta del príncipe, comienza a decirle su tardanza, se había extraviado desde que llego y que con la ayuda de un hada y una rana encantada, le guiaron, pero estos se empezaron a pelear y decidió ir por su cuenta a buscarlo

-… y eso fue lo que paso…-

-hmpt, no me sorprende-y de repente, todas las luces se van y el palacio queda en tinieblas; en el salón se escucharon gritos de algunas mujeres

-¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?-

-no lo sé-Shadow, a pesar de la oscuridad, miraba bien a Amathyst, que contemplaba la luna, esta parecía ser un gran foco blanco, que iluminaba el lugar… el quería estar a solas con ella (como amigos, OK) a modo si fuese otro día más, pero, algo lo hacia diferente, era que Amathyst solo estuviese con el… en soledad absoluta… así que tomo su mano

-Ven conmigo-

-¿a dónde?-

-solo sígueme-el joven monarca la lleva hasta dentro del palacio… donde iban a ir…

Al llegar, este le abre la puerta y Amathyst exclama

-WOW… que hermoso…-era el jardín secreto del príncipe (¿Qué creían? ¿Qué la llevaría a su habitación?… Ja, mejor sigan leyendo)

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunta sin mucho interés, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que ella estuviese emocionada

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-luna…-

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-le cuestiona extrañada, el con la mirada le señala, esta al ver, se emociona mucho, corre más adentro; era un gran suelo de forma circular cubierto de margaritas, bellas, sencillas, brillantes como la luna propia; Amathyst se inca en la orilla, y empieza a contemplarlas; Shadow, quería estar a su lado, así que no dudó, se acerco, tomo una margarita, la mas linda que había

-eres muy afortunado en tener este bello paraje…-le dice contenta, el la sorprende al poner en su cabeza la flor que había recogido, esta se sonroja, mientras el con tono sonriente pero suave, muy suave

-hmpt… te ruborizaste…-

-bueno, no me esperaba esto…- le dice apenada Amathyst, mientras que el monarca alejaba su mano

-me gusta el color de tus mejillas… un rojo suave, uniforme… y especial…-el le acaricia con gentileza el rostro, pero deja su mano; Amathyst suspira con suavidad, este empieza a jalar con dulzura el rostro, ambos entre cerrando los ojos… iban a besarse… por 1° vez…

Pero ese no era el momento adecuado (¡Gracias dios!!!!) cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca…

-¡OH dios mío…! ¡Van a besarse, que emoción!!!-exclama Azura emocionada, ambos se sorprenden y se apartan rápidamente

-¡ARGH! Hada fastidiosa, mataste el momento…-le regaña Le Crock

-¡mira quien habla!-le dice enojada el hada

-¡Sr. Le Crock! ¿Dónde estaba?-le pregunta Amathyst. Anteriormente, Amathyst había dicho que la rana y el hada se pusieron a discutir (inclusive en carruaje que los llevaba al palacio) y cuando ella se aparto para indagarlo el lugar para encontrar a Shadow, ambos al darse cuenta fueron a buscarla; en el camino hacia el gran salón, seguían peleando (¡Ya cásense!)

-¡TONTO anfibio! ¿Cómo pudiste perderla de vista?-

-mejor cierra esa bocota hada de…-

-mira…-ambos encuentran a el monarca, que había encontrado ha Amathyst

-míralo… ese es el brillo del amor en el…-dice contenta, pero Le Crock, miro que de cierto modo dudaba y no le pareció una buena señal

-¿Estas segura que el messier Shadow esta enamorado de mi mademoiselle?-

-al 100%, lo escuche diciendo que la tiene clavada en sus pensamientos…-

-mh…-se pregunto el anfibio, ya que no le opinaba que el no estaba muy seguro de que la amaba ó que al menos pareciera que es verdad…

Cuando Shadow fue con ella; Azura le dijo a Le Crock

-quédate aquí-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-ella se aleja y busca el interruptor principal de la luz, al encontrarlo, exclama

-¡Bien, es hora del baile a ciegas!!-lo baja y hay oscuridad total; al regresar, le pregunta al anfibio

-¿Qué paso?-

-el messier se llevo a Amathyst… Ahora, ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar en esta oscuridad?-ella piensa un poco en ello, y le dice

-creo que se a donde la traslado…-así que ambos fueron a seguirlos…

-y ahora estamos aquí…-le explica Azura, ambos estaban algo confundidos por lo que iban a hacer

-¡Vamos, vamos! Esto es un baile, no un velorio…-le incita la rana, este salta a una mesa y le dice al hada

-¡Ve hada de la música! Encanta las flores para que sean musicales y alegres como el sol-le pide el anfibio

-¡Si, señor! Y esas son musas…-(las Musas, eran como diosas, pero no tanto, servían para inspirar a los escribas y demás, por sin no lo sabían) le aclara, ella esparce brillante polvillo mágico en las flores y estas empiezan a sonar música de orquesta, alegre y "pegadiza"

-¡wii!-exclama Amathyst mientras da un giro y se aparta de Shadow, y como no había nadie, ella bailaba como quisiera

-¡Vamos messire Shadow! La dama lo aguarda-hmpt…-le responde al mismo tiempo cruza los brazos

-vamos su alteza, nadie más esta aquí, solo tu y Amathyst, nosotros solo somos adornos de jardín-le incita Azura; Shadow no muy convencido, acepta, y se dirige a la revolotéate niña

-¿Me permites esta pieza?-le pide, mientras ofrece su mano, ella da la suya

-claro-y como ambos no sabían bailar, solo improvisaban pero se divertían más; Amathyst se mostraba sonriente y Shadow sonreía con suavidad debes en cuando… tenían su propio baile privado… su soledad completa y la luna como luz… cuando se acabaron las canciones alegres; Azura, dispuesta a elevar sus sentidos amorosos de ambos, decidió cantar

-¡Le Crock toca la flauta!-el toma un carrizo, la hace unos agujeros

-¿Te sabes la canción "Solamente tu y yo"?-el empieza a tocar. Al notar el tipo de música, lenta, ambos dudaban en bailar

-¿Deseas bailar conmigo?-le dice Amathyst sonrojada, el solo toma su mano y su cintura, la cual era un si, empezaron a deslizarse por el balcón, mientras, el hada cantaba esta canción de amor

_-… inocencia y poder, juntos hallaran más que una amistad… algo ahí cambio… en su corazón… fábula ancestral… música inmortal… solamente tu y yo… siempre será igual… siempre sin pensar… como la verdad de que el sol saldrá… siempre como el sol, surge la ilusión, fábula ancestral, música inmortal, solamente… tu y yo… como la verdad de que el sol saldrá…-_en sus cánticos; ambos, dejan de sostenerse la mano para apretársela con fuerza, solo se miraban a los ojos, ella con una sonrisa de ensueño y un bello brillo en su mirar(¡Ay que romántico! Mas bien que asco, pero la hace mas interesante. Nota: ella no usaba maquillaje con brillos, ¡Ni existían ese tipo de cosmético!!)

Shadow, la miraba raro, pero se sentía también, tan feliz, tan vivo, como si lo tuviese todo, que ignoro ese detalle y sucumbió para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por ella… mas que… desconocía…

_-…Solamente tu… y… yo…-_Azura dejo de cantar, en el rostro se le notaba un brillo de emoción

-¿Sabes tocar el acordeón?-

-si-le dice la rana, ella con sus polvos crea uno

-¡Dale!-el hada empieza a tocar, empieza de tal modo que sorprende a los bailarines

_-¡OH Noche especial!… la llamamos bella noche… ven a admirar esas luces brillar, que seguramente tu conoces… si estas con quien amas…-_cuando bailan, Amathyst suelta su mano y se recarga en el pecho de Shadow, el se sorprende, inclusive llega a dudar, pero le gusta tanto que se sienta tan protegida, que la abraza

_-… esta te va a sorprender… cuando la rotunda magia llegará y el amor va a florecer… ¡wow!… noche especial, de amor celestial… vuestra noche… es bella noche…-_al terminar, ambos estaban muy profundizados en su querer, inclusive el joven monarca, había colocado su cabeza sobre ella, mostrándose muy cariñoso con la joven; ambos respiraban con suavidad, de forma sincronizada

-bien, mi hada… hora de irnos…-

-¿Por qué? Quiero ver cuando se besen-dice ilusionada

-no, no manobi… hay que dejarlos solos…-el la toma de las alas y se la lleva dejando solos al príncipe y a la doncella…

-Disculpa lo que hice…-le dice Amathyst sin verlo, estaba tan consumida por el amor que sentía, que algo se le había olvidado

-no importa… me gusta que estés así… tan cerca-le dice muy sentimentalmente Shadow, aunque no tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía, ambos se miran a los ojos y le dice acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza

-me gustan tus ojos… tan brillantes y hermosos y tu sonrisa… tan misteriosa e inquietante, no sabes cuantas noches soñaba con ella-Amathyst le parecían tan bellas sus palabras, tanto que decidió regresarle el favor

-tu eres el ser más honesto que conozco… tan seguro… y… y-

-guarda silencio…-le indica Shadow empujándole con gentileza la cabeza, ambos empezaron a abrazarse… iban a terminar el beso que dejaron pendiente en la tarde…

(¿Se besaran?… ¿Será el ultimo capitulo el siguiente? Sigan leyendo amigos míos ó ¿Se quedaran con la duda? Notaron que use 2 películas, que va, tres de Disney para mi retorcida imaginación n_n)


	8. Chapter 8: beso traidor

(perdon por la tardanza, estaba ocupada con la escuela y otros asuntos n-nUU, pero bueno, les traigo el capitulo 8° de esta maravillosa historia!! aunque sea una indiada xD)

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de SEGA y CIA no me pertenecen, si fuese asi, mataria al Azulito XD, haria de Shadow mio y otras cosas sin sentido. Nota: algunos personajes son de mi creacion.

Capitulo 8° "Beso Traidor"

A 5 centímetros de besarse… suena la campana del reloj, despertando de aquel sueño de amor (¡No hubo beso! ¡Viva!!) Ambos se miran raros, como si el sentimiento que los une se hubiera esfumado; Amathyst, mira el reloj y ve que ya son las 12

-¡EH! Ya es tarde, tengo que irme…-ella al querer apartarse, el monarca la abraza con más fuerza

-no quiero que te vayas-

-pero…-

-quédate aquí… conmigo, solo conmigo… aunque sea por una noche-

-no puedo, el hechizo de Azura dura hasta la medianoche, y si me ve afuera a estas horas…-le dice preocupada, el va liberándola lentamente, al dejarla totalmente libre, mira a otro lado; su mirar era indescriptible, era triste, pero a la vez, confundido y perdido…

-adiós, Shadow, nos vemos en el teatro…-ella se va corriendo de ahí, solo voltea atrás un poco y dice

-mh… tan cerca… debí decirte…-. Entre tanto el joven rey, se sienta en una silla y contempla la luna

-¡Solo quiero verlos besándose! ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡No debemos ver su intimidad!-le decía la rana a rastras para detener a Azura y su afán de verlos besándose, pero al ver solo al monarca, ella exclama algo decepcionada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y los besos?-Le Crock se le acerca al monarca y le dice

-messier, ¿a dónde fue la mademoiselle Amathyst?-

-se fue…-el se extraña y le cuestiona

-¿Y porque no fuiste a buscarla?-

-¿Para que? Ella se fue por su voluntad, y no puedo obligarla a nada…-el anfibio no le gusto para nada ese comentario y le dice al hada

-bien, su alteza, hada de 3°, me retiro…-el se va saltando en las sombras

-¡JA, hada de 3°!-exclama molesta ella y Shadow con voz firme le dice

-¿Me mentiste… acerca de Amathyst?-

-bueno… yo…-empieza a titubear, el dice mientras se levanta

-no importa… ya te complací-

-¡espere! ¡¿Le confeso su amor a ella?!-le pregunta Azura, el se detiene extrañado y le dice

-no hay nada de que confesar…-y esa vez, se va definitivamente…

Durante una semana, toda la ciudad estaba hablando del baile, a excepto del príncipe y la niña actriz, solo pensaban en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber sido del reloj, mas el monarca, se preocupaba por otras cosas… como una noche, eran como la 1 de la mañana, estaba dormido y hablado en su estado

-mh… eres tan… quédate… quiero… que… seas… mi… porque… te… te… amo…-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo al final, se levanta de golpe, sudando(¡Sabrá dios como se dio cuenta…! Y ¡¿Qué habrá estado soñando?!!); empezó a relajarse y se dice bastante enojado pero también sonaba confundido

-¡diablos! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! Estas acciones, este sentir… ¡No tiene sentido!… ah… debe tener una fuente… ¿Pero que…?- y se dio cuenta, pero decido experimentar para estar seguro. Al día siguiente… todo iba normal… Shadow, no había visto ha Amathyst toda la mañana, y nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia donde estaba; el príncipe no le gustaba, en el fondo quería verla, la extrañaba, pero no se daba cuenta… cansado, se fue en medio ensayo

-¡Shadow! A ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo!- le exigió le director mientras le daba de golpes con el libreto si querer a un extra

-¡Nadie me dice que hacer!-le responde mientras se marcha; el se dirigió al parque, al sitio escondido, pero no la encontró ahí

-diablos… ¿Es tan difícil encontrar a una chica ingenua con el cabello largo?-llamo a Azura; esta apareció de inmediato

-¿Si Shadow? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-¿Sabes en donde esta Amathyst?-le cuestiona como si fuese la pregunta más común del día; el hada pensó que seria porque el quería verla y confesarle su sentir

-bien… creo que esta en su casa…-el no le dijo nada y se fue a la juguetería…

Al llegar, el cuestiona desinteresadamente (Eso es lo que el cree)al abuelo de ella

-¿Dónde esta Amathyst?-

-ah, la pobrecilla pesco un resfriado y no puede ir a ningún lugar en su estado…-

-entiendo… ¿Puedo subir a verla?-

-claro…-el amable señor le indica por donde ir, este se retira, al subir logra a visualizar a la madre de Amathyst

-hmpt…-este toma extremas precauciones para que esta no lo mire; al lograrlo se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de tocar, suspira y lo hace

-¡Adelante!-responde Amathyst estornudando

-gracias Le Crock… ¡Shadow! ¡que linda sorpresa!-le responde ella desde la cama

-¿Cómo estas?-

-algo…-estornuda otra vez, este entra y empiezan a hablar

-disculpa que te reciba así, no sabía que me ibas a visitar…-

-olvídalo…-

-¿Hablaste con mi madre?-el se queda callado, ella se preocupa y le cuestiona

-¿Acaso…?-

-no entre a la fuerza, si es lo que piensas-Amathyst suspira y vuelve a estornudar

-menudo resfriado que pillo… ¿No te parece messier Shadow?-le habla la rana en su mini estanque

-hmpt-este toma una silla y se sienta al lado de ella

-mmh… ¿Pescaste un resfriado?-le dice sarcástico

-bueno… todo paso ayer…-esta le empieza a redactar lo que sucedió, ella para evitar que su madre la pillara se fue gateando por una orilla de la pared e irse a su alcoba, pero no se fija en la mesa que hay esta choca con ella y tira una jarra con agua fría… al terminar ella medio se ríe y le dice

-no volveré a irme así… y menos de noche…-

-hmpt…-

-Y dime… ¿Que hiciste después de que me fui?- le pregunta curiosa, el sin mucho caso le contesta

-me regrese al baile… Isabela me atrapo, no tuve más de otra que bailar con ella… logre escaparme, cuando un conde ebrio estaba balbuceando estupideces…-

-WOW…-le exclama ella, Shadow le dice con la intención de aclarar

-no te sorprendas… nunca falta el típico imbécil…-

-no eso… ¿Recuerdas que por uno fue que nos conocimos?-

-tienes razón-ella se pone a pensar inocentemente y le dice

-¿Crees que en un futuro… exista un dia feriado para las personas en estado de ebriedad?-

-hmpt… no hay necesidad… es todos los días…-ella se empieza a reír, casi no aguardaba el aliento; Shadow no le entendía porque le causaba gracia, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho verla carcajear; llega un momento en que ella por poco(por 10° vez, en la semana) se vuelve a caer de la cama, pero Shadow llega a atraparla

-gracias-este la levanta de nuevo a su lugar, y se quedan viéndose firmemente a los ojos, ambos sienten un poderoso pulso en ellos, acercándose con lentitud, llevándolos a intentar besarse otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no había factores que lo evitaran…

Todo parecía que iba a ser irremediable el beso, hasta que Le Crock se tira de la mesa (¡Amare a esa rana por siempre!!!)

-¡OH dios mío! ¡Que dolor!-ella al escuchar el chillido del anfibio, se aparta de Shadow y corre a auxiliar a su resbaloso amigo

-Sr. Le Crock, ¿Se encuentra bien?-el monarca descubre algo, se levanta y le dice

-ya me voy…-

-tan pronto…-le dice Amathyst al voltear hacia con el

-de todos modos me veras mañana… adiós-le dice Shadow ya en la puerta, y detrás de ella murmura

-eres tu… hmpt…-y se va… esa noche en el palacio; Shadow pensaba una y otra vez su plan

-necesito una idea de cómo… ¿Cómo me deshago de ella?…-inclusive se metió a bañar, con tal de encontrar una respuesta… hasta que encontró una forma de hacerlo…

-bien Amathyst… sea lo que sea que me provoques… mañana desaparecerá…-.

Al día siguiente… este mientras se vestía, le dice a Azura

-Azura…-

-si…-

-pase lo que pase, no me acompañes hoy…-

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta rara, pero este no le responde, solo termina de cambiarse y se va de la alcoba. En el teatro, todo era normal (eso incluye los regaños, las gritaderas, los accidentes, etc. Etc.)hasta que llego al noche…Amathyst se había quedado hasta tarde con Shadow para arreglar ciertos asuntos y porque este le dijo que le daría una sorpresa; ella, siendo una minina curiosa y que le encantan las sorpresas, se quedo… mas, nunca se imagino lo que seria… todo iba bien, cuando llego la hora de irse… ambos estaban en el escenario, con un foco encendido, pero capaz de iluminar con intensidad

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-se despide alegre, el le intercepta diciendo

-¿No se te olvida algo?-

-mh… ¡A sí…!! Darte tu abrazo-se regresa y le da su abrazo, al terminar

-bien ya esta…- para su sorpresa, el príncipe la abraza con suavidad y fuerza

-¡¿Que haces?!-le cuestiona con sus mejillas rojas por la sorpresa

-hablas demasiado…-

-¡EH!-este le acaricia la cabeza por detrás y le indica por ultima vez

-ssh…-y la besa con ternura, abrazándola con dulzura pero no deja de notarse que lo hacia con fuerza; Amathyst estaba atónita por el beso, pero al mismo tiempo era una bendición, que el haya sido su 1° beso y como lo amaba intensamente, se sintió tan feliz… llego a liberar sus brazos y abrazar a Shadow; este creyó que trataba de librarse pero al ver que solo era para tenerlo más cerca, la empezó ha abrazarla con más delicadeza, pero no cesaban de besarse; su corazón caliente por acelerar más de lo acostumbrado(solo faltaba el aceite, para evitar desgastes, como los motores), este se mostraba muy efusivo con la joven, casi real… casi amor de verdad…

Duraron un buen rato besándose, ambos le dolían los labios, pero eso no impidió que continuaran… llega un momento en el cual Shadow le confiesa con la dulzura de su voz entrecortada

-… te… amo…- al decírselo la besa por ultima vez

-ya es tarde… adiós…-este se aparta de los brazos de la sorprendida y sonrojada joven, se va dejándola atrás al irse por la izquierda; Amathyst, boquiabierta por el sentimiento, sonríe muy emocionada, con los latidos de su corazón casi a punto de reventar por la impresión, con miedo sin serlo, llega a tocarse los labios con ambas manos y se va corriendo tan alegre. Mientras tanto, el detrás de bambalinas, respiraba con dificultad (no sufre de asma y/o gripe, aclarando, ya que hay algunos que les "patina el coco")por las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón, llego a decirse mientras se acaricia la boca

-mh… no estuvo tan mal… tengo que admitirlo, me gusto, ademas me dejo un buen sabor de boca…-este se marcha definitivamente pensando en aquél momento de intimidad que paso… al regresar a su palacio, para su fortuna Isabela no estaba esperándolo(De la que se salvo) al entrar a su habitación, Azura lo estaba esperando

-¡hola Shadow!… ¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien…- le responde sin mucho caso

-¿Algo interesante que contar?-

-no…-así estuvo el hada diciéndole y preguntándole una y otra vez, hasta que se "colgó sola"

-¡Vamos Shadow! ¡¿Qué se siente tener en tus brazos y besar una y otra vez a Amathyst?!-el se extraña al escucharla, ya que en ningún momento se lo había comentado (ni se lo iba a comentar… ¿Ustedes le dirían a un hada o a alguien tan inestable de emociones (que no las puede controlar) sobre un asunto privado?)Azura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y empezó a volar muy despacito para escabullirse de el, pero este la atrapa y le cuestiona

-¿Me seguiste cierto?-

-bueno… yo…-titubeaba esta

-no importa-el príncipe la libera y va al armario ya que iba a tomarse un baño… ya en la tina, el vapor hacen que el monarca caiga en los recuerdos y empiece a hablar

-mmmh… acepto que me gusto… sus labios estaban muy suaves, si me fuera posible lo volvería a hacer-pero retorna a ser el mismo

-no obstante… tengo que olvidar lo que paso entre los 2, por mucho que me haya deleitado-. En otra escena muy diferente, había saltos y estallidos de felicidad

-¡OH, Sr. Le Crock!! ¡No sabe lo feliz que soy!!!-le decía mientras ella tomaba de las ancas al anfibio al mismo tiempo giraba y bailaba

-¡tranquilícese mi mademoiselle!-

-lo siento… pero ¡Estoy tan feliz…! ¡No puedo creerme que Shadow me ame! Ah… creí… pensé que nunca se fijaría en mi… por amor…-

-OH mademoiselle, esta tan enamorada del messier-

-pero no obsesivamente… quiero estar a su lado… quiero cuidarlo y amarlo… y lo sabrá mañana…-

-¡mañana! Pero creí que usted ya se le había confesado…-

-no pude, el se fue antes de que lo hiciera…-este cometario no le gusto para nada a Le Crock, inclusive tuvo un mal presentimiento… que por desgracia… acertó…

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba con tenuidad… en la juguetería estaba llena de ilusión, pero no eran los juguetes… Amathyst se levanto muy temprano, para arreglarse y verse más linda, con el único propósito de que vería al monarca, mientras se arreglaba, cantaba una tierna canción de amor

_-me he prometido pedirme perdón… me confesado con mi corazón… me he enamorado de todo mi amor… y despedirme de tus fantasmas hoy… y de repente apareces tu… mientras me hablas me hago la dormida… te mentiría, si negara, hoy que solo sueño contigo… tu… conoces mis secretos, solo tu… me elevas hasta el cielo…-_así se la paso arreglándose el cabello, después arreglo su vestido, procuraba que luciera como nuevo, así que cambio unos listones y un poco de tela… al terminar, para cualquiera no notaria ni siquiera el cambio, pero alguien que ama, si

-¡mire Sr. Le Crock…! ¿Que opina?-

-luce como reina…-

-no tanto… -le dice sencilla la muchacha

-no, no, nada de humildad… luces hermosa mademoiselle…-pero la rana cambio su tono de voz al decirle

-… escuchadme… no se haga muchas ilusiones… "Entre más alto, más duele"-

-¿Por qué ese consejo tan…?-le cuestiona extrañada

-solo se lo digo… ya váyase o se le hará tarde…-¡EH! Tienes razón… nos vemos…-le dice esta al salir alegremente de la alcoba; la rana suspira con suavidad

-solo espero que solo sea un sentir…-.

Amathyst llega a tiempo al teatro, pero solo había un problema… tenia miedo de entrar y confesar, tras varios intentos, entro vio a Shadow esperándola en el escenario

-bien… aquí voy…-se auto dijo con cierta timidez, al seguir avanzando, el logra visualizarla

-ya era hora de llegaras-le dice cuando esta sube las escaleras

-necesito hablar contigo-

-lo que hace la ironía, yo también-le explica Amathyst

-bien nos vemos al salir…-le comenta Shadow, mientras se aparta de su lado(sonó como las peleas de primaria "nos vemos a la salida" … aah… tiempos aquellos)todo iba normal, ensayos, regaños, preparación… más regaños, en fin… era un día agradable y pacifico hasta que llego la noche… Amathyst estaba esperándolo en escenario, estaba nerviosa, se preguntaba una y otra vez si vendría

-buenas noches…-saludo una voz ni grave o aguda, muy fácil de recordar, eran difíciles de olvidar esos ojos color rubí que se aproximaban, que una vez se cerraron para mostrar su afecto y sentir

-hola Shadow-le saluda ella, como un pajarillo en mal tiempo

-mira, te cite para hablar al respecto de lo que paso ayer…-

-es una gran coincidencia, también de eso te quería hablar… te quiero decir… que yo… yo…-le iba diciendo con temor y cuando iba a confesárselo

-olvídalo—

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-se desconcertó

-no tiene caso recordarlo…-

-¿Por qué? Lo que hicimos es algo muy…-

-estúpido… mira, no me agradas, tampoco me gusta tu ingenuidad, eres demasiado estupida, si no fuera por mi estarías muerta… hazme un favor y dejemos de ver…-le dice muy cruelmente, ella muy embrollada, le dice

-pero… me dijiste que me amabas…-

-olvídalo, todo lo que paso entre nosotros es simple historia… además… los sentimientos son para idiotas…-Amathyst estaba muy desconcertada por lo que escuchaba, sin romper a llorar

-me usaste… no tenias porque hacerlo, si querías besarme me lo hubieras dicho… así continuaríamos siendo amigos…-

-amigos… nunca fuimos amigos… entiéndelo… me tienes harto, con tus tonterías de infanta, tu maldita obsesión por los dulces y los inexistentes sueños de los que tanto hablas… olvídalo, porque yo ya lo hice… además… nunca te amaría, el amor es para los idiotas-este se aparta de ella, dándole la espalda

-no puedo creer… que puedas ser tan cruel… te considere mi amigo… y yo…. nunca…-en eso ella rompió en llanto y se fue corriendo de ahí; el príncipe, sin siquiera mover un dedo, dejo que se fuera

-al fin… me sentiré tranquilo…-pero a cada paso que daba, su corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho… pero no lo notaba porque no era más que un simple "pellizco" pero conforme el tiempo….

(mh, por lo que se ve el monarca no la ama y dice que nunca la amo, ni la considero como un amiga… mas Azura, asegura que el la ama… pero tal vez este equivocada… ó… mejor sigan leyendo)

p.d: gracias andrea!!! me inspiras a continuar!!! recomiendame y recuerdame!!! XD


	9. Chapter 9: dias sin sol

**un abrazo y un gran "GRACIAS" a todos los seguidores de esta historia, savy!!**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de SEGA y CIA no me pertenecen, si fuese asi, mataria al Azulito XD, haria de Shadow mio y otras cosas sin sentido. Nota: algunos personajes son de mi creacion.

Capitulo 9° "Días sin sol"

En su palacio… mirando por la ventana… Shadow estaba muy callado (más de lo usual) pensaba mucho en ella, pero lo que más se acordaba era cuando la beso, su corazón tenia severos latidos que lo dejaban a veces sin aliento, este se sentía de cierto modo mal…

Pero conocía a Amathyst y sabia que no lo dejaría, ya que es su único amigo, no lo tomo tan importante y decidió irse a acostar… pero es interceptado por el hada, la cual estaba muy enojada

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mentir así?!…-

-hmpt… me volviste a seguir…-

- claro… quería ver como se besaban… pero salió todo lo contrario… no puedo creer que hayas sido tan cruel… que tal si ella…-el la atrapa y el dice firme

-mira… ella no me importa y jamás me interesara, es estupida y muy ingenua… sin tomar en cuenta su adicción a los dulces-

-pero es inteligente… atenta, decidida… e inocente-

-ah… es por eso que no la quiero volver a ver y nunca más vuelvas a mencionar su nombre…-

-pero…-el se nota enojado, ella se calla y decide no mencionarla… cuando todo duerme, ella se dice

-tal vez me equivoque…-un poco más tarde, el monarca se notaba muy inquieto en sus sueños

-no… no me… no quiero…-se levanta de golpe sudando, sostiene la cabeza y trata de respirar más tranquilo

-estúpido sueño…-se calma, se levanta y mira por la ventana

-fue extraño… ¿Por qué…? Mh, no importa…-y continua admirando la luna llena… pero se sentía tan hueco por dentro…

Al día siguiente… el príncipe entra como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Amathyst. Llega un momento, en que se topan

-ah… hola Shadow… disculpadme por pasar…-le dice muy tímida y retraída, no lo mira y continua caminando, pasando por un lado; se extraña muchísimo por su comportamiento pero le igual esta nueva niña a la anterior… un error grave…

En todo el día, Amathyst se la paso evadiendo a Shadow con excusas o verdades ocultas, da por ejemplo que si iban a ensayar una escena de amor, para evitarla, le decía al director que necesitaba ensayar en otra, en otra ocasión le pidieron llevarle el libreto, lo hizo pero uso una banda para taparse los ojos con tal de no verlo a los ojos, ventanas al alma de una persona.

–hmpt… vaya forma de evitarme… al menos ella…-decía mientras se encamina al escenario… hasta que ve algo que realmente lo impacto, tan dura fue su sorpresa que le borro todo de la cabeza… dejándole una cuestión

-¿Estas…? ¿Estas sonriendo?-la miro junto con el director, sonriéndole como si nada; este se oculta tras el telón y la observa, se extraña muchísimo ya que con el… nunca mostró sonrisa alguna, pero como tan solo había pasado un día de lo ayer

-mh… talvez no quiere levantar sospechas…-se aparta de ahí para adentrarse en la oscuridad, llega a detenerse y voltear a ver un poco, la mira riendo; este continua con cada paso un fuerte latido sofocante…

Amathyst estaba en las gradas mirando toda aquella persona que estaba enamorada de su amor, se sentía pésimo por el engaño de Shadow hacia con ella

-no puedo creer que aún sigas aquí…-le decía Le Crock, estaba sentado en sus piernas

-… que me haya lastimado, no significa que renuncie al teatro, pero cuando acabe esta obra… lo dejare…-

-pero Sherry, te deleita tanto actuar, cantar, ¿Para que dejarlo por un mal?…-

-porque… así fue como lo conocí y así quiero alejarme de aquí…-ella suspira con tristeza, cuando el director le hace llamar

-¡Shadow, Amathyst… venid inmediatamente!!-estos se acercaron; ella guardando distancia, recordando en todo momento lo que paso

-bien, esta vez, ensayaran la escena donde el fantasma el confiesa su amor a Cristine… de acuerdo…-Amathyst no le gusto mucho la idea, pero acepto ya que es su trabajo…

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No tiene sentido!-le dice Amathyst, tratado de disimular confusión, Shadow, él la toma de la cintura, llevándola contra su cuerpo, especialmente su pecho(pero lo hace con tal suavidad, hasta hace dudar)

-por el mismo motivo de que te ibas a ir… te ibas con el por amor… dejándome sin tu presencia ni voz-

-¿Solo te importa eso?-

-no… no te quiero perder… mi corazón es tuyo…al igual… pero no sé si tu…-él la empieza a abrazar con más fuerza,

-aun me amas…-le termina de decir el príncipe, tornándose muy cordial con la joven(según el libreto), pero esta empieza a conmemorar

-porque… te amo… y deseo que estés conmigo… por siempre…-ella empieza a reaccionar por sus palabras

-no es verdad… no me amas… ¡aléjate de mi! ¡Os te lo ruego! ¡no me amas…!-llega a librarse y sale corriendo llorando por un extremo de lugar

-¡ahora que le pasa… debe estar sensible…!-exclamo el director confundido por su comportamiento; Shadow se mantuvo a raya, no le importo que se alejara de este de aquella manera… mas, su corazón era el que latía con mucho, en verdad mucho dolor, casi sofocándolo…

Ya en el palacio, después de que Isabela y Azura lo regañaran (¡que día! Tener una prometida así ó un hada así… mejor no me caso, ni compro esferas de nieve), se fue a dormir, en ese sueño…fue tan significativo… ya que se miraba por cualquier objeto que reflejara, se miraba solo la mitad; llega a encontrársela con otro ser, tomándole la mano; en el cerezo con nuevos retoños diciendo con frialdad

-aun lo recuerdas…-

-a ¿Quién?-

-a Shadow Von Bismarck…-

-¿Quién?-y cuando este iba a besarlo, Shadow despierta de golpe sudando

-ah… menudo día… me pregunto… ¿Ella? ¿Solo sonríe a mis espaldas?-al calmarse, decidió experimentar, se volvió a dormir, y tornó a soñar lo mismo… la noche se fue volando… al llegar al teatro, después de deshacerse de Azura (¿Cómo lo hizo?) al tocar el picaporte, llego a dudar, raro en el, mas eso no lo detuvo a continuar; esta estaba hablando tranquilamente y con su sonrisa en la boca

-¡Shadow…! Llegas temprano…-le indica el director, ella no voltea

-¿Amathyst?-

-ah… hola Shadow…-le saluda tímidamente, borrando su sonrisa y retirándose de ahí; el la vio a lo lejos reír, esta vez, le dolió un poco … Así fue por una semana, a cada día miraba a Amathyst con dulce mirar, pero con dolor; ya que esta solo sonreía cuando no estaba el, al presentarse, esta dejaba de mostrarse alegre a ser una chica tristona y cabizbaja… al príncipe le empezó a doler la falta de risa hacia el, dejaba de comer (bueno, más de lo acostumbrado)en ciertas ocasiones no dormía bien… llegaba a mirarla a lo legos sonriente y lo reconfortaba verla reír, pero… el domingo por la mañana era su ultimo día… todos escuchaban atentos al director

-bien… todos han trabajado duramente para llegar hasta aquí… hoy es feriado… repasen la historia, si es lo que quieren… adiós-se despide el director

-nos vemos mañana a la 7:30 PM-todos se iban a sus casas… pero el, la contemplaba, viendo como se alejaba de el, sentía que su corazón estaba roto y casi llega a enfermar, retorna el camino hacia su palacio…

-quiero que traigan oleos, papel canela, un cuaderno y carboncillos, pintura, crayolas, tiza…-

-si su majestad…-les ordeno a los guardias, estuvo en su habitación todo el día, con su cuaderno dibujando una y otra vez una imagen en especial…

-ahh… que bien dormí…-se dijo el hada bostezando mientras salía de la esfera de cristal, pero se sorprende al ver toda la alcoba tapizada de hojas dibujadas y rayas, varios oleos rotos y una que otra mancha en el suelo

-¿Qué estará pasando?-esta emprende el vuelo y lo ve con un óleo

-Shadow… ¿Qué haces?…-

-un retrato-le responde sin verla, estaba muy concentrado para verla

-¿De Amathyst?-

-si-

-pero dijiste que no querías saber de ella nada…-

-se lo que dije… pero no mencione nada de verla-

-¿No la contemplabas todos los días por lo del teatro?- el deja de dibujar, emite un suspiro y con algo de melancolía le dice

-no como quiero… ella… le sonreía a todos… menos a mi-

-¡¿Cómo te va a sonreír después de lo que le hiciste?!-casi lo regaña otra vez, pero al ver su mirada

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-fui un idiota…-

-no lo eres…-

-claro que lo soy… porque no me di cuenta de que… la necesito… necesito verla sonreír… deseo tenerla junto a mi, tenia la oportunidad perfecta y aun así…-

-pero, la veras cuando sea la obra mañana…-

-quiero quererla ó morir… -emite un gran suspiro lleno de dolor y con gran honestidad, acompañado de palpitaciones más fuertes que el y tan penetrantes como la muerte(parece una receta ¿verdad?)

-lo admito… la amo Azura, la amo demasiado… tenia que darme cuenta de esta manera y perderla… lo peor fue que… lo provoque… y rompí mi promesa-

-no seas tan duro… ¿Cuál promesa?-le dice ella, tratando de reconfortarlo y le cuestiona extrañada

-déjame solo-le pide este

-esta bien-ella se aleja; el príncipe se nota muy triste y con el corazón roto, tanto, que una lagrima escapa por 1° vez…

Llega la noche…

-su alteza… ¿se encuentra mejor?-sale de su casa de cristal y lo ve sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana, siendo iluminado por la luz de la fogata

-ya lo decidí…-

-¿Qué su alteza?-

-decidí… amarla…-

-eso es una buena noticia…-se alegra Azura, pero su sonrisa no dura

-en silencio… en mis recuerdos-

-¿Qué intenta decir?-

-yo… me tragare mis sentimientos… mañana después del teatro… se lo confesare todo… no me sorprenderé si ella no me ama, después de todo… yo fui el que la incito a olvidarme…-después de esto, solo toma el cuaderno donde la tiene dibujada y lo echa al fuego… después de esto, el palacio duerme…

Shadow, sueña con el dia en que la beso por 1° vez y de la gran satisfacción que sintió… y que no volvería a sentir…

Llega la gran noche y todos están nerviosos en el teatro…

(¿Qué pasara? ¿El joven monarca llegara a confesarle su amor? ¿Amathyst hablara más en el siguiente capitulo?… ¡vamos a descubrirlo!!)


	10. Chapter 10: mimo

(perdón por la tardanza, estaba ocupada con la escuela y otros asuntos n-nUU, pero bueno, les traigo el capitulo 8° de esta maravillosa historia!! aunque sea una indiada xD)

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de SEGA y CIA no me pertenecen, si fuese así, mataría al Azulito XD, haría de Shadow mío y otras cosas sin sentido. Nota: algunos personajes son de mi creación.

Capitulo 10° "El mimo…"

(Aclarando… ¡No trata de una acaricia el titulo, eh!!! ¡Dedúzcalo ustedes! Ahora continúen)

Shadow estaba en su camerino mirándose al espejo, sintiendo frío en su corazón, se miraba para estar con alguien, ya que la chica que amaba profundamente y que era su querer tan curto-punzante para su alma… tal vez lo detestaba… se hablaba así mismo con tal de sacar fuerza y hacerlo

-ah… ya es tiempo tengo que confesárselo… así me librare de una carga… para sufrir otra-dicho esto, tomo el antifaz y salió del camerino…

-¡¿Dónde esta Amathyst?!-pregunta el director, al verlo le manda a buscarla, este va a su camerino, pero antes de tocar la puerta, escucha unos inaudibles sollozos, el pega el oído y empieza a interesarse por las peticiones de ella detrás de la puerta

-por favor… te lo ruego… dame fuerza para soportar esta noche… quiero olvidar… pero están difícil relegar a alguien que tanto aprecie… ayúdame a olvidarlo-decía suspirante; al joven monarca no le gustaba en lo absoluto sus palabras, le dolían

-ódiame… di que me quieres ver muerto, peor será… que me olvidaras…-este recupera el sentido y le toca la puerta

-Amathyst… ya es tiempo…-

-ya voy…-este la espera y cuando sale

-¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces aquí?-se asombra al verlo

-quiero hablar contigo-

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¿Una invitación a su propia obra?!-les grita el director, ambos acuden al llamado, empieza la obra cuando el narrador habla. Amathyst suspiraba

-nunca pensé que estaría en el escenario más de 15 minutos…-mientras el príncipe estaba hasta el otro extremo, mirándola a lo lejos

-tenia que conocerte… tenia que hablarte… pero… le diste sentido a mi vida-suspira amargo como el chocolate sin azúcar… continuaba la obra, hubo momentos en que el aprovechaba para sentirla un poco y por muy fuertes que eran sus corazonadas y el deseo de besarla, se abstuvo, prefirió seguir conservando la delgada línea de respeto que había entre ellos y la amaba tanto(como antes dije… recuerdan)que prefería contemplarla reír a lo lejos, que verla llorar por su culpa.

Llega la mitad de la obra, casi acabándose el intermedio; Shadow tenia sed, ve un jarrón con agua y un vaso, se le izo raro ver una jarra(jarra de esas de vidrio, no de la borrachera)de color verde trasparente, difícilmente se podía diferenciar los líquidos en ella, inclusive el vaso; la toma bebe de ella pero antes, llega a olfatearla, al ver que su aroma era como debe ser… pasaron como 30 minutos, llego la hora de la escena del beso; estando ahí, Shadow planeaba besarla de verdad, pero sin dañarla ó hacerlo contra su voluntad; era la escena donde el fantasma le declara su amor; él la toma de la cintura, llevándola contra su cuerpo, principalmente donde esta su corazón; quería que escuchara su corazón latiendo de emoción, la cual solo le daba falsas esperanzas

-por el mismo motivo de que te ibas a ir… te ibas con el por amor… dejándome sin tu presencia ni voz-

-¿Solo te importa eso?-

-no… no te quiero perder… mi corazón es tuyo…al igual… pero no sé si tu…-él la empieza a sentirse un poco mareado(no tenia asco hacia con ella, por si las dudas),

-aun me amas…-le termina de decir el príncipe, parecía muy mareado, demasiado; Amathyst tenia que guardar calma, se repetía una y otra vez que solo era actuación, mas no lo que seguía

-porque… te… te-y se empieza apartar de ella

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué tienes?-sus rojizas orbes pierden brillo y comienza a tambalearse.

-lo… siento-y termina desplomándose a mitad del escenario

-¡Shadow! ¡OH, dios mío!!-exclama Amathyst asustada, y trata de ayudarle; todo el auditorio exclama asustado una explicación

-¡un medico por favor!!-pide ella.

Ya son las 12 de la noche, Amathyst estaba afuera de su camerino, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave…

-¿Qué estará pasando?… ¿Se encontrara bien?-en medio de sus dudas, estaba realmente angustiada por el estado del príncipe, hasta que sale el medico, ella se levanta de la silla donde reposaba y el pregunta con exceso de preocupación en su corazón

-¿Cómo esta doctor? ¿Que paso?-

-ingirió un poderoso veneno, muy especial, algún celoso la puesto intencionalmente con la intención de matarlo…-ella, casi se derrumba de miedo al escucharlo, ya que podía significar que el había fallecido

-…pero debido a sus fuerzas… lograra vivir…-esta emite un suspiro de alivio

-que bueno-

-pero hay malas noticias…-dijo el medico muy serio

-¿Cuáles?-recupero su tono de voz temerosa

-bien… el veneno, no le afecto ningún órgano vital pero sus cuerdas vocales resultaron seriamente dañadas… en pocas palabras, quedara…-ella le dice muy aterrada y temerosa

-terminara mudo de por vida

-así es… lo siento mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer…-ella se aparta de el para entrar a la habitación

-espera…-dijo el doctor

-no puedes entrar… me dejo claro que no dejase entrar a nadie…-ella conocía muy bien a Shadow, sabia que el quería estar solo… pero aun así entro.

Lo vio en el sofá, se le notaba muy meditativo, esta se le acerco con algo de miedo y al sentarse junto con el, le habla de igual forma

-ah… hola… ¿Estas bien?-el solo miraba el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano; el ambiente se sentía muy extraño, entre sofocante y lloroso, pero se sentía tan cálido, como si un corazón, por si solo estuviese echando leña al fuego verde

-ah… no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… ya veras…-le decía mientras trataba de levantarle el animo, inclusive iba a tocarle el brazo, pero este solo se aparta de ella al levantarse, dándole la espalda mirando a cualquier lado sin espejo(solo había uno, pero era muy grande… ¿A caso pensaban que el era un tipo vanidoso? Ja ni en sueños, pero quien sabe =O)dejándole bien claro con la acción que deseaba estar solo y que no necesitaba de ella, no obstante su corazón le rogaba que regresara, deseaba con mucha fuerza que admitirá que ella era su debilidad… pero no cedió; Amathyst entiende la indirecta(la cual parecía muy directa ó muy obvia)sin decir nada se marcho

-adiós Shadow… por siempre…-se dice así misma… en el camerino, el joven monarca pensaba

-… no te quiero a mi lado por lastima… te quiero junto a mi… porque me amas-llego a emitir un suspiro silencioso y una pequeña lagrima escapo de su cara… por 1° vez, le dolía… realmente le dolía…

(¿Me quedo muy corto el capitulo? ¿Shadow realmente lo arruino? (de cierto modo no) ¿Jamás la amara? ¿Tendrá que amarle en silencio, mientras ella ríe sin el? ¿Amathyst dejo de amarlo? Continúen leyendo)


	11. Chapter 11: el cerezo

Capitulo 11° "el cerezo"

(El árbol, no la cárcel… continúen leyendo)

Pasaron los días… nadie notaba que el se había quedado mudo por siempre (no hablaba mucho, como van a notarlo). Azura, ya al tanto de la situación, solo podía hablarle (parecía loca), este raras ocasiones le respondía escribiéndole… pero lo más destacable, era que ya no iba a su jardín secreto, ni caminaba por el gran salón; al comer, solo miraba algo dulce o un detalle colorido, inmediatamente se levantaba para retirase… el hada ya harta de verle tan raro le cuestiona

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡has estado así por más de una semana!!-(mas bien parecía que le estuviese gritando) este estaba leyendo un libro de cómo olvidar, lo deja, coge papel y pluma, comienza a escribir y le entrega la hoja con el mensaje

-veamos… _"no molestes_" ¡eso se todo!!!-le toma la hoja y le vuelve a escribir

_-"si"-_ella se molesta

-estoy harta… ¿Por qué no deseas ir a buscarla?-pero este la ignora completamente, al seguir leyendo

-vamos… sé que una parte de tu corazón la extraña, y lo sé porque la amas, no tiene nada de malo ir a buscarla y declararle tu amor… mas que te rechace, además después de lo que le hiciste tiene una razón muy grande para no amarte… pero ese no es el punto…-este se levanta para buscar otro libro

-vamos Shadow…-(si antes parecía que le hablaba a la pared, ahora el doble)

-te doy un consejo… si quieres olvidarla… dile lo que sientes… aunque sea una carta…-esto le intereso a Shadow, no por olvidarla, sino porque seria una perfecta oportunidad de escaparse del castillo sin que Azura molestara(o eso creía el)este deja el libro y va hacia su armario…

Shadow llega a escaparse sigilosamente(ya que es mudo, más todavía)este se escapa por el punto ciego del castillo y se dirige a la ciudad… en el camino, este empieza a relajarse y a olvidarse de sus penas, por un rato… llega a pasar sin querer frente a la juguetería donde Amathyst vivía

_-"debería entrar…"-_pensaba y miraba los juguetes a los niños dentro y fuera de la tienda, en ese instante, recordó la ingenuidad de ella; por muy fuertes que eran sus corazonadas, se abstuvo, no quería parecer un hipócrita, y menos en frente de la persona que ama; ya que no era posible que después de que le hizo semejante daño, hubiera cambiado de opinión y dijese que la amaba… siguió caminando y recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sobre su extraño vinculo, se preguntaba una u otra vez, como era posible que alguien tan ingenua le haya marcado tanto en su vida, un ser que desconocía el amor, lo haya encontrado y perdido en una infanta menor que el por 3 años… todas estas dudas, lo llevaron subconscientemente a la dulcería de 3 usos; se acordó de los dulces que ella le había dado y el teatro, donde recibió y disfrutó "besos de nuez"(una parte es real, otra es ficción, si es que me entienden)este se acaricia la boca y continua caminado entre las personas extrañas… llega un momento, en que esta descansando en el parque… mirando a lo lejos a aquellos amantes en su supuesta soledad, este se harto y pensó(no podía hablar… lo recuerdan)

_-"¡Estoy harto!! ¡Bien, lo admito! ¡La amo, amo a Amathyst! No me arrepiento de decirlo, tampoco de haberla conocido… mas fui un idiota al hacerle daño, fui ciego, si no puedo verla de nuevo, al menos quiero olvidarla"-_se dijo, al terminar se relajo y se fue al cerezo al ver si poseía flores…

Al llegar, su corazón le advertía una y otra vez un presentimiento, este al levantar al mirada, la vio, sentada recargándose en el árbol, diciéndole

-cerezo mío, que suerte la tuya de no tener emociones… que tus amigos los árboles jamás te abandonen y no embrollarte…-de repente se levanta porque siente en su hombro una mano pesada

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!!-este la mira raro y esta rápidamente recuerda

-OH, lo siento-Shadow aprovecho el momento para confesarle su amor, pero sin la necesidad de tocarla, cuando pensaba en la forma de decírselo, esta le dice triste

-perdóname…-este se extraña mucho al oírla

-nunca debí haberte conocido… por mi culpa estas así… si tu nunca me hubieras conocido, seguramente tu estarías feliz utilizando tu voz para asuntos importantes… y la malgastaste con esta…-y empezó a llorar en silencio; de repente siente una acaricia que rodea su cara, era Shadow tratando de consolarla, con una combinación de una cara de ternura y el suave frote de sus pulgares limpiando sus lagrimas; le decía con la mirada "seguiría sintiéndome hueco… tu llenas ese vacío" además, el odiaba verla llorar, prefería 1000 veces verla reírse a contemplándola sollozar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se aparto rápidamente y con unas señas, la primera se señalo así mismo, la 2° era coloco su mano en su pecho y la señalo como la tercera, se alejo como seña que se iba de su lado…

-¿Qué me dijiste?-le habla ella, provocando que el se detuviera y volvió a hacer los mismos movimientos, ella trataba de interpretarlos

-mh… tu…-el se sorprende y le afirma con la mirada, retorna a los gestos; con su mano señalando una parte de su pecho, la derecha para ser mas precisos

-mh… esta difícil… pecho… no… mh… ¡ah! Corazón-el le vuelve a afirmar, y le muestra el tercer movimiento, la cual es muy fácil

-yo…-el le confirma una vez más, deja de moverse y ella comienza a descifrar

-tu, corazón, yo… mh…-y le dice dudosa al observador Shadow

-tu corazón… es de mujer…-el le niega con la cabeza

-mh… obvio… ¡quieres un trasplante de corazón!!-el la miro raro, a la inocente muchacha

-OPS… no es eso… será… ¿Tú corazón…? … ¿Tú corazón es mío?-el solo cruzo los brazos y volteo a otro lado, dándole razón; ella se confundió mucho al saber que era lo que trataba de decirle y le dice dudosa y temerosa

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú me amas?-el no la mira solo deja de cruzar los brazos mirando a la nada

-¿Shadow?-Amathyst le toca el brazo, este toma su mano; ella pensaba que la iba retirar, pero solo la mueve hacia su corazón, la sorprendida niña nunca se espero esa respuesta y al sentir como palpitaba, le dice con tristeza

-late tan lento… ¿Te esta doliendo?-el solo mira el suelo

-… ¿Te duele amarme?-el solo retiro su mano y dispuesto a marcharse se aleja

-no te entiendo… ¿Me mentiste por placer…? ¿…O que esta pasando? No lo entiendo… Shadow… por lo menos me vas a escuchar…-le dice algo llorosa, el joven monarca se detiene y voltea a verla, sus ojos brillaban unas lagrimas puras, ya que venían de su corazón que lloraba sangre(ni modo que pintura)ella se le acerco apurada pero al tenerlo más cerca, lo izo más lento a cada paso

-las lagrimas no van contigo…-le dice mientras le limpiaba el rostro; Shadow le gustaba la sensación, de que ella lo mimara

-… creo que nadie debe reprimir sus sentimientos… ni siquiera tú, por muy fuerte que seas… porque se que detrás de esa mirada fría, se oculta alguien de bondadoso corazón…-este la abraza, no podía creerse que ella lo había perdonado, de cierto modo sentía que no la merecía

-te amo Shadow…-lo abraza con dulzura y se escucha un inaudible sonido, la cual solo los amantes oyen

-te amo… Amathyst-se sorprende al escucharlo, este se aparta un poco para no sacarla de sus brazos

-…vida mía…-

-¿Estas hablando?-el se da cuenta y dice

-si… estúpido doctor me engaño-

-¡Estas hablando!!-exclamo ella emocionada, tanto que se arrojo a sus brazos y lo abrazo terminado en el suelo

-OPS, lo siento Shadow no era mi intención…-se aparta rápidamente, este se le acerca acariciando su rostro

-hablas mucho…-ella solo le sonríe y ambos se besan como símbolo se su unión con el atardecer que se contemplaban los rostros dorados por el sol…

(ah… que tierno… claro que noooooo, es un asco… pero en fin sigan leyendo, y un consejo… escarben más en su corazón, tal vez encuentren más "amor" y terminen juntos… por siempre… que repulsión)


	12. Chapter 12:duda

aclaraciones a los lectores: mis metichadas (me refiero a los parentesis) puede que sea verdad, para quitarle un poco la miel al momento, pues un poco de amargura para regular la azucar, no creen?.

asimismo, porque me base en el fantasma de la opera, puesss... en la historia, el fantasmin esta loco por cristin (en el caso de Shathyst: ambos XD) y siempre hay un tercero, y blabla blaaa. ademas, el fantasma me recuerda muchooo a Shadow... aaah, no se veria hermoso tocando el piano ó el violin XD.

bueno, es todo por el momento, bye by byeee =3

p.d: pasence a otras historias, no sean malitos n_nU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------necrolila------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12° "duda…"

(Que tierno, les parece… ¡Pues noooooooo!!! Es un asco, pero ni modo, ahora leerán una parte del diario de Amathyst… ja no es cierto… sigan averiguando, si lo desean)

Anteriormente… ambos se habían confesado su sentir, naturalmente Shadow le pidió que fuera su novia, Amathyst acepto sin dudarlo (ó pensarlo) así que quedaron en verse en el cerezo para estar juntos…

Pasaron los meses y nos ubicamos en diciembre, en ese pueblo ó la ciudad de Ice Heart, el invierno era hermoso, la nieve pura lucia como cristales al frente del sol, la cual derretía con poca intensidad, ya que amaba a la nieve de ese lugar, porque le daba buena reputación y se había enamorado de su belleza congeladora… pero retornando con nuestra pareja… ambos llevaban una relación armoniosa y complementaria; Shadow, siendo la parte fuerte de la relación, en ocasiones, el venia de pésimo humor(Ya sabrán porque)lo único que calmaba su "mal genio" era que Amathyst; la parte suave y inocente, le cantara ó estuviese mimando hasta que se calmara, pero si no funcionaba esta lo besaba por sorpresa, en ciertas ocasiones(era más a menudo) el fingía estar molesto con tal de que esta lo besase… asimismo cuando ella estaba triste, Shadow sabia que hay 2 cosas que le levantarían el animo… 1, narrarle un cuento… ó (la que no le gustaba del todo)darle un abrazo…, al verle la cara sonriente, le robaba un beso, la cual para los 2 era adorable… no todo era momentos de intimidad, del mismo modo se daban pequeños paseos por el parque, tal vez un pastelillo en el café, quizás un juego en la juguetería ó pasar largos ratos en las bibliotecas, a pesar de ser los mismos sitios, nunca fue monótono, ya que con las ocurrencias de su amada infanta, jamás la pasaba mal… pero un cierto día…

-"… sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los 2 jóvenes, Almendra y Jazmín, desaparecieron en la oscuridad… y nunca más se les volvieron a ver…" fin ¿Te gusto Shadow?… ah…-en el cerezo deshojando, en la base… Shadow estaba acostado en el césped con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Amathyst; esta le estaba relatando una tierna historia arábiga de 2 jóvenes que se amaban con locura, pero debido a que ella era hija de un terrateniente, iba a esposarse con otro ser…

En fin, esta le habla hasta que este despierta

-hola, hola Shadow-

-Amathyst... mh...-

-ocurre algo-le cuestiona curiosa mientras lo abraza, este no le respondió y el resto de la tarde se al paso distraído pensando

_-"en verdad la merezco, ella es tan ingenua y yo… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien así, haya logrado lo que nadie? ¿Seré capaz de regresarle todo este amor que me da? ¿Acaso ella será?"-_pero se ve interrumpido cuando esta al abrazarle lo tira

-lo siento...-

-hmpt, no importa…-este le responde muy serio, se levanta y le dice

-Amathyst… ¿Me amas?-

-si…-extrañada por la pregunta

-hubo alguien antes que yo…?-

-mh…-la minina solo mira el suelo

-si verdad-

-no quiero hablar de eso…- esta se voltea muy triste, este le toma del hombro y le discute mientras la voltea para verla a los ojos

-mh… fui crédula…-

-ingenua eres… ¿Qué paso?-

-no se si me amaba… no me miraba, ni siquiera me visitaba, solo se mostraba cariñoso conmigo para llegar a otra cosa, nunca le bese, le daba todo el amor que podía ya aun así…-esta se llevo la mano a la boca, y empezó a liberar unas lagrimas

-… me engaño con otra, termino en "cinta"(para los que no saben, significa "embarazada" no "embarazosa" de hacer bochorno, sino de esperar niño, si es que me entienden)sufrí por ello… antes era mi amigo, después mi cariño… ahora es solo un entierro prematuro. Apenas ayer lo vi, piándome que regresáramos… yo lo mande con su amante, ya que te amo…-esta voltea a verlo a los ojos

-… jamás seria capaz de traicionarte… la lealtad, va al respeto, de este la amistad y finalmente el amar…-esta le toma las manos y le dice

-perdóname por no decirte, no quería que te agobiaras por eso… te lo juro…-esta la mira a los ojos y le dice mientras le da un beso tierno

-… no te preocupes… era un idiota por engañarte… sobre todo, ahora sé que puedo confiar más en ti, ya que nunca me has mentido y tuviste el valor de decirme la verdad, te amo…-esta lo abraza con ternura y este lo acepta, pero en sus adentros piensa…

_-"¿En verdad la merezco? ¿Merezco que esta infanta me ame? Que su inocencia me conmueva y me envuelva con su amor… ¿Me merece? ¿Tal vez alguien que le ame mejor que yo?"-_ y esta le responde como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento

-no hay nadie como tu… tu amor extraño es insuperable, eres inesperado en cuanto amar y en todo lo que haces-eso le reconforto y extraño, ya que esta respondió a sus cuestiones internas…

En la semana el estuvo muy distraído, casi no ponía atención a su amada niña. Inclusive llego una vez a cancelar su cita por sus dudas… un domingo en el árbol, Shadow estaba sentado cerca de la base del árbol mientras la falina frente a el. En toda la tarde, el erizo no le hizo mucho caso. Esta lo miraba muy triste, contemplaba al príncipe perdido en sus pensamientos…

-Shadow… te amo-

-te amo…-le dice sin mucho caso

-si quieres me voy, no tengo nada que hacer-esta se marcha y el va por ella, la alcanza cuando pasan el puente

-Amathyst, vuelve aquí…-esta voltea y se detiene

-¿Qué pasa?-

-quédate…-

-no me necesitas ahora… disfruto tu compañía… pero no así-

-lo sé… he estado pensando en nuestra relación…-

-¿Terminara?-le pregunta con miedo y inocencia

-¡¿Qué?!!! ¡No! No quiero que termine-

-entonces… ¿Por qué piensas en nuestra relación? ¿Algo te bloquea?-le pregunta preocupada, este piensa y la mira a los ojos

_-"eso es… no es desamor, es… ya se lo quiero"-_este sonríe honesto y mira el suelo como si fuera vergonzoso lo que repasó

-como no pude darme cuenta-se dice

-ah… ¿Terminaste de reflexionar…? ¿Qué era?- este la mira, se le acerca, si avisar la toma de la cintura y como si fuese un baile, la besa sin preámbulos

-ya volviste… ¡Siii! Te eche de menos…-le dice jugando, en esa misma posición, la carga

-ji ji ji, ¡te amo Shadow Von Bismarck! ¡Te amo hasta morir!!-(no había nadie cerca que la escuchara así que no hay problema)

lo abraza como puede sujetándose del cuello, este se llega a sonrojar por el afecto de su dulce niña, pero sabe que ella así es, y hace lo contrario a esta

-te amo Amathyst Van Gogh, te amo tanto que mataría por ti solo por un beso…-le susurro al oído, casi acariciando su sumisa oreja con sus labios, y finalmente se besan como símbolo de su unión…

Al terminar, este la baja y le dice un poco sonriente

-tengo que regresar al palacio… hay asuntos que atender…-

-esta bien, cuídate Shadow…-le besa en la mejilla, este le detiene y le dice susurrante-cuídate… vida mía…- se aparta de ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa y ambos se separan…

Amathyst saltado de gusto y Shadow con una sonrisa en la boca.

Este llega a su palacio y entra directamente en la corte real a ver a su progenitor

-¡Padre!!-le habla muy serio, inclusive patea la puerta para entrar (Buuu, paso la sonrisa, ¡me lleva el…!! Porque no existían las cámaras fotográficas!!)

-¿Que deseas hijo? No es propio de ti hacer esto-

-disculpadme… quiero avisarte que no me casare con Isabela…-le dice sin rodeos, ya que le gusta decir las cosas directamente

-¡¿Qué dices muchacho?!- se sorprendió el monarca al oírle

-lo que oyes, ella no será mi esposa…-este se va dejando plasmados a todos… en el pasillo, se topa con Isabela

-¡Hola mi…!!-

-olvídalo, ya no eres mi prometida… te sugiero que te busques otro…-le dice sin siquiera detenerse, dejando sorprendida y molesta a Isabela, tanto que va con el rey a reclamarle, al llegar, sin bajar el estatus le habla

-su alteza, autorizo a su hijo, separarnos…-

-si-

-pero el es solo un hombre joven…-

-tiene 16 lo admito, pero su intelecto es muy maduro para su edad, puede elegir lo que quiere sin inconveniente, ya que eligiera sabiamente…-

-pero lo que hace, no es sensato-

-déjalo… el sabe lo que hace…-ya que no había modo de hacerlo cambiar, se marcha muy enojada

-esto arruinara mis planes…-Shadow en su alcoba le pide a Azura algo muy especial

-¡¿Qué?!! ¡es lo más difícil que me hayas pedido!!-

-solo hazlo…-le dice sin hacerle caso del todo

–pero es difícil-

-basta de discusiones-

-además ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?-

-no te incumbe… y si te dijo no me dejaras en paz…-esta se extraña por lo ultimo, pero elige dejarlo así… a las 1:30 AM, todo dormía en el palacio, a excepto el príncipe, que el miedo ó la ansiedad no lo dejaban dormir, acostado en la cama, sin usar camisa alguna a pesar del frío, solo iluminado por la luna

-mañana mi Amathyst, mañana…-miraba un objeto brillante en su mano

-… todo cambiara…-.

En la mañana siguiente, Shadow le envió una carta diciéndole que se verían a las 5 ó seis de la tarde, no dijo el porque solo dijo que deseaba verle más hermosa que nunca… a esas horas, 30 minutos antes de las 6, esta buscaba un vestido precioso

-mi mademoiselle… deje que presionarse… usted luce hermosa en cualquier vestido…-le indica Le Crock

-gracias, pero desea verme linda…-le dice con un moño en la cabeza

-¿Qué tal si era una frase de doble sentido?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-mire, si quiere que ese erizo se vuelva loco por usted, casi, casi perdiendo el juicio… use el vestido verde, recordándole el día en que bailaron amorosamente-

-seria maravilloso, pero esta en cuarto de mi madre. ¿Qué tal si uso el vestido blanco? Ese fue cuando lo conocí-

-es una buena idea… le hará recordar que lo valora desde hace tiempo-

-gracias Le Crock…-le besa al anfibio y se va a cambiar…

No pasa mucho, y luce el mismo vestido, pero luce hermosa, porque le agrego una tela muy fina, que desprendían brillos

-tengo que admitirlo… luce mejor que una reina-

-no es para tanto… ¿No luce muy brillante?-

-no-le responde la rana desde su hogar, esta le agradece por todo y se despide corriendo ya que tiene que llegar temprano a su cita

-a mi pequeña infante enamorada…- se dice al verla correr por la ventana.

En el cerezo, Shadow la espera paciente

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-y ve su figura a lo lejos

-ya era hora…-al llegar, le dice alegre

-discúlpame por llegar tarde…-

- no lo es del todo…-este se aleja del árbol, Amathyst extrañada le dice

-¿a dónde vas?-

-sígueme, iremos a un cambio de escenario…-esta lo acompaña, le pide su mano y gustosa se la da, esta se recarga en el cariñosa, Shadow de cierto modo se sonrojaba ya que le gustaba que lo hiciera… pasan 5 minutos y llegan a un gran caballo de color café uniforme con una silla

-deja que te suba-

-¿Vas a llevarme de paseo? –pregunta animosa-

-es solo el principio mi amor…-contesta tomándola de ambas manos con suavidad y buscando su mirada como si quisiera darle un beso, le ayuda a subir y esta se acomoda, después el sube y al verla que esta sentada con las piernas abiertas y no de lado

-¿Por qué te sientas así?-

-no soy del todo frágil-

-eso me gusta…-el hace un movimiento en especial, provocando que el caballo se coloque en 2 patas y marchado a una alta velocidad, cualquier chica estaría llorando de miedo, pero ella no, pedía más velocidad, el simplemente la complacía…

Al salir del pueblo y entrando al bosque, el caballo iba trotando despacio, el joven monarca sentía como su amada se recargaba en el, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho sentir que la protegía… llegaron a un cierto lugar, bajaron y Shadow llevo consigo el caballo, lo ató y se fue con su niña a aquel lugar secreto…al llegar, después de mucho andar… era un bello peñasco con vista al ocaso y la ciudad, cubierto de tierna hiedra y en el centro, había una manta, una canasta platos y 2 copas… acompañados del más bello atardecer de todos

-que gesto…-dijo sorprendida, casi sin aliento por lo sorprendida

-este atardecer no se compara a tu belleza, y menos al brillo de tus ojos-esta voltea a verlo sorprendida de sus palabras

-gracias-este la invita a pasar y gustosa acepta, pero antes se quita los zapatos, dejándose en calcetines

-¿Qué haces?-

-quiero sentir el suave césped en mis pies… ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Nadie esta mirando-

-no creo que sea propio…-

-esta bien, no te voy a convencer-le dice sonriente al joven soberano, estos van al mantel en el suelo, se sientan; Amathyst en vez de sentarse a su lado lo hace en frente… con el único propósito de verle los ojos que tanto ama con locura… en cambio Shadow, en vez de molestarse por apartase de su lado, se alegra, ya que el también ama sus ojos y deseaba verlos brillar desde hace un rato…

Todo pasa de maravilla, disfrutando la compañía del otro, a pesar de las ausencias de risa de el, Amathyst disfrutaba, se alegraba y abrazaba ver a un ser en la tierra que no la amaba por su físico. En cambio Shadow, se sintió poca cosa en cierto aspecto, _"¿Cómo era posible que una niña de 13 años, le haya robado el corazón? Y haciendo que el experimente el amor que esta le guardaba"_ pero en fin, ambos se la pasaban bien, hasta que…

-vida mía… ¿Brindamos?-le propuso el mostrándole una botella y las 2 copas

-pero no bebo alcohol-

-no te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto-este saca de la canasta un botella de jugo de naranja

-¡Que tierno! ¡Gracias!-

-hmpt, déjame servir… ¿No es una mariposa detrás de ti?-

-¡¿Dónde?!-esta voltea a ver, el príncipe sirve las copas, pero en la de Amathyst agrega el mismo objeto brillante de hace unas noches

-creo que era el viento-esta suspira triste y voltea hacia con el, toma su copa después de agradecerle y curiosa le cuestiona

-aah, ¿Por qué brindamos?-

-mh… brindo por hacerte conocido, porque sin ti mi vida seguiría siendo un vacío…-esta se sonroja al oírlo, a pesar de estar 4 meses juntos y dice

-no tengo palabras…-

-no digas nada…-y chocan las copas con suavidad. Shadow iba beber, pero ve si Amathyst se sorprende por el gesto, al verla que traga sin problema el líquido, se sorprende…

Hasta que ella suela la copa provocando que se rompiera, se estaba ahogando

-¡Por un demonio…!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso?!!-(amigo mío es Amathyst, en pocas palabras es la reina del despiste… además confía en ti plenamente, sabia que tu no harías nada que la dañara) se levanta, se coloca detrás de ella y empieza a apretar con fuerza su estomago, hasta que esta expulsa el objeto

-¡Amathyst! ¡no puedo creer que seas tan…!-le decía molesto, aunque el fondo estaba aliviado

-mira eso es lo que me trague…-dice la niña, después de recuperar el aliento, se levanta y le muestra el objeto, era un anillo, de oro y un bello brillante en el centro en forma triangular

-seguramente a los que hicieron el jugo, se les cayo… Shadow, ¿Por qué no vamos a devolvérselo?-este suspira amargo y le dice al levantarse

-¡no vamos a devolvérselo! ¡Porque es mío!! ¡Yo lo puse ahí!!-

-OH… ¿Por qué?-este suspira amargo y le habla un poco más tranquilo

-¿Podrías dármelo?-

-si-se lo entrega en su mano, este aprovecha para tomarla de la mano y arrodillándose en frente de la sorprendida muchacha, le dice directamente, ya que no le gusta hablar con rodeos

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-esta se sorprendió mucho, tanto que se desmayo por la impresión

-esta no era la respuesta que esperaba-se dice Shadow al verla sobre el césped…

Pasan 30 minutos, y esta empieza a despertar. Pero estaba en un cuarto, que solo era iluminado por la chimenea

-ya despertaste…-le habla una voz ni aguda ni grave, fácil de recordar y difícil de olvidar

-Shadow…-

-aun no me respondes…-este se le acerca a su cama, esta se levanta y sin pensarlo le dice dándole un gran abrazo

-acepto, pensé que nunca pasaría… creí que terminarías conmigo, ya que te estabas distanciando mucho-

-respecto a eso… pensaba si te merecía, si en verdad te quería para toda la vida, pero al oírte… me izo reaccionar y decidí hacerte mi esposa… no, mi mujer-esta sonríe tan enternecida por sus palabras y lo abraza, diciéndole amorosa

-te prometo que te haré feliz, te seré fiel y darte mi amor-este la miraba con ojos de amor(aah… que tierno… ¡Que repugnante! Es, es… mejor continuemos…)

-ya lo haces…-este la miro a los ojos y le dijo que la amaba hasta la muerte, pero ella recordó algo importante

-¡EH! Shadow… ¿Y tu corona?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-tu eres el príncipe, se supone que te casaras con una princesa y tomaras el reino-

-era eso, no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto, solo piensa que dentro de un año te casaras conmigo…-

-¿tan… pronto?-comenta sin palabras.

-lo tenia planeado a 3 meses, pero es muy próximo, además, tengo que buscar un sucesor y arreglar los tramites para nuestra boda-esta le entiende y le abraza con dulzura; ella ve el anillo y le dice

-oye, ¿De donde sacaste la sortija?-le pregunta curiosa

-es mío… pensaba en comprarte uno nuevo pero, preferí darte algo muy personal… era de mi querida hermana ahora fallecida… conserve este anillo para honrar su memoria-esta lo mira sorprendida, y empieza a quitárselo

-¿Qué haces?-

-te lo devuelvo, es muy valioso para ti… era de un ser muy amado, no merezco conservar esta sortija…-esta se la iba a quitar cuando este le detiene las manos

-no mi amor… este anillo, ha estado mucho tiempo sin dueño, quiero que sea usado para unirnos por siempre-Shadow al terminar le acaricia con suavidad la mejilla

-mi rey…-le dice, terminado con un tierno beso…

El príncipe le volvió a proponer si se quedaba con el esa noche, pero la rechazo porque tenia que regresar antes de las 10 de la noche.

No dejándole opción, acepto indiferente; Amathyst al notarlo por su gesto esta lo reconforto dándole una abrazo

-"en fin… cuando me case con ella… despertara a mi lado todos los días…"-pensó, la guió por el pasaje secreto, tomo un caballo y decidió llevarla a su casa… pero esta le dijo que la deje en el café, extrañado acepto y Amathyst vio como su amado se va en la oscuridad; nota que son las nueve y media, entra y se queda ahí hasta las 10 con treinta y cinco minutos, al llegar a su casa…

-¡Amathyst Van Gogh! ¡¿Qué horas son estas para llegar?!-

-estaba con mi abuelito-

-¿El de la pastelería?-

-si…-esta le creyó, ya que sabe que su hija no miente jamás (Amathyst muy lista, sabría que llegaría tarde a su casa, así que estuvo con su abuelo, para no decirle a su mamá que estaba con su prometido… ¿Que inteligente verdad?)al irse a su alcoba, exclamando de felicidad le cuenta a Le Crock, que es la prometida de Shadow, y que al año siguiente, se casara con el

-le felicito por su compromiso…-

-¡gracias! ¡Estoy tan emocionada que no tengo sueño!-exclamo emocionada, el anfibio le dijo algo conmovido

-me sorprende que le haya dado algo tan significativo-

-juro que lo cuidare… será mi bien más preciado-

-me alegro… pero ¿Usted no tenia un collar en forma de luna?-

-si… se lo di a Shadow, como mi anillo de compromiso hacia con el-.

En el palacio, en sofá de la habitación del príncipe, el miraba el collar con gran fijación recordando…

_-"ten, te lo obsequio…"-_

_-"pero no hay necesidad que me lo des"-_

_-"si es mi anillo, pero en grande, de mi parte; era de mi abuela, me lo regalo mi madre cuando tenia 9 años… ahora quiero que tu lo tengas… se que lo cuidaras bien…"-_al terminar de recordar, se dice sonriente

-ya lo tengo todo: el poder, tierras, lo que sea, solo me faltabas tu, bendito el día en que te conocí, vida mía, te juro que te haré feliz… solo pido una cosa, que nunca me dejes de amar-aprieta con gran fuerza su collar, y decide irse a acostar… al momento de irse durmiendo… miraba el otro lado de la cama, pensando, que Amathyst, algún día dormiría a su lado…

(aah, es el capitulo más tierno que haya escrito… ¡pues noooooooo! ¡Es repulsivo! Detesto la idea, de que el amor esta chorreando como miel en pan… pero ni modo… en el siguiente capitulo, les va a doler hasta los huesos…)


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13° "El día que nació el príncipe tirano"

En enero, el frío creció más; al igual que su amor; y muy pocos eran los días en que hacia calor, así que el se la llevaba al palacio para poder estar juntos, sin correr el riesgo de enfermarse, pero tenían que entrar a escondidas, no querían que su afecto se descubriera(les gusta los amores prohibidos)a Amathyst le parecía gracioso esconderse como niños pequeños, inclusive se apartaba de Shadow para jugar a eso; a el no le agradaba la idea, pero siempre recuerda que ella en una infanta, así que juega con ella, incluso el llegaba a disfrutarlo… cierto dia… el 14 de febrero, el dia del amor y la amistad… quedaron de verse todo el día, por ambos lados, el lado amistoso de la niña y el lado amoroso del hielo(si es que me entienden…)

-Amathyst… ¿Dónde estas?-la busca el en su jardín. Revisando en los arbustos, macetas y el balcón, hasta que ella dale por detrás, haciéndolo caer al enorme cultivo de margaritas

-hola Shadow…-

-hola vida mía…-ambos se ríen y se besan, Amathyst tornándose muy cariñosa, esta actitud le gustaba al monarca; este al darse cuenta de la hora

-Amathyst, es hora de irnos…-

-tan pronto-

-si, ya es hora de que los jardineros rieguen las plantas-ella acepto, le ayudo a levantarse y se fueron juntos a la habitación…

Ya ahí, ambos disfrutaban su compañía y el silencio, acompañados de una cálido fuego de la chimenea, tenían las cortinas cerradas(aun era de dia); Shadow de una u otra forma saco a Azura(por razones muy obvias), todo estaba bien, hasta que… tocan la puerta, el se levanto de mala gana; era un mensajero, tenia en su poder una carta para el, del cura (no es que sea un "cura" para los males, es el sacerdote, llamado de otra forma)este la recibe, le da su propina y cierra la puerta, este abre la carta cuando iba hacia con ella, leyendo iba caminando y al terminar… estaba molesto

-estúpido sacerdote-

-¿Por qué Shadow?-le pregunta la curiosa Amathyst, al ver que volvió de tan mal humor

-no quiere casarnos, solamente porque tu eres menor que yo por tres años-

-tranquilo, no hay porque ponerse así, estoy dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo necesario para esta juntito a ti-esta se acurruca a su lado. Shadow se empezó a calmar, ya que sabia de antemano que jamás mentía… este la abrazo contra si mismo con gran afecto; ¿Cómo era posible que un erizo de frío corazón, se haya ablandado y enamorado con los cuidados y actos inocentes de una gatita ingenua…? Nunca lo sabremos… en fin, los dos estaban tan cómodos que no notaron que tocaban la puerta, hasta que hablaron

-Su alteza-el príncipe al escucharlo, suspiro amargo y se aparto de su amada, diciéndole al oído

-no tardare… vida mía-besándole como sello a su palabra de caballero, este al salir, el mensajero le comentó

-su alteza, perdone que le interrumpa, pero su padre el rey, desea hablar con usted-el acepto con la mirada y fue al gran salón.

-padre…-le habla al llegar, el estaba acompañado de escribas (no te estoy ordenado que "anotes" sino son personas que escriben datos importantes para el rey ó cualquier autoridad, ¿Entendido?)

-mira hijo mío… eso de que no te casaras con Isabela, te lo acepto… ¡pero de que renuncies a la corona! Eso nunca… eres mi único hijo y lo sabes-

-no me importa si soy el ultimo ser en el mundo, no seré rey…-este se marcha, y casi a medio salón, le dice su padre

-¿Hay una chica de por medio? ¿Verdad?-este se extraña provocando que se volteara

-¿Es verdad? Eres frío, indiferente… pero no egoísta-

-mh, sospecho que querrás saber su nombre-

-la verdad si… quiero felicitarle-Shadow se enrarece más y le cuestiona

-¿Por qué?-

-quiero conocer el nombre de la única ser en este palacio que hizo que mi hijo, abriera las alas al amor-

-¡hmpt!!-este se molesto y continuo, al llegar a su habitación, pensó

_-"de cierto modo, tiene razón ¿Tal vez se la presente?"-_este al entrar, esperaba que esta lo recibiera con un fuerte abrazo, según su costumbre, pero la vio tan apacible, Shadow se extraña mucho al verla tan tranquila, este se le acerca a la quieta minina

-¿Amathyst?-

-si…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-¡¿EH?! Lo siento, estaba distraída-

-lo sé, pero esa no es la cuestión, sino ¿Por qué?-le cuestiona sospechoso, casi con miedo

-no es solo que…-esta se empezó a notar triste, pero vuelven a llamar a la puerta interrumpiendo, el joven monarca fue a abrir la puerta era otro servidor con una canasta de fruta

-es un presente del rey-este lo recibió y sin decir nada cerro la puerta.

-bien, en lo que estábamos, ¿Qué pasa?-le vuelve a preguntar

-veras… yo… no sé… es sobre…-dice Amathyst titubeando

-¿Estas seguro de querer dejar la corona por mí?-

-mh, era eso… ya lo habíamos hablado, ya te dije, que no me importa la corona, solo te quiero a ti…-esta sonríe sincera y le da un abrazo, pero en el fondo no estaba muy convencida…

en los últimos 7 días, Amathyst estaba muy fría, no se mostraba tan afectuosa como antes, tampoco se notaba igual de alegre, sus besos eran secos y sin emoción, esta actitud empezó a inquietar a Shadow, ya que no era normal que ella lo hiciera(la versión en femenino de Shadow al principio de la historia)y empezó a temer que ella ya no lo amara… así que en el séptimo dia, la invito a un día de campo, era un dia algo cálido(hacia calor en la temperatura, EH) en un sitio donde se miraba la cuidad, cerca del palacio, ambos se la pasaban bien, hasta que… llego el atardecer, recargado el monarca en un árbol cercano y Amathyst entre los brazos de aquel erizo enamorado, este le dice

-Amathyst, te amo…-esta al oírlo reacciona

-Shadow…-le interrumpe gentilmente

-…escucha, te amo demasiado, eres lo más raro que me ha tocado, maravillosamente extraño… me haces sentir que tengo todo, pero…-esta siente en sus orejas unas gotas de agua, levanta la mirada y eran lagrimas de su amor, este empieza a abrazarla con fuerza

-no quiero que te vayas, te amo, y jamás me arrepentiré de decírtelo-Amathyst le empezó a doler sus palabras, sin ya no poder contenerlo, grito(fue tan fuerte que hasta lo escucharon los del palacio. Emp. -"oíste algo"-"no, creo que fue el viento"-)esta se aparto de sus brazos

-soy una mentirosa…-se dijo, el atónito por su reacción

-¿Amathyst?-

-perdóname… no puedo seguir con esta grotesca charada…-le entrega el anillo de compromiso, llorosa continua

-perdóname no era mi intención… pero no puedo soportar la idea de que miles de personas sufran por mi-le cierra la mano, le pide su collar, este sin decir nada, lo arranca de su cuello y se lo entrega

-gracias… perdóname, no era mi intención herirte, y menos de esta manera… pero ya no lo podía soportar, cuídate Shadow, adiós…-y se alega corriendo de el llorando; el joven monarca, abrió el puño y sobre la sortija cayeron unas gotas de agua…

Ella al llegar a su casa, entra sin saludar a nadie, ya que era tal su dolor de dejar a la persona (en este caso, erizo)que ama tanto; Le Crock le habla muy preocupado por su estado emocional

-mademoiselle… ¿Qué le ocurre?-entre sus lagrimas le dice

-…termine con Shadow-

-¿Por qué? Si ustedes iban a casarse… tanto lo amabas y terminaste así con el-

-lo sé… pero lo hice por su bien… y el de todos-. En trascurso de 3 días eran eternos para Shadow, no decía nada, su actitud indiferente a la vida era muy fuerte, una noche, en la cena, su padre extrañado por su actitud, le dijo

-hijo… ¿Cómo va tu relación? No has dicho nada desde hace 3 días… bueno, mas de lo acostumbrado-el solo se puso de pie y se fue a su alcoba… en el trayecto se topo con Isabela

-¡hola Shadow!-pero este la paso como un fantasma

-¡OYEME Shadow!!!-exclama enojada; este se detiene y voltea, su mirada tan indiferente y congelante (más de lo usual) tanto que le dio miedo a Isabela, y temerosa le dice

-no, nada olvídalo…-continuo sin más. Al llegar a su cuarto y sin saludar a Azura(la pobrecilla le daba miedo en hablarle, no le convenía provocarlo)miraba por la ventana, en su bolsillo aun seguía el anillo de compromiso, lo saco y se puso a mirarlo por un rato

_-"…hasta creo que esta ciudad se mantendría de amor y otras emociones"_veamos si es cierto…-recordó Shadow, este sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa, sino maliciosa

-probaré tu teoría Amathyst… veamos si vivirán para contarlo…-y cerro el puño apretando el anillo, con tal fuerza que no le importo sangrar (OOH, un diamante de sangre)dando inicio a una nueva era, empezando cuando su padre tuvo que irse de viaje al puerto, porque quedo de verse con el virrey de Inglaterra, dejando a cargo al príncipe…

(de miedo… ¿El monarca se volvió un ser frío, y peor? ¿Por qué Amathyst termino con el? Más de esto en el siguiente capitulo, espero que traigan bufandas)


	14. Chapter 14: obras

Capitulo 14° "Las obras del príncipe tirano"

A partir de marzo, todo empezó a ser un infierno congelado(no lo digo de forma figurativa)era el año del invierno de los 100 años, tal como su nombre aparecía cada 100 años, era horrible, el sol no llegaba a calentar ni la mas pequeña planta, y empeoraba desde Abril en adelante… en nuestra historia…

El príncipe empezó a aumentar los impuestos, inclusive a cobrar nuevas, eran fuertes sumas, a encarcelar a la gente por el más mínimo crimen, nadie podía imaginarse peor castigo, hasta que el impuso la pena de muerte, y todos empezaron a temer… una tarde de Abril, el estaba arreglando unos asuntos, cuando llego uno de sus empleados, el verdugo, luciendo un largo capuchón de color negro, evitando la mirada a sus ojos, pero a pesar que lucia casi como la muerte misma, no era tan escalofriante como la simple mirada del joven monarca

-disculpe su alteza, aquí esta la lista de condenados…-

-bien… matéenlos esta tarde-

-pero señor, algunos tienen familia, y otros solo le faltan 2 días más para salir… deles la oportunidad de ver a sus familias y darse el ultimo abrazo a su esposa e hijos…-eso le llego a pensarlo, inclusive en recordar a su ex –amada, pero rápidamente volvió en si

-que buena idea… matéenlos enfrente de sus familias, uno por uno, para que no se les olvide nunca este dia… hazlo en el gran parque principal-este al oírle, le parecía muy cruel, pero son sus ordenes, y así como el dijo, se cumplió. Todos en parque donde se iban a condenar, muchas señoras e hijos pedían ver a sus padres y hermanos, pero eran negados, y miraban desde el suelo como se retorcían de dolor por la soja, otros por decapitación, inclusive se les estiraban los miembros hasta romperles los huesos… ese sitio nadie se imagino a una chica disfrazada de muerte, paso como igual… era Amathyst, que era más una oración que una canción les cantaba a los condenados y uno llego a decirle

-gracias… ¿Por qué el príncipe cambio…? Honestamente lo prefiero como un ser frio, que alguien que se baña en sangre…-y con suavidad, pero con el alma rota, le responde

- no lo sé… ¿Dónde quedo ese ser de frío, pero de buen corazón?-.

La situación iba empeorando, las condiciones iba cada vez dirigiéndose al infierno, el pueblo a cada dia iba decreciendo, muchas familias se desintegraron, varios negocios quebraron, los pobres eran más pobres, los ricos iban a la bancarrota, todo iba tan mal que el averno le tenía envidia al príncipe. Amathyst veía las calles tan solitarias, tan impasibles y tristes, las plantas y personas estaban muertas de frío (y no de forma figurativa) ella seguía yendo al cerezo, esta, lo abraza pensando en Shadow

-¿Dónde esta ese erizo tierno y amoroso que solía ver? ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto? Te extraño…-esta se aferraba al árbol… en el palacio, Shadow miraba la situación desde el balcón, viendo como la ciudad se caía en pedazos

-quiero que sufran… quiero que sus lamentos se escuchen hasta en mis sueños… y eso pasara en junio…-este vio una pequeña flor en el jardín(aunque lo que tiene de jardín, lo posee en el nombre)

-una… margarita…-este salta del balcón, y la recoge, empieza a recordar

-"Shadow… pontéela"-

-"no, sabes que detesto eso"-

-"por favor… quiero verte"-

-"OK, a cambio de que me beses"-

-"esta bien"-como solía insistirle Amathyst para ponerle flores en la cabeza… al terminar de recordar

-eso se acabo… -el hace añicos la flor al cerrar el puño, y la arroja al suelo con desprecio… al pasar por los "jardines" ve un roble grande y fuerte, en ese instante recuerda el cerezo, donde ambos se habían dado su 1° beso

-ese estúpido árbol ya me esta cansando…-y decide ir a verlo…

Ya en el parque, pasando por debajo del puente a la derecha, se encuentra la fuente de 3 picos y el cerezo; ambos estaban congelados, fríos y casi rocas(excepto la fuente, si es que me entienden)este camina hacia el árbol y comienza a hablar como si le dijese al cerezo

-es un mal clima para ti, cierto… no sabes cuanto te odio, me hiciste que me enamorara de una infante estúpida, ingenua, extraña… pero maravillosa… tu fuiste testigo del gran amor que le tuve a esa niña, hmpt… lastima que no fue para siempre-este llega a derramar una lagrima en ese árbol… pero vuelve en si, se limpia el rostro y continua

-si quiero deshacerme de ese deseo, me despido de ti amigo mío, júrame que donde vayas a ir, jamás hables de mi amor por esa ingenua y hermosa niña-este le da tres palmadas al árbol y continua su camino dirigiéndose a su palacio con una nueva orden en la mente. No pasan más de 2 horas, cuando aparece junto al árbol Amathyst, aferrándose a el, diciendo llorosa

-no puedo creer que ese ser tan maravilloso, haya cambiado a otro, teniendo una roca en vez de corazón… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el erizo que amo se haya trasformado en este nuevo ser?-pero siente algo distinto en el tronco, muy diferente, cálido como el amor que este el daba, inclusive se llego a acomodar para volver a sentir ese calor, pensando que era Shadow… no pudo determinar bien porque ese calor en medio de tanto dolor y frialdad, ya que tuvo que irse, el clima empezó a empeorar…

Al día siguiente, regreso a su árbol, en medio de una cruda tormenta, pensaba en regresar, pero con ese fuego verde de que algún dia todo se solucionara, continuo… al llegar, le esperaba una cruel sorpresa, el árbol, que tanto amaba, lo habían cortado… en el palacio, Shadow cerca de la chimenea se decía

-arde… quema este árbol, quema el amor que sentí por ella…-.

Ya había pasado algunos meses… nos ubicamos en Junio, "el frío de los 100 años" empezó a empeorar a partir de mayo, el cruel frío había tomado ya varias almas, el rey Tempest todavía no regresaba y el príncipe tirano seguía con sometiendo a la cuidad a un destino no lejos de la muerte… un día de frialdad absoluta, Amathyst caminaba en las calles congeladas y solitarias, por error se pierde, ya que iba pensando y descaminándose en sus pensamientos "¿como era posible que su querido erizo cambiara tanto?" en ello, llega a escuchar una conversación de 2 guardias, y se oculta detrás de un bote de basura, ya que habían declarado "toque de queda" y fusilarían a que se le sorprendiera(¿Por qué Amathyst estaba ahí, sabiendo eso? Ella quería estar libre aunque le costara la vida, eso si, salía a escondidas); ambos hablaban muy murmurantes, como si tuvieran miedo a que los escucharan(ó tenían frío)

-nunca creí que el príncipe fuera capaz de hacer esto-

-me lo dices a mi… sabes que escuche… que su crueldad no tiene limites, tanto que esta tarde, mandara una orden en que se suspenderá la venta de carbón-

-WOW…-esta se asusto, y se decía

-Shadow, no puede ser que seas tan cruel… tengo que evitarlo-ella salió corriendo dirigiéndose al palacio, en vez de advertirle a su familia.

En el palacio, Shadow estaba leyendo la disposición para quitar el carbón de la venta, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden y que no había partes "huecas" en el lugar. Al terminar de leer, este ya iba a firmar con tinta roja, y para hacerlo oficial, sellarlo con su insignia.

(¿Amathyst llegara a tiempo? ¿Nuestro querido monarca, se convirtió en un ser corrupto? ¿Todo tiene solución? ¡Estas respuestas las encontraran en el siguiente capitulo!!! O_o esta capitulo esta algo chafa T.T, pero ni modo!!)


	15. Chapter 15: verdades ocultas

Capitulo 15° "Las verdades ocultas"

(Advertencia: hay dureza y fríaldad. Pero hay cosas peores… ¿lime?)

Shadow en su alcoba, al terminar de darle la ultima repasada, decido dejarse de esperar y firmar ese documento que condenaría a todos a una muerte segura… cuando estaba a punto de firmar

**-¡Shadow, no!!-**llega Amathyst con los labios fríos y el cuerpo congelado, sin alcanzar a detenerse, derriba al monarca sin querer; iba corriendo a toda velocidad, llego a escabullirse por ese rincón, paso por los largos pasillos hasta alcanzar a esa habitación

**-¡apártate de mi!**-le exigió este alegándola, este sin desearlo, la bofetea, pero esta le dice casi rogándole al ponerse de pie

**-por favor Shadow, no firmes, te lo ruego… mataras a miles de personas…-**

**-¡¿y eso a mi que?! Tu me dijiste una vez, que esta ciudad se mantendrían de sueños y esperanzas… ****hmpt****, vaya mentira-**este voltea dirigiéndose a la mesa, esta le sigue y continua a pesar que el príncipe la ignoraría

**-pero también te mencione que siempre existiría lo material, se lo ruego su alteza, no lo haga…-**Shadow nota de inmediato como lo llamo

**-¿Por qué me llamaste "su alteza"?-**

**-porque lo es… le pido que no lo haga, si es mi culpa de que este haciendo esto, solo castígueme a mi, no al pueblo entero… le vuelvo a suplicar que no quite el carbón, mucha gente morirá, si lo desea, pospóngalo hasta el año siguiente, pero le ruego que deje ver a esas personas ver el sol de nuevo**-le pide llorosa, ya había recuperado su tono de piel natural por el calor de la chimenea; entre tanto el monarca, solo miraba la mesa, muy callado, pensativo, hasta que

**-esta bien, los dejare vivir esta vez, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte…-**gracias, no devolveré a pedirle nada…-.

Esta se empezó a encaminar, pero detuvo al escuchar al joven monarca

**-¿Por qué renunciaste a mi?-**

**-¿EH?-**

**-ya me oíste, ¿Por qué te retractaste de casarte conmigo?-**

**-tenia que hacerlo, su alteza, el pueblo se iba a morir, si me casaba con usted, no podía soportar la idea de que esta nación se destruyera…-**

**-¿y eso que? Ya te había dicho que alguien más iba a tomar mi lugar-**

**-pero no es eso… la princesa Isabela me advirtió que si me casaba con usted, esa persona que tomaría su lugar, era mala, y pensaba en destruir al cuidad… no quería que mi vestido de novia se tornara rojo, y que usted terminara con la conciencia sucia…-**este reacciono de inmediato, y relaciono el dia en que ella empezó tornarme menos cariñosa

**-ya me retiro-**

**-bien, lárgate…-**esta se marchó susurrante por los pasillos…

El príncipe Von Bismarck, empezó a analizar la realidad, su situación, el pasado y los recuerdos… llegando a darle una visita a Isabela de Vancouver… esta estaba leyendo un libro en su alcoba, cuando se escucha la puerta, esta deja el libro y va a atender

**-¡Shadow! No te esperaba, deja que me ponga algo ligero ¿Si?-**le dice muy seductora, le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero le retiene y le dice casi escupiendo hielo

**-no vine a eso… ¿Hablaste con Amathyst?-**

**-¿Quién?-**tornándose nerviosa

**-sabes bien de quien estoy hablando, de la chica de cabello lila, inocencia en su mirar, ¿Hablaste con ella, el 14 de febrero?-**la estaba empezando a presionar psicológicamente, hasta que ella termina diciendo la verdad

**-esta bien, hable con ella… pero entiende que te tienes que casar con una princesa y no con una plebeya cualquiera-**

**-eso a ti no te incumbe, ella iba a ser mi mujer hasta que te metiste… lárgate…-**le dice susurrante

**-¿Qué?-**

**-ya me oíste, vete de este castillo, toma tus cosas y sal de aquí-**

**-pero…-**

**-¿Quieres que te acuse de alta traición?-**sin dejarle muchas opciones, esta se calla y el monarca sale de la habitación, pensando

_**-"entonces significa que ella solo fue utilizada, y yo estuve equivocado… me pregunto… ¿no será muy tarde para…?"-**_este sale corriendo por al puerta del frente, inclusive ignoro a los guardias que le ofrecían un caballo…

En el parque, en la oscuridad de las 11 y media, la busco, con la idea de expresarle la verdad, pero solo con esa idea(no era porque no quería recuperarla, sino… más adelante, Whuajaaajajajajaja) este se canso de buscar, pero quería seguir porque sentía muy adentro que debía hacerlo, y volvió a percibir algo que hace mucho no oía, eran los latidos de su corazón, al ver una figura de una mujer, con el miedo hasta el cuello, se atrevió a decir su nombre

**-Amathyst…-**pero en realidad era una señora que pasaba por ahí, este suspiro amargosamente

-**su alteza…-**detrás de el suena una vocecilla, al voltear mira a Amathyst, sin verla a los ojos

**-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-**

**-mh… vine a hablar…-  
-¿Por qué? Usted dijo que no quería volver a verme…-**

**-¡Se lo que dije! Solo venia a hablar…-**

**-¿De que? De la destrucción que a causado-**

**-no, de que Isabela te uso para separarnos… pero no vine a recupérate, bien que ya no te amo más… solo quería decirte que todo cambiara a partir de mañana…-**este voltea dispuesto a marcharse, pero ella se reanima diciéndole algo segura

**-¿Con solo saber que fue una treta…? Sabes que creo… que este sitio tan frió, solitario y oscuro representa tu corazón-**

**-¿Y eso que? ¿Qué importa? Bien que casi destruyo esta impertinente cuidad, revelando el poder que poseo, la fuerza con que puedo gobernar demostrando que puedo llevar este pueblo al dolor y el martirio… desenmascarando más a cada dia lo que no tengo… mas bien lo que tenia… una vez lo tenia todo, el poder, tierras, la fama de ser el "príncipe de hielo"… pero lo más importante, te tenia a ti… fuiste mi debilidad, la parte más suave de mi ser, la única que sabia cuando estaba mal… pero todo lo bueno acaba, te fuiste dejándome de recuerdo un mal adiós…-**esta se quedo callada, al ver que había marcado realmente la vida de Shadow

**-lo único que me hizo cambiar… fue la idea de saber de nuevo que a alguien le importaba, me enamore tanto de esa sonrisa… creo que fue enfermizo… en haberme enamorado…-** queda pensando un poco y le dice sonriente

**-pero todo fue un grave error-**

**-te pareces a un bebé**-este se extraña al oírla, voltea a verla, le responde irritado

**-¡¿Cómo osas compararme con un infante?!-**

**-porque te comportas como tal… un bebé necesita de alguien que le ame… que lo cuide y le trate con el amor que necesita…-**esta se le acerca al sorprendido erizo, y le acaricia con suavidad el rostro

**-… se que hice daño, te herí, después de que tuviste el valor de proponerme matrimonio, aun sabido que renunciarías al poder… perdóname, solo quería que fueras feliz, tu y reino…-**termina dándole un abrazo, esta derrama unas lagrimas; Shadow, viendo el gran error que sentía y que esta se estuviese disculpando con el en vez de ser al revés

**-perdóname…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-yo fui, el que no quiso preguntar el porque de tu adiós, el que casi destruye al cuidad, rompí sueños y esperanzas, el que golpeo su rostro y no se molesto en disculparse…debería ser yo el que debe pedir perdón…-**le dice apartándola de el, este retorna a hablar sincero

-**podrías disculparme… por todo…-**esta acepta con su mirar, al ver su respuesta, le palpa la cara con dulzura y se aparta de ella sin mas…

Extrañada, lo toma del brazo, este voltea sorprendido

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Nada más eso?-**

**-a ¿Qué te refieres? ¿Qué deseas de mi?-**al ver su mirar, esos ojos inocentes que le piden a gritos algo en especial

**-¿Quieres que te bese?-**esta lo mira a los ojos y le dice con suavidad

**-si…-**

**-pero…-**

**-por favor… solo uno… el más pequeño que me puedas dar-** con una voz ronca pero sin sonar quebradiza

**-aun… ¿Aun me amas?-**

**-si… sé que tu no, pero…-**sin poder contenerse más, este la abraza con una fuerza extraordinariamente suave, y le susurra

**-… te mentí… aun te amo, y con la misma pasión que antes… y te puedo decir que más…-**y se dan un pequeño beso, al terminar, Amathyst le dice con una voz dulce, mientras se recarga en el pecho de Shadow

**-Shadow, nuestro amor es simbiótico, nos necesitamos para vivir… -**

**-si…-**era lo único cálido en el lugar, el resto se mostraba tan gélido, pero se derretía al ver, que ni la más cruda noche fría y congelante, no iba a extinguir el enorme sentimiento amoroso que se tenían… hasta que Amathyst le menciona sin salir de sus brazos

**-Shadow… ¿Aun esta vigente esa proposición?**-

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-…la de quedarme contigo-**este le sonríe y le vuelve a susurrar

**-si…-.**

Estos llegan al alcoba, ambos entraron el estaba abrazándola cariñosamente; el joven monarca se tornaba tan amoroso que era imposible pensar que ese era el "príncipe tirano"; la llevo a la cama, donde vasta decir que se besaron hasta la sombra, de despojarse poco a poco cada una de sus ropas… a pesar de que su amor por esa niña, deseaba llevar ese momento un poco más intenso. El deseo y la culpa le inundaban, pues aun era muy joven, pero con solo una sonrisa de asentimiento por parte de la felina, enloqueció al erizo bicolor…

Entre suspiros y la voz entrecortada se decían

**-te amo, Shadow. Eres tan tierno… como te extrañe… como extrañe a este erizo…-**

**-y también te eche de menos, te amo en cualquier sentido… aunque hable la gente, te siguiere amando, jeje-**rio el joven monarca, mientras tomaba un poco de aire

**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**

**-vaya regalo de cumpleaños-**

**-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-**

**-si, el 17°-**

**-feliz cumpleaños… te daré un regalo…-**

**-no hay necesidad… ya me lo estas dando-**

**-****ji****ji****… ****ji****… me haces ****cosquillitas****…-**y ambos continuaron juntos toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, se sentía un ambiente afectuoso en el lugar, la ropa hasta el suelo, uno que otro cojín perdido, y ambos abrazados uno con otro dormían tranquilos, solo cobijados por una sabana simple…

(Que tierno verdad… ¡pues nooooooooo!!!!! Es un asco, ¿Por qué dios mío? ¿Por qué? _ ya ni modo, continúen leyendo, tal vez les parezca sabroso el siguiente capitulo ^_^)

Nota soy una pervertida de lo peor XP  
nota 2: pensaba subirlo hasta el próximo año n.n, pero noooo


	16. Chapter 16: la cocinera

Capitulo 16° "La cocinera"

(¿De que tratara este capitulo?… ¡A leer!)

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entibiaba poco a poco, los cubos de hielo se fueron transformando en plantas, en agua… en vida; Le Crock despertó de su auto congelamiento y Azura empieza a despertarse al sentir el calor del sol… mientras que en la habitación del Shadow, ambos dormían pacíficamente, después que ayer desataron su pasión dormida… entre sus brazos Amathyst, Shadow empieza a despertarse y con suavidad se dice

**-mmh… vaya sueño por lo que veo…aun te sigo amando con profundidad…-**

Pero se sorprende al ver a su lado, Amathyst que dormía con una tranquilidad inalterable, este vuelva a acostarse y le acaricia la cabeza con ternura

**-no… fue un sueño, si no mal recuerdo… tu te me…-**sonrie dulcemente, este se levanta despacio para evitar despertarla, se viste y sale de la habitación…

Esta empieza a despertarse, se sorprende mucho al no verlo a su lado, sin salir de la cama se sienta, sus orejas bajan un poco mostrando tristeza

**-y me lo decían mucho…-**

**-que te amo…-**esta voltea ver hacia la puerta, era Shadow con un hermoso vestido color purpura con detalles plata, esta se emociona mucho por verlo otra vez, tanto, que salto de la cama y corrió solo tapándose con una fina sabana; este sin verla directamente(Y muy, pero muy sonrojado)

**-O//////O no tenias que recibirme así…-**

**-=o ¿De que hablas?-**

**-u////u estas… emm… sin prenda alguna…-**

**-aah, eso JIJJIJI, no era mi intención… ¿Te molesta?-l**e pregunta extrañada y aparentando no verla, le comenta sonrojado

-**no es que me moleste… sino que me… bueno… digamos me da deseos de hacer lo que nuestra pasión nos orillo…-**

**-sobre…-**

**-si-**esta se sonroja mucho, y decide irse a vestir, ya que la situación estaba empezando a ponerse tensa… tanto que, el se quito la gabardina, ya que le empezó a tener calor… Amathyst ya iba por el fondo cuando Shadow la jala del brazo y la tumba al suelo, cerca de la chimenea, encima de la alfombra, este se coloca encima de ella y le dice

**-sabes… puedo llegar tarde a la reunión con mi padre…-**la cosa se puso al rojo vivo… pasan 10 minutos y alguien toca la puerta; Amathyst sin dejar de besarlo le dice con la suave voz entrecortada

**-Shadow, ¿No deberías ir a abrir…?-**

**-puede esperar…-**pero al ver la insistencia de este, el, molesto

-**maldita sea, ¿Quién será?-** este se aparta de sus brazos muy incomodo, y al abrir la puerta después de la decima llamada, el mensajero no se esperaba ver al príncipe tan desarreglado, la camisa completamente desbotonada, cabellos (en este caso, algunas púas pequeñas) alborotados y despeinados, en fin, todo un desastre(¿Qué habrán estado haciendo?)

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien desarreglado…?-**

**-eeesteeee… su alteza, su padre, el rey Tempest, acaba de regresar, de hecho, lo espera en el comedor…-**

**-claro-**

Este cierra la puerta de golpe y se sienta en el sofá algo irritado; ella al verlo así, se le acerca un poco y le pregunta curiosa

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-ese imbécil… "mato" la pasión aquí-**

**-no te preocupes, habrá otros ratos…-**

**-mmh…-**esta nota de inmediato que algo más lo molestaba, se sienta a su lado y le dice curiosa

**-a mi ericito negro, le molesta otra cosa-**

**-la comida aquí es un asco… siempre lo mismo todos los días… nunca cambia…-**al terminar, emite un suspiro y se levanta, se arregla(de nuevo, pues si, ¡después de ese rato, quien no!) este se despide y sale de la habitación…

Después de unos 10 o 15 minutos, Shadow se la paso aguantando las quejas y palabras de los "hombres de la corte", que arreglar unos asuntos y de más, incluso cuando llego al comedor, aun seguían abarrotándolo de trabajos y proyectos, pero se retiraron con solo ver la presencia del rey que se aproximaba. Este se le acerca su hijo y le dice

**-hijo mío, mi futuro… es cierto, te casaras con otra…-**este se sienta frente a el, y de inmediato nota algo diferente en el

**-hijo… ¿Tienes…? ¿Tienes lápiz labial corrido en la boca y la mejilla derecha?-**este se mira atreves de un cuchillo, toma una servilleta y se limpia con firmeza, al terminar, se vuelve a mirar, al ver que ya no tenia nada, deja el cuchillo y le dice sarcástico

**-¿Feliz?-**

**-hijo… -**

**-¿Estabas con tu prometida…?-**

**-si…-**

**-Shadow toma un vaso con vino y empieza a beber, mientras su padre decía-**

**-vaya… nunca me imagine que te gustara maquillarte…-**Shadow casi se ahoga con ese comentario y le dice molesto

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Solamente, se nos paso un poco la mano…-**el rey se sintió satisfecho por esa respuesta, terminaron de hablar cuando empezó a llegar la comida, pero había algo diferente, no eran los mismos platillos que Shadow estaba acostumbrado; despedía un olor realmente delicioso, los platillos, cremas y postres lucían fantásticos, casi imaginarios. El rey quedo sorprendido al ver, curioso pregunta al mesero más cercano

**-dime, ¿Qué paso con la antigua dieta?-**

**-nuestra nueva cocinera hizo unos cambios, con tal de darle el mayor de los gustos, mi rey-**

**-claro… gracias-**Shadow miraba los platos con extrañes, y llega a observar, que en cada platillo, tenia por lo menos, un pequeño corazón escondido y dedujo de sabia de quien se trataba… pero fue interrumpido, ya que empezaron a servir los platos; primero le sirvieron a los 2, crema exótica de champiñones, el rey se deleitaba con la sopa, mientras Shadow toma una cuchara, la hunde en plato, después de llevarse una porción a la boca, empieza a masticar, después de tragar, coge otra cucharada; el rey ordena

**-ya empiecen a…-** pero todos quedan atónitos, al ver que el príncipe se llevaba 3, 4 cucharadas (¡si serán! ¡Como son…!) Hasta terminarse el plato, tomo que contenía pollo relleno con verduras cocidas y finamente sazonadas, termino el platillo; todos estaban completamente sorprendidos al ver que este comía de manera normal (nada en Shadow es normal (para los idiotas)) incluso se comió 3 rebanadas de pastel de cada uno (¡Si que tenia hambre…!) cuando termino, su padre atónito le dijo sin quitar la cara de sorpresa

**-hijo… el amor, te hizo cambiar… ó…-**este pide traer a la cocinera responsable de tal exquisito banquete y facilitarle (el Rey estaba totalmente K.O). El chef de cocina fue por ella, y el rey le dice feliz

**-¡eres la primera persona que hace que mi hijo come!!! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!-(Que emotivo)-**

**-bueno…solo se ****necesita**** un cambio de la rutina…-**

**-OOH—**coro del todo el salon

**-dime tu nombre muchacha…-**

**-bueno, soy Amathyst Van Gogh…-**le decía la niña de cabello lila, todos comentaban asombrados, ya que era raro (de hecho un suceso histórico) Shadow de cierto modo, quería matarlos a todos, ya que actuaban como si fuese la 8° maravilla del mundo, más bien, un fenómeno extraordinario, pero de cierto modo se alegro…

Cuando todos se retiraron, Shadow regresa a su habitación; le cual estaba limpia (claro, después de esa explosión de pasión, ¿Quién no?), donde lo esperaba Amathyst, sentada en la cama con un trozo de tela, parecía que lo estaba cociendo; este con un tono de sarcástico, le dice

-no puedes estar fuera de la cocina, ¿Verdad?-

-solo quería que comieras bien…-este se le acerca le besa en la frente, se sienta a su lado y la acurruca en su pecho. Amathyst se sonrojo un poco por ese gesto, este le dice con dulzura

**-¿Aun quieres ser mi esposa?-**

**-¿EH?-**

**-te dije que aun te amo como mi vida… y deseo verte en ella…-**

**-Shadow… dulzura mía…-**este le vuelve entregar el anillo de compromiso, pero cuando Amathyst iba a ponérselo, esta se acuerda y le dice apurada

**-no puedo, tengo que regresar a casa…-**

**-a si… olvide que tenias madre…-**cometo con reproche

**-por favor, me llevas a casa…-**

**-yo…-**este se empezó a notar molesto, no le gustaba la idea, pero sabia que pasaría, este acepta de mala gana y salen de la habitación…

Pasan 30 minutos de las 2 de la tarde, y estaba muy concurrido el lugar; Amathyst estaba algo asustada, pero al ver al erizo negro, tuvo valor para volver a entrar, no encontraba a su mamá en la tienda, esta se dirige a su casa, y justo cuando iba a decir algo

**-Amathyst…-**

**-¿Mamá?-**

**-¿estuviste con el? ¿Verdad?-**

**-esteeee…-**

**-¿desde cuando?-**

**-yo… no deje de verlo…-**

**-te dije que lo dejaras…-**

**-madre, yo lo amo y el me ama-**

**-lo que el ama es tu cuerpo… solo espero que no te hayas acostado con el-**

**-bueno…-**

**-¡¿lo hiciste?!-**

**-…si…pero no hicimos nada…-**

**-claro… sabes… estoy decepcionada de ti…no solo defraudaste nuestra confianza, deshonraste el honor de esta familia…-**

**-madre… yo… solo hacia lo que deseaba mi corazón, no vez que lo amo hasta rabiar, si es posible, me cortaría las venas por el…-**

**-si tanto lo amas, vete con el…-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-lárgate de mi casa…-**

**-solo por estar con alguien que amo…-**

**-si…-**Amathyst se sintió terrible al oírla, ya que es su propia madre la que la esta "sacando" de la casa, a pesar que ella seguía los consejos de su madre, los cuales eran: "nunca renunciar a lo que amas"…

Después de sacar unas de sus pertenencias, sale de la casa con una profunda mirada de tristeza, pero sin llegar a suspirar asimismo se retira de la juguetería, pero cuando iba a la mitad del camino, es interceptada por Thunder, su abuelo pastelero

**-niña, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-bueno… abuelo, veras…-**

**-dímelo en la pastelería, hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes-**esta acepto con la mirada y le siguió hasta la panadería, mientras que Le Crock era perseguido por un perro…

Eran las 4 de la tarde, pero por la nieve, la neblina y asimismo el frío, parecía de noche, en la cafetería no estaba tan lleno, ya que apenas se estaba recuperando el negocio después de tanto sufrimiento, además, los guardias del príncipe devolvieron el exceso de dinero de los impuestos nuevos, y ahora, trataban de estabilizarse. De vuelta la panadería, Amathyst termino de contarle toda la verdad, mientras este preparaba cocoa, al terminar de servirlo en la mesa donde se sentaron, este le dice sin sonar como en típico "te lo dije"

**-sin embargo, ¿Qué tal si tu madre tiene razón?-**

**-lo sé abuelito, es solo…-**

**-pero, eso no significa que ella tuviese el derecho de "correrte"-**

**-mmmh, me preguntaba… ¿Si me dejarías quedarme contigo? No sé a donde ir… y no quiero interrumpir a Shadow con sus asuntos-**

**-claro, puedes quedarte conmigo…-**no paso mucho, cuando Thunder ve el anillo en su dedo, con cierta curiosidad falsa, le pregunta

**-¿Y ese anillo?-**

**-este…-**tartamudea Amathyst y se sonroja al decir

**-es… mi anillo de compromiso, me pidió que me casara con el…-**

**-¡Que dicha!! ¡Al fin, tendremos boda!!-**este se levanta para irse a la cocina, con curiosidad, ella le pregunta el porque, y este le dice: "consejos para novia", Amathyst se sonroja mucho por el gesto y decide leer el libro…

pasaron unas horas, nos ubicamos a las 7:00 PM de la tarde, las personas se notaban más felices, el ambiente estaba un tanto más colorido que en otras ocasiones, de hecho era el día más alegre en meses… esta le ayudaba a su abuelo en la reparación del negocio, ya que estaba muy sucio y no era el ambiente adecuado para hacer los pasteles, mientras la dulce minina cantaba una canción para alegrar el momento

-al ver el mundo gris, te hace infeliz, al ver el mundo alegre y con emoción… siempre tendrás una razón para vivir…-

-…y más cuando alguien te ama…-

- ¡¿EH?!!-le contesta una voz familiar, era Shadow, desde la puerta, mientras esta barría el negocio por dentro, esta soltó la escoba y corrió ha abrazarlo, este la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le susurra al oído-

-**no pude dejar de pensar en ti-**

**-que lindo…-**esta se aparta y Shadow extrañado le pregunta

**-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu madre-**

**-esta me saco de la casa-Shadow **se noto sorprendido, pero lo que más sorprendió fue lo que dijo

**-eso es… perfecto-**

**-¡¿EH?!!!!-**este le coge las manos y le dice

**-ya que te podrás ir a vivir conmigo…-**

**-pero, ya voy a vivir con mi abuelo-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**en ese momento, les interrumpe Thunder, con una mirada confiada le dice a Shadow

**-si es verdad, ahora ella vivirá conmigo-**el príncipe, se vio algo amenazado, pero sentía un enorme respeto hacia el abuelo de ella (mucho más que a su padre) así que se defiende diciendo

**-mis respetos señor, se que es su nieta, pero es mi prometida, aparte de que deseara que me aceptara como su esposo y… que me de la oportunidad de llevármela-**

**-¿despues de que haces que este reino caiga en pedazos, hacer sufrir a mi nieta y llevar a la muerte a cientos de inocentes?-**le comenta sarcástico.

**-se lo que hice y soy responsable… por ello y por el amor de mi vida, renuncie a la corona-**

**-¡¿usted que?!-**

**-si mi padre no acepta a mi prometida y usted me impide llevármela, yo…-**

**-tranquilo-**le pide el respostero

**-solo era una prueba-**

(menudo susto verdad, n_nUUU, yop y mis burradas XP, pero soy feliz =D. como les pareció el capi, chido? Raro? Niña vete a un psiquiatra, etc. Bueno, ahí se ven XD, en el siguiente capitulo!!)


	17. Chapter 17: sorpresitas

Capitulo 17 "sorpresitas"

(Es uno de los más dulces, aaah que tierno… PUES NOOOO!!!! YO MISMA LO QUEMARIA, PERO NOOOOO, SOY DEBIL T-T, naa, les dejo que lean, savy!! ;D)

Una semana más tarde…

Era una mañana soleada, sin embargo fresca. En una casita de madera a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa era simple. Casi por si misma invitaba a pasar, la calidez que reflejaba su tono chocolate y con algunas flores que nacían después el infernal invierno de los 100 años, adentro yacían la joven pareja de prometidos: Shadow von Bismark y Amathyst Van Gogh.

Shadow decidió comprar esa casa para dejar ahí a su prometida, pues no quería que sucediera un acontecimientos similar a con Isabela. Aparte, ahí seria su hogar permanente. Para su desgracia, no estarían solos. Azura y Le Crock vivirían con ellos (son unos mantenidos que no dejan tener vida propia XD) pero de cierto modo, le parecía bien, así su gatita no estaría sola.

**-¿deseas más fruta Shadow?-**le sonríe Amathyst con su inocente dulzura.  
-**no gracias**-le agradece poniéndose de pie, se aleja de la mesa para acercarse a ella y le besa la frente con amor, para después besarla con más pasión en los labios.

-¿**no habías dicho que estas satisfecho?**-le bromea la minina.

**-no de tu amor**-le continúa con una sonrisa satisfactoria, pero al ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, su rostro se endurece, las 11 AM marcaba el momento más triste del día: la hora de irse.

**-no pongas esa cara-**le gira el rostro al monarca para verse a los ojos.

**-te espere aquí… y-**le sonreía con gran dulzura.

**-volveremos a la sesión que no terminamos anoche-**le mira muy seductor, mientras le besa la frente.

**-Shadow… quería decirte para que me ayudaras a lavar los trastes-s**e ríe suavemente, mientras el monarca solo suspira pesadamente y le mira con ternura.

Se aleja de ella y sale por la puerta. Despidiéndose con una mano, Amathyst se asoma por la ventana mientras miraba como Shadow se iba en su caballo color marrón chocolate.

Se aseguro 3 veces que el erizo se haya ido, pues el príncipe tenia la costumbre de esconderse y salir por otro lado. Después de verificar por toda la casa 2 veces seguidas, se dirige a la cocina, busca en uno de los cajones de la misma, saca una llave color bronce. Sale del comedor con una sonrisa triunfal y se dirige a uno de los cuartos traseros de la casa.

Después de unos segundos de caminar, la felina se detiene ante una puerta color caoba y ahí mismo Amathyst comienza a usar la llave para abrir el cerrojo, mientras sus amigos miniatura observan detenidamente.

**-****madmasuere****… piensa continuar con su…-**le pregunta Le crock con cierta emoción, pues ya sabia que significaba.

**-si, no se hará solo-**le reprocha el hada, mientras le miraba feo.

**-le pregunte a la hermosa madmasuere no a ti, hadita de tercera**-se defiende la rana con picardía.

**-¿a quien le dices hada de tercera?-**se enfada Azura.

**-esta abierto…-**les anuncia Amathyst, una vez adentro. La felina se acerca la ventana y corre las cortinas, mostrando la luz solar, borrando la oscuridad. En esa habitación, había un maniquí, tela, agujas e hilos por montones, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención, era el vestido blanco con detalles plateados y unos pocos verdes, pese de estar incompleto era realmente precioso. Descansaba en el muñeco, aun era la falda y un poco del tórax, sin embargo se lograba apreciar bien su forma.

**-me sorprende que le hayas avanzado tanto-**le halaga Azura, mientras buscaba en el canasto un hilo trasparente.

**-pues ¿Qué esperabas? Mi mademasuelle desea fervientemente ser la esposa de ese messier-l**e reprocha enojada la rana.

**-pero no puedes dejarme todo el crédito-**le corrige alegre la joven

**-los 2 me han ayudado mucho, les agradezco de corazón-**les dedica una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo notable en la rana y el hada. La joven felina se sienta en una silla junto a una mesita donde reposaba un canasto de hilos y listones.

**-aun recuerdo, como Shadow me pidió la mano… cuando fue a pedirme ante mi abuelo…-**su voz nostálgica suena mientras esta recarga su cara en sus manos, mientras sus mejillas se volvían un poco rosadas.

_Flash back_

_**-tranquilo era solo una prueba**__-le sorprende el abuelo de la joven._

_**-entiendo, pero…-**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me asegura que no recaerás en un delirio de asesino y la victima sea mi querida hija?-**__le regaña el pastelero._

_**-prefiero no casarme con ella-**__le responde sagaz y manteniendo la mirada con la de Thunder. Amathyst continuaba barriendo el establecimiento, les interrumpe su guerra de miradas _(Shadow estaba ganando, aaaaah :D)

_**-Abuelito, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Y Shadow… ¿me ayudas a barrer?-**__le sonríe dulcemente._

_**-es una buena idea-**__comenta Thunder golpeando la palma de su mano con su propio puño, después señala al erizo bicolor._

_**-Shadow… nos ayudaras a limpiar el negocio si lo haces bien, te dejare que te llevas a mi nieta**__-le mira para ver la reacción del erizo bicolor, lo único que hace es tomar una escoba e irse a otro lado._

_**-WOW, esta decidido-**_

_**-Shadow siempre pelea por lo que quiere-**__le comenta Amathyst mostrando un sonrojo notable._

_**-¡Amathyst!-**__le habla Shadow desde la otra habitación. Sin la necesidad de llamarla 2 veces, ya estaba junto a el._

_**-¿ocurre algo?-**__le habla con dulzura_

_**-puedes responderme algo**__-Shadow no la miraba a los ojos, sus mejillas se torneaban un poco rojas y una gota de sudor perlaba su frente._

_**-¿Cómo se usa esto?-**__le señala la escoba (WTF???? O.o) mientras miraba otro lado disimuladamente_

_**-no sabes usarla-**__se sorprende Amathyst. Pero amablemente le enseña como usar la escoba, el trapeador, el trapo para limpiar las mesas, como lavar los trastes, en fin, asuntos caseros._

_Como era de esperarse, el monarca aprendió rápido, pues tenía mucho que perder. A pesar de los accidentes como resbalarse ó que un pedazo de madera le golpeara, no perdía su porte orgulloso. Amathyst solo lo miraba de lejos, se inflaba de orgullo al ver a su novio, tan firme en sus decisiones, un detalle que amaba tanto. Sufría ansias de besarlo, pero su abuelo estaba presente y lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantener distancia._

_Se hizo más noche y lograron devolverle el brillo del establecimiento, su gloria y listo para hornear pasteles mañana._

_**-bien… hice lo que me pidió-**__le recuerda Shadow al pastelero._

_**-me permite llevarme a mi prometida-**__el erizo no estaba tan seguro le dejaría llevársela, pero una promesa es una promesa._

_**-mmh, de acuerdo… pero prométeme 3 cosas-**_

_**-las que guste-**__responde seguro._

_**-la 1°: harás a mi nieta feliz ó te las veraz conmigo… segundo, dejas que nos venga ha visitar y por ultimo…-**_

_**-abuelo… te puedo pedir una cosa-**__le interrumpe suavemente la joven._

_**-¿Qué ocurre?-**__voltea a verla. La felina lo miraba con tierno mirar._

_**-me preguntaba, ¿si te molestaría hacer nuestro pastel de boda?-**_

_**-por supuesto que no, seria un honor-**__le responde con una sonrisa de oro._

_**-en ¿Dónde me quede?-**__hace un poco de memoria__**-¡ya me acorde! Y la tercera es… que me dejas jugar con mis nietos-**_

_La pareja se sonrojo, pero Amathyst realmente estaba roja como una cereza de tamaño colosal, una cosa es cuidar niños ajenos, pero otra muy distinta es tenerlos. Mientras el monarca y el pastelero discutían un poco al respecto de la intimidad de la joven pareja, Amathyst miraba el suelo como la 8° maravilla del mundo, acaricio su vientre, no estaba tan segura de ser una buena madre para los hijos de Shadow. Con tan solo pensar en esa frase, sentía que se iba desmayar._

_**-Amathyst vamos-**__le indica Shadow asimismo le coge de las manos.  
__**-…eeh-**__esta no se dio cuenta que habían salido del establecimiento._

_**-¿ocurre algo?-le**__ cuestiona preocupado, quien no se angustiaría si miras a tu pareja como un zombi ó un estatua en medio de un salón, y peor aun, con la mirada ausente._

_**-es solo que… no había pensado eso-**_

_**-¿Eso? ¿de que hablas?-**__extrañando más a Shadow.  
__**-de… tener hijos… además… si no mal recuerdo, tenemos que…-**__se ruboriza más, pues era un tema bastante serio. Pero Shadow simplemente gira con ella y le coge el rostro, obligándola a verle a los ojos._

_**-no te preocupes… si aun no te sientes preparada, esperaremos… además, ¿Cuál es la prisa? Nos queda una vida por delante… pues pienso y viviré el resto de mis días a tu lado-le**__ responde simplemente. Amathyst no hace más que abrazarlo, realmente bendecía que Shadow fuese tan gentil con ella y que haya vuelto a ser el mismo erizo frio y orgulloso pero justo, que el homicida de hiel en vez de sangre._

_Fin Back Flash_

**-mademasuelle, ¿esta ahí?-**le habla la rana para despertarla de su irrealidad, realmente estaba en un mar de recuerdos, pero es despertada de golpe al sentir algo húmedo sobre la piernas. Esta se levanta de golpe dejando caer a la rana con un monóculo.

**-oh que dolor, se me rompió una anca**-comienza a dramatizar la rana mientras fingía retorcerse en su "agonía".  
**-que exagerado**-le regaña Azura.

-**señor Le croc… perdonarme pero me asuste cuando saltaste a mis piernas-**se disculpa de corazón mientras se inca para recoger a la ranita del suelo, la sacude un poco y comienza a arreglarle el sombrero y acomodarle el monóculo.

**-no te molestes demasiado con el anfibio, mejor vamos a terminar el vestido, no se terminara solo-**le sugiere el hada.  
**-el hada de tercera tiene razón, además si no mal recuerdo, se casaran en los próximos meses-**le afirma la rana.

-**tienen razón, será mejor trabajar antes de que llegue Shadow-** la joven se pone de pie y los tres comienzan a trabajar el vestido de novia.

El día se fue rápido, llevándose consigo las diversiones, discusiones, algunas de las memorias de Amathyst junto a sus reflexiones sobre la boda y de compartir su vida con el erizo bicolor. Justo cuando iba a ponerle uno de los listones del corsé, se escucha un caballo a lo lejos. Los tres detienen sus actividades, extrañados por el galope, aun era temprano para que Shadow llegara, eran las 9 PM y su hora de llegada eran las 11 PM.

**-iré a ver…-**comenta Azura mientras sale por la ventana del cuarto. Pero no pasan ni 2 minutos cuando regresa apurada y asustada.

**-¡Amathyst ya viene!-**le advierte el hada de vestido azul.  
-debió terminar rápido los deberes del palacio-concluye la felina.

Azura sale de la habitación para asomarse por las ventanas del frente y efectivamente Shadow no tardaría en llegar.

**-date prisa, ya viene Shadow-** le advierte Azura mientras miraba por la ventana. Amathyst se ocupaba de guardar lo mejor posible los hilos y trozos de tela esparcidos por el pasillo debido a un hechizo del hada.

**-será mejor para todos que no digas nada, después de todo, fue tu culpa hada de tercera-l**e reprocha Le Crock.  
-**yo solo estaba advirtiendo, no quiero que se arruine la sorpresa-**

**-¿Qué sorpresa?-**cuestiona el erizo bicolor mientras entraba a la casa.

-**jeje, nada, no me hagas caso, sabes que estoy loca y suelo decir tonterías**-trataba de persuadirle.

**-sabes que odio que me mientan-**comenta con su usual tono de voz.  
**-Si, pero no te miento ni nada-** la pobre hada no sabia como organizar sus ideas, si continuaba así delataría el asunto del vestido. Le Crock solo podía ver la situación, pues si se entrometía, seria peor.

**-¡Sorpresa!-**Amathyst sorprende a los tres con un pastel en la mano, con varias velitas sobre este encendidas. Sorprendiendo a los tres, realmente había preparado un plan alterno. El erizo bicolor voltea a verla, relajando su postura; Azura y Le Crock aprovechan para escaparse, pues no querían vivir las torturas del monarca.

**-como no recibiste un pastel de cumpleaños, decidí hacerte uno, tú favorito: tres leches con nuez y durazno.-**le sonríe dulcemente. Shadow no hace más que verla con ternura, se aleja de la ventana y se cerca a su prometida.

**-es una linda sorpresa- **dice mientras apaga las velas. Le acaricia los caballos, le obsequia un beso pequeño, pero no se aparta de ahí, sino se acerca a una de sus orejas.

**-realmente… ¿es esto lo que me querías ocultar?-** pregunta desdeñosamente, ciertamente es muy inteligente para ser engañado con trucos fáciles.

-**es** **verdad, no puedo mentirte-**comenta en un suspiro.

**-O.O-**Azura y le Crock no creían lo que miraban y escuchan, realmente la felina de ojos de cuarzo iba a delatar el secreto textil.

**-pero no te lo puedo mostrar, no con publico-**le comenta mientras sonríe inocentemente. Shadow se imagina unas cosas, sin pensarlo 2 veces, toma al hada y la rana, los saca de la casa y se dirige con Amathyst.

**-asunto resuelto-**comenta satisfactoriamente el erizo bicolor.

-**no era necesario sacarlos de la casa, pudiste esperar a la hora de dormir-**le comenta dulcemente, mientras se dirigía la entrada principal para dejarlos entrar. Pero la intercepta el erizo.

-**ellos te tienen todo el día y yo solo puedo disfrutar de tu presencia las mañanas y las noches mientras respiro el aroma azucarado de tu pelo, no me parece justo-**le hace un tierno puchero, mientras le toma el rostro.

-**Porque tu estas ocupado en el palacio y el asunto de la boda**-le contesta.

-**ya que entramos al tema de las sorpresas, tengo una para ti-**

**-¿Qué es?-**comenta emocionada.

**-no, no, dame tu sorpresa primero**-le chantajea el erizo con una mirada seductora. Amathyst le entrega el pastel y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

Unos minutos más tarde, la chimenea estaba encendida dando una calidez reconfortante a la sala, asimismo iluminaba tenuemente la habitación y consigo una figura. Shadow estaba sentado el sofá más grande, en sus manos hacia un plato con un trozo de pastel y un tenedor. Esperaba ansioso a su felina, realmente había esperado toda la tarde para verla. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni en sus sueños se vería en esta situación: en una casa de madera alejada del palacio con una tranquilidad que atraviesa hasta los pulmones, renunciando a su corona, pero lo mejor de todo una hermosa chica esperando su llegada. Sonríe para si al imaginarse su vida juntos, medito un poco esto ¿no lo estaría viviendo ya? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucha unos pasos acercándose a la sala.

**-Shadow-** este voltea hacia el sonido y sus ojos denotan una gran sorpresa al ver que Amathyst usaba un vestido azul, pero no era un traje de noche, era una bata para dormir, pero muy cortó por encima de las rodillas y sin mangas, pero lo peor era que era un poco escotado y ligeramente transparente. En pocas palabras, el príncipe uso hasta la ultima gota de voluntad para no hacer una estupidez. Simplemente dejo el pastel en la mesita frente a el, se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

**-menuda sorpresa…-**este se quita la gabardina y se la pone.  
**-¿pero porque?-**se extraña, pues no esperaba algo así del erizo.

**-mientras Azura y Le Crock estén despiertos-**

**-Si, lo olvide-**le responde ruborizada hasta las orejas. Ambos se sientan en el mismo sofá, hubo silencio, ambos disfrutan de el, podían escuchar más que con las mismas palabras. Sintiendo el cansancio debido a la costura, Amathyst recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Shadow. El monarca se sorprende un poco, sin embargo vuelve a relajarse. Trascurren unos minutos y en ese lapso, nadie dijo nada.

**-será en una semana…-**el silencio se rompe con algo mejor, la voz de Shadow (aaah, a quien no le gustaría ser despertada (o) con la suave y varonil voz del erizo bicolor X3)

**-disculpa-**

**-"**_**persuadí"**_** al cura para casarnos en una semana en vez de hacerlo en los próximos meses-**

**-cuando te refieres a persuadir, tu-** esta se levanta de su lado, Shadow solo siente un escalofrió al perder su fuente de calor.  
-**el muy estúpido no quería casarnos, así que con un poco de **_**"amabilidad"**_** le convencí-**le responde sencillamente.

-**oh… espera, dijiste una semana-**

**-si-**

**-O.O **_**"oh no tengo menos tiempo para el vestido, ¿Qué hago?"-**_**  
-¿que te pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea?-**

**-si, pero me quede sin palabras… **_**"ni tiempo"-**_

**-no te preocupes, te ayudare en los quehaceres de la casa…-**

**-gracias n.n-**

**-así podrás terminar ese precioso vestido de boda.-**

**-O.O, ¿ya lo… sabias?-**

**-¿Por qué crees que adelante la boda?-**le responde sagazmente. Amathyst no hace más que sonreír, no esperaba menos de su futuro esposo.

**-ahora que todo esta aclarado…-**continua con un tono de voz muy extraño, junto con una mirada igualmente rara. Amathyst no hace más que ladear la cabeza.

-**no debiste usar ese bebedoll (beybydoll, no tengo idea de cómo se escribe) esta noche…-**

**-así se llama, bebedoll-**pregunta inocente. Shadow sonríe dulcemente, realmente adoraba la inocencia de su amada. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban muy ocupados besándose en el sofá…

(¡Es uno de lo capítulos más largos y pervertidos que he hecho!! ¡Dios, soy una sucia! XD al menos tiene censuras =3 AAAAAAAAAAHHH, como sea, es demasiado cursi para mi XP, pero así queda mejor =D, ahí se ven, ¡quien atrape el ramo gana!!!)


	18. Chapter 18: novia

El príncipe y La plebeya

Capitulo 18 "Novia"

(Advertencia: no se nada sobre bodas XP)

La semana trascurre rápidamente para algunos, lentamente para los que sufren, pero inexistente cuando se ama…

**-¡listo!- **exclama Amathyst contenta mientras ondeaba su vestido blanco, ligeramente esponjoso, mangas trasparentes, ligeramente brillante debido a las lentejuelas, poseía holanes simples y listones, realmente precioso.

**-su esfuerzo ha dado frutos medamasuelle-**le halaga la rana, impresionada del trabajo en menos de una semana.  
**-gracias-  
-yo me ocupare de todo los detalles románticos en la marcha nupcial, en la boda, en la fiesta y el maravilloso vals, pero especialmente la luna de miel-**agrega pícaramente Azura mientras guiñaba un ojo.

**-no puedes dejar al messier Shadow y su futura esposa en paz, por dios estas obsesionada**-le critica Le Crock.

-**nunca** **he estado en una boda y quiero que sea perfecta-**le responde al anfibio.

-**lo comprendo a la perfección, pero interferir tanto- **le recrimina**-es obsesivo, hasta para ti-  
-¿Qué se puede sabes de un ignorante del amor?-**cruza los brazos con altivez, tal como Shadow suele hacerlo. (¿Es contagioso?)  
**-¡¿ignorante?! ¡Soy parisino! ¡Soy quien sabe mejor del amour!! ¡No soy una haducha de tercera!-**exclama indignado. Y así comienza una discusión entre la rana y el hada. Mientras ellos discutían, la joven acomodaba su vestido en el maniquí, no faltaba mucho para usarlo. La idea simplemente la izo fantasear un rato.

-**Amathyst… señora de Von Bismark**-mientras tanto, comentaba la felina de ojos de cuarzo rosáceo. Tantas situaciones nublaban su mente, hace unos meses, dejo de ser la novia del erizo bicolor para ser su prometida, dentro de unas 24 horas será su esposa, la idea no solo la hacia fantasear, le recargaba al alma al encontrar un porvenir con la persona que amas.

Pero recuerdos, fantasías y caídas de 2 de 3 fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a lo lejos. Amathyst acomoda sus ropas y su cabello estaba un tanto despeinada, al verse más presentable sale corriendo por el pasillo, como alma lleva el diablo, pero en este caso, corría para llegar a los brazos de su ángel de alas negras (solo de color, no es malo ni nada)

**-Amathyst**-este recibe a la luz de sus ojos en sus brazos, cada día que la miraba a su lado, cada día que la miraba amanecer en sus brazos, no solo era tan maravilloso que era casi irreal.

-**mi querida Amathyst-**

**-Shadow no puedo contenerme, mañana seré tu esposa, con solo pensar en el altar… tu y yo… yo…-** esta comenzó a sollozar, sus lagrimas era de felicidad y porque no mencionarlo, de miedo.

**-no llores-**le limpia los ojos con delicadeza y besa cada uno.  
**-pero y si no soy buena esposa ó peor aun…-**sollozo más, su miedo más fuerte era no cumplir con las expectativas de una buena mujer casera.

**-mmh… eso es lo que te preocupa… con el tiempo aprenderás… madre de nuestros hijos-**comenta en un susurro. Lo único que puede hacer Amathyst es comenzar a ensoñar, casi flota en el aire, pero Shadow le coge de la cintura antes de que se desmaye.

**-vente mi amor, lo menos que quiero es que te desmayes en nuestro ultimo dia-**

**-¿quieres decir?-**se repone la felina, el erizo solo le hace una seña con la mirada, invitándola a salir de la casa.

Amathyst solo acepta y sale junto a el.

**-¡vamos con ellos!-**le ordena el hada a la rana, le toma de una de sus ancas, llevándose a rastras al anfibio.

**-¡Azura! ¡Le Crock! ¡Si se atreven a venir! ¡Les juro que no amanecerán para la boda!-**les ordena Shadow mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. El hada y la rana solo se quedaron estáticas como estatuas de hielo por el miedo causado al pensar en todas las cosas malvadas que puede hacer el bicolor…

A la mañana siguiente…

**-¡AAAAH! ¡¿Qué es primero la falda o el corsé?! ¿Cuáles eran mis votos? Emmm… no me acuerdo… era prometo serte fiel y usar una copa para lavar tus calcetines, no… ¡Azura ayúdame!!!-**exclamaba la bola de histeria color lavanda. Corría por la casa para arreglarse, no sabia por donde empezar, el hada no ayudaba mucho, pues casi no decía decirle ni una sola palabra. Aunque faltaba unas horas para la boda, la joven estaba sumamente preocupa, y para empeorar la situación, no había visto a Shadow desde temprano.

**-Azura ¿Qué hare? No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada-**decía con un tic en el ojo mientras estrujaba al hada con ambas manos.

**-tranquilízate…-**le susurra despacio, lo menos que deseaba era que se pusiera a llorar.

**-son tantas emociones que no se como reaccionar ¡me estoy volviendo loca!-**exclama histérica mientras lloraba, no sabia si sentirse nerviosa, asustada, feliz, emocionada, nada, estaba completamente confundida.

**-cálmate… lo único que debes hacer es disfrutar la ocasión-**comenta dulcemente.

-**pero…-**

**-dime ¿quieres casarte con Shadow?-**

**-si-**

**-¿quieres que este día sea inolvidable para ambos?-**

**-si-**

**-si es así, relájate. Te aseguro, que por muy fuerte que sea Shadow, también esta nervioso. Lo último que necesitamos es que le contagies su miedo-**esto calmo un poco a la joven, limpio sus ojos llorosos y decide irse a vestir, pues no tenia todo el día para arreglarse.

Azura le asistió con ayuda de su magia para arreglarla, debido que el vestido era complejo. Después de vestirse, solo faltaba peinarse.

**-te ves hermosa-**le felicita asombrada el hada mientras sonríe.

**-gracias… tu también te vez maravillosa-**le regresa el cumplido al ver que el hada usaba un vestido color plata, era la dama de honor claro esta.

Amathyst yacia en su habitación, peinándose frente al espejo, se acomodaba el cabello mientras se insertaba perlas en ellos, ambas platicaban para aliviar un poco la ansiedad. Después de tres horas de charla y pasadores. Amathyst por fin esta lista, lucia más hermosa que nunca, casi de ensueño.

**-Oh Azura, ya ansio la hora para casarme…-**esta da un giro sobre si misma, pero se detiene de golpe y su rostro cambia de felicidad a preocupación.

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes una crisis de identidad de nuevo?-**

**-no es solo… emm… ¿tengo todo?… algo viejo, mi collar de luna. Los broches de mi cabello es lo nuevo, me falta algo azul y un objeto prestado.-**comenta en voz alta.

-ahora vengo-esta se introduce a la esfera de cristal que Shadow había comprado desde hace mucho. De inmediato esta sale con un par de prendas de sus pequeñas manos.

**-ten…-**

**-pero Azura… son tus vestidos-**

**-si, pero puedes usarlos como guantes-**le sonríe Azura. Esta se los entrega en la mano. Ante la mirada estupefacta de la felina

**-pero-**

**-se pueden estirar…-**

**-gracias-**le regresa la sonrisa la joven, estaba profundamente agradecida con Azura por sus atenciones. Esta se coloca sus "guantes", coge al hada con delicadeza y la abraza con gentileza, temiendo que pudiese lastimarla.

Ambas estaban tan sumidas en su abrazo que al ver el reloj.

**-¡Dios mío! Ya es tarde-**Amathyst separa al hada de sus brazos, toma el velo y delicadamente se lo coloca en su cabello. Para salir inmediatamente hacia fuera, donde el cochero le esperaba con un carruaje real.

**-lo único bueno que tiene ser príncipe-**comenta Azura mientras acompaña a la novia a subirse al carruaje.

**-luce esplendida señorita.-**le alaga el chofer mientras Amathyst se mostraba sorprendida.

**-abuelo Firework… ¿tu eres el jinete? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías ¿y mi mamá?-**la joven abraza a su abuelo que tanto extrañaba, hace mucho tiempo que no lo miraba.

**-no me perdería tu boda hija mía-le sonríe el juguetero.**

**-y en ese orden… si, yo seré tu jinete y tu mozo, el príncipe me pidió que te llevara a la iglesia tiene serios problemas de desconfianza, porque menciono que no dejaría que ningún barón impuro viera tu belleza mas que yo, claro esta-**

**-¿y mamá?-**

**-pero basta de charlas, es tarde ya… muy pronto la ceremonia va a empezar, anda súbete ya… que es hora cabalguemos a tu felicidad.-**el abuelo de Amathyst evito toda pregunta sobre su madre, ya que era obvia la respuesta. Sin perder más el tiempo, Firework le ayuda para subir al carruaje, cierra la puerta y ahí dentro le esperaba Azura.

**-¿Por qué tardaste?-**

**-salude a mi abuelo, el de la juguetería**-le sonríe

**-me alegro que la mayoría de mi familia esta completa-**comenta en un suspiro

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**-se extraña el ser mitológico.

**-mi mamá…-se comienza a entristecer.**

**-eem… ¿oye que hicieron tu y Shadow ayer?-**cambia el tema rápidamente, lo que menos deseaba era la tristeza de la joven en un día tan bello.

-**ayer, Shadow me llevo al teatro…-**comento en una sonrisa.

_Flash Back_

_**-Shadow ¿A dónde vamos?-**_

_**-iremos al lugar donde comenzó nuestra historia…-**__le comenta mientras la sube al caballo con una sonrisa tierna. Amathyst solo sonríe con dulzura, realmente le gustaba la idea de ir a pasear._

_El príncipe Von Bismark cabalgaba como si el mismo demonio viniese detrás de el. La joven prometida se sostenía fuertemente de la cintura del erizo, no quería caerse pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara de la velocidad del caballo. Después de unos minutos de andar en caballo, la joven percibe como se va deteniendo el equino hasta parar completamente._

_**-llegamos-**__vuelve a sonar la voz del erizo bicolor, al mismo tiempo se aleja de ella al bajar del equino._

_**-¿A dónde?-**__esta baja del caballo con ayuda del monarca. Shadow simplemente sonríe._

_**-¿no me digas que pasar tiempo conmigo te ha hecho olvidar?-**_

_**-¿?-**_

_-__**mira-**__el erizo le señala el edificio enfrente de ellos. No se había percatado que estaban en la ciudad y peor aun, estaban frente el teatro donde se conocieron por primera vez._

_-__**OH Shadow… que tierno**__-sin conocer la emoción, le da un beso fugaz en los labios._

_**-no, no así no me gustan tus besos-**__este el toma de la muñeca al sentir que ella se alejaba y le besa, pero a diferencia del anterior, no era tan inocente, era más profundo e intenso, pero igualmente hermoso._

_**-pensé que no te gustaba mostrar lo nuestro en público-**_

_**-y es así, pero no pienso soportar el no besarte por…-**_

_**-2 minutos, jeje es mucho-**__le bromea sonriente_

_-__**me refería a una hora…-la**__ felina lavanda se extraña al escucharlo y aun más el verle sonreír tan gentilmente._

_-__**entremos…-**__le indica el erizo monarca. Le ofrece su muñeca y ambos entran tomados de la mano…_

_End Flash Back_

**-me pidió que cantara para el… después de cantar 5 melodías, bailamos una y otra vez, aunque no teníamos música… aun así lo disfrutamos mucho, estar juntos, practicando el vals de nuestra boda… aaah…-t**ermina de relatar con un suspiro. Realmente había sido maravilloso, realmente hermoso, era como vivir un sueño de princesas y dragones. Pero en este caso el dragón resulto ser una criatura de bondadoso corazón y la princesa una simple doncella corista (suena a una buena historia, jeje ¬w¬, pero en otra versión, jeje al cubo)

**-ya llegamos-**le comenta Azura mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Efectivamente, estaba la iglesia ahí, hermosa, gloriosa, de gran esplendor. Esperando a sus creyentes y oradores, pero en esta ocasión, se celebrara una de las tantas bendiciones de dios (imagínense cualquier religión, para evitar favoritismo… además, yo nunca he ido a una boda (eso creo)).

La fachada estaba decorada para la ocasión: blanco, plata, amarillo pero lo que llamaba la atención eran los detalles morado y negro. Que representaban a la joven pareja.

**-esta preciosa… Shadow no reparo en gastos-**

**-no debió exagerar… me hubiese gustado que fuese un poco más sencilla…-**se sonroja la joven al ver tan ostentoso el lugar.

**-no digas tonterías… el príncipe lo hizo para que nunca olviden esta ocasión… en especial el bolsillo el rey Tempest**- se ríe nerviosamente.

Sin embargo ambas callan cuando se escucha la puerta abrir, era el abuelo Firework quien lucia un galante traje color negro con plata y una rosa purpura amarrada con un listón negro.

**-ya es hora…-**

**-si…-**es auxiliada a salir del carro, se acomoda el vestido, se arregla el velo.

**-me permites-**

**-abuelo Thunder…-**

**-no me lo perdería por nada**-le sonríe al caballero que usaba el mismo tipo de traje que el juguetero.

**-gracias-** juntos comienzan a caminar lentamente sobre la alfombra color blanco mientras miles de pétalos caían desde el cielo. Se abre el umbral donde había mucha gente, la luz se hace presente haciendo que la ceremonia fuese más mágica, sin tomar en cuenta la ayuda de Azura para la ocasión. La gente murmuraba, reía, lloraba de emoción, de tristeza por parte de los jóvenes que ya no estuviese disponible la señorita Amathyst y de algunas jóvenes de la alta sociedad por el príncipe Shadow.

Llegaron al altar donde estaba esperando el sacerdote, los coristas, algunas personas que desconocía… excepto alguien… el novio… su novio… pero este bien, era normal que el prometido llegase tarde.

-**te vez preciosa…-**

**-gracias abuelo… te agradezco que hayas venido… significa mucho-**le sonríe con amor, sus ojos se tornar vidriosos.

**-no llores… ¿no querrás que tu caballero se sienta mal?-l**impia las lagrimas de la joven tiernamente y se aleja con una suave sonrisa.

**-bien… ya estoy aquí… solo falta mi futuro esposo…-e**sta sonríe con esperanza mientras miraba el vitral frente a ella…

Pasan las horas y con ella el atardecer…

La mayoría de los invitados ya se estaban retirando.

Los coristas tomaron sus pertenecías y se marcharon de la iglesia

Los jóvenes (de ambos sexos) aun estaban ilusionados.

La novia descansaba sobre un escalón frente al altar…

**-disculpa jovencita… tienes que retirarte…-**le susurra despacio el anciano.

-**si… claro…-**

**-yo… mis sinceras disculpas…-**le comenta el anciano, pero Amathyst no escucho y continuo caminando hacia la salida.

El cielo se obscureció por las nubes de lluvia, a decir verdad, estaba lloviendo… cubrían a la perfección las lagrimas de la joven casadera… como si la lluvia sintiera compasión y le acaricia el rostro con sus frías y finas gotas de agua.

Uso el vestido blanco que tanto ansiaba Shadow verla, todo el lugar incluyendo el cementerio olía a perfume, debido que el amor se estaba asomando… pero… no vino Shadow…nunca llego al altar…

(Buaaaaah, T.T ¡es el capi más feo que hecho!!!! Excepto de lo de la iglesia =) ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Es un final?)

Página- 8 -


	19. Chapter 19: onix

Capitulo 19° "Onix"

**(Azura:** ¡siii!! Es la primera vez que protagonizo un capitulo XD.

**Le Crock**: si, por desgracia ¬¬.

**Azura:** ¡cállate! Me odias por ser más popular que tu

**Le Crock**: bueno, sufres más que yo…

**Azura**: ¿Qué? O.o

**Le Crock**: nunca lees los diálogos. ¬¬u pero no importa, continuemos con la historia.

**Azura**: espera, ¡nooo!! )

Llovía sin cesar aquel día que debería ser soleada…  
la gente en vez de estar alegre y festejando desde la iglesia hasta el palacio de IceHeart, solo tenían miradas de tristeza y lastima hacia la novia del la boda.

La novia en vez de ser la mujer más radiante y caminar por las calles junto a su esposo de piel morena, con una sonrisa aun más deslumbrante que el sol mismo… caminaba sola por las calles de esa gélida ciudad.

Amathyst continuaba andando, ignorando a las personas que le ofrecían un paraguas ó asilo para aliviar su dolor. El vestido estaba totalmente mojado, pero no manchado aunque le daba importancia viendo las circunstancias. (Azura usaba su magia para evitar que ese ensuciara de lodo) su rostro aun era cubierto por el velo humedecido, se le pegaba de vez en cuando en su cara, pero lo le importaba, solo quería irse de ahí.

La lluvia arrecio y las personas no pudieron suportar el frío causado por el agua. Amathyst solo miro el cielo, sus ojos sin brillo eran predominantes.

-**Amathyst vamos a casa… te resfriaras- le** sugiere el hada gentilmente.

**-…- **esta baja la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, no se había dado cuanta donde estaba y muchos menos se percato que estaba caminando. Cierra los ojos, creyendo que podría apaciguar el dolor que corta como navajas su ya despedazado corazón.

Nuevamente los vuelve a abrir y curiosamente lo hace hacia su derecha y ahí esta, el teatro donde conoció a Shadow… Shadow Von Bismark, principie del reino Iceheart, donde conoció el amor… y el dolor por el mismo. Sin meditarlo siquiera, se dirige al teatro. Sus pasos lentos combinaban a la perfección con su mirada perdida, pese que caminaba con 5 kilogramos de tela empapada y un pesar de una tonelada logro llegar a las puertas del teatro. Que curiosamente estaba abierto, sin dudarlo, entro en el.

El lugar estaba solo, oscuro a excepto de las velas que iluminaban el escenario, Amathyst bajaba lentamente las escaleras del auditorio seguida de Azura que volaba temblado de frío.

**-no deberíamos estar aquí-**le comenta el hada preocupada por el estado mental de la joven. Temía que hiciera una locura.

**-… debí escuchar a mi madre…-**

**-¿Qué dices?…-** se extraña el hada al escucharle.

**-si hubiese conocido este final… nunca le habría conocido…-**

**-¡no pienses de esa forma! ¡Debe haber una explicación! ¡Shadow nunca te abandonaría y menos… así!-**comenta mientras contiene sus lagrimas, se negaba a creer lo sucedido, que era un pesadilla de pre-nupcial y despertaría en cualquier momento.

**-pero lo hizo…-**la joven llego hasta el escenario y comenzó a quitarse su vestido de novia, dejándola en una bata color blanco perla. Acomoda el vestido en el una soga que para que se secara. Finalizando su tarea continúa caminado más haya del escenario.

**-espérame…-**el hada le sigue con miedo en sus venas, el estado mental de la joven era deplorable era mil veces peor que una histérica llorona. Amathyst camina hacia donde se encontraba su camerino cuando era corista, entra sin el menor cuidado y se curruca en el sofá que hacia ahí. Una vez acostada, abraza sus rodillas y comienza a llorar y sollozar. Lamentos y oraciones entrecortadas por las lágrimas de la felina, continuando así por varios minutos hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente… el pueblo despertó normalmente, el acontecimiento de la boda quedo atrás y la novia nadie la había visto, sin embargo, a nadie parecía impórtale.

En la quietud del teatro, la minina continuaba durmiendo en su sofá, reamente estaba exhausta, debido a que se durmió a las 4 de la mañana, cuando alcanzo la tranquilidad, se relajo hasta que Morfeo pudo llevársela al país de los sueños…

**-no lo entiendo… se supone que Shadow la amaba, ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dejado en el altar después de tanto?-**comentaba en voz baja. Azura miraba a la joven dormir en el sofá. Mientras ella descansaba en una caja para joyería de madera. Su mirada era fría y analítica, realmente no se creía el cuento que el monarca le había dejado.

**-creo que es hora de hacerle una visita-**se pone de pie y tratando de no hacer ruido, pasa por la habitación y sale de esta. No estaba muy segura de dejarle sola, porque temía que ella hiciese alguna locura, sin embargo, tenia que confiar en su juicio, que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarle a la locura. Pero por si las dudas, escondió todo objeto que fuese a utilizar como las sogas, algunas cosas punto-cortantes, medicamentos caducos, keroseno, etc.

Azura el hada sale del teatro con velocidad, dirigiéndose al palacio, tuvo algunos problemas aéreos. Su visión estaba disminuida debido a la luz solar y casi se estrella contra un edificio; pero sobre todo, se volvió blanco fácil para las aves quienes le vieron pinta de ser deliciosa.

Después de 1 hora de vuelo turbulento. El hada logra llegar al palacio, se adentra rápidamente a el por el jardín secreto de Shadow debido a que una parvada de cuervos iban tras ella. Sin dudarlo 2 veces, se esconde detrás de una maceta y espera hasta que se retiran los pájaros negros.

**-¡casi me matan!… de nuevo… ha… ha… todo por la culpa de Shadow… me las… pagara…-**comentaba entre suspiros, realmente estaba molesta, muy molesta.

**-pero no tengo tiempo para quejarme, será mejor que le vaya a buscar-**esta se asoma 4 veces que ningún pájaro estuviera cerca, una vez asegurada, sale de su escondite y comienza a aproximarse a la entrada, pero se detiene nuevamente, su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviese frío, por una extraña razón algo le decía que no adentrara, percibía el aire pesado, sofocante.

**-se que el palacio no es el más feliz del mundo, pero… nunca tuvo esta energía… es casi maligna, sin embargo, no debo detenerme-**continua con su trayecto sin percatarse que alguien le va siguiendo desde hace 15 minutos…

El hada del traje azul vuela por los pasillos una y otra vez, pero no importaba el numero de habitaciones ó pasillos, no lo encontraba y lo más extraño era el silencio, estaba callado… demasiado callado.

**-¿Dónde esta la gente de este lugar?-**se preguntaba mientras miraba de un lado a otro, pero justo cuando iba a dar a la izquierda, choca contra un objeto duro y frío. Provocando que se cayera hasta el suelo.

**-auch…-**se frotaba la cabeza donde se había pegado y nuevamente alza la vista. Por primera vez, se quedo callada al ver el objeto con quien había chocado. Una estatua humana de piedra negra, muy realista, cada detalle, mas lo que llamaba más la atención, era el gesto de horror que tenia.

**-¿pero que?- **vuelve a levantar vuelo y mira con más detenimiento su alrededor, había estatuas humanas del mismo color por los blancos pasillos, una tras otra, el hada se siente acosada y un tanto horrorizada al ver el nuevo mundo de la realeza monocromático.

**-no sabia que el rey Tempest practicaba magia negra…-**decía mientras volaba esquivando las figuras humanas de piedra oscura. Sin perder más el tiempo, se dirige hasta el cuarto de Shadow, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarle ahí.

Busco en cada rincón del cuarto y ni rastro de Shadow, solamente la soledad. Decepcionada, decide retirarse del castillo, tal vez todo era una mentira bien elaborada, tenia que mentirle a Amathyst, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía decirle que Shadow uso un hechizo maligno convirtiéndolos a todos en piedra y escapo hacia su libertad, bueno, eso es lo que pensó.

Pero justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto, escucha un ronquido, volteo esperanzado que se trataba del joven monarca y se dispuso a buscarle nuevamente.

Tras recorrer de pies a cabeza la habitación, se adentra al baño y encuentra flotando en la tina a la rana de nombre Le Crock.

**-mira que holgazán… es la una de la tarde y continua durmiendo-**esta se le acerca y le grita al oído.

**-¡hey, pedazo de anfibio despierta! ¡Ya es tarde!-**pero nada, la rana continuaba durmiendo, como si nada. Le coge del cuello y le bofetea fuertemente las mejillas, pero no hay reacción.

**-menudo perezoso-**pensó en como despertarlo, tal vez, algo lo suficientemente desagradable para levantarle, lo cago y volando llegaron a la ventana donde el sol arreciaba con fervor, tanto que coloreo la blanca pintura a un tono marrón en la ventana. Lo coloca ahí, con tal de que despierte por la necesidad de agua…

30 minutos después…

Le Crock sufría una lesión en la piel de 2° grado, pero no despertaba. Azura le separa de la ventana, pero ya no estaba enojada, en términos generales de su humor, preocupada: 1 porque no despertaba, y la segunda, la lesión en su verdusca piel.

**-Le Crock… ¿Por qué no despiertas? Amathyst necesita saber la verdad… sabes que no se merece esto… por favor, despierta-**le comenta mientras le zarandea despacio, pero nada. Su mirada cambio a una más angustiosa, no quería fallar más, no deseaba más decepciones. Sin embargo en su desesperación, recordó la historia de "la bella durmiente" y solo había una manera de despertar a la joven princesa de su hechizo mortal.

No quería hacerlo, no le gustaba la idea, pero no tenia nada que perder… con un suspiro de resignación, acerco su rostro lentamente y beso los labios del anfibio (WTF??) se sentía un poco nerviosa, quería que terminara pronto, pero quería asegurase, porque sino funcionaba a la primera por ser muy rápido, tendría que repetir la misma acción y eso definitivamente no.

**-¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Qué… paso?… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es este tacto tan suave? ¿Y el mesier Shadow? ¡Isabela!…-**

Por arte de magia (¿Qué coincidencia?) la rana despierta de su sueño para encontrarse que era besado por el hada de vestido azul.

Azura estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que cuando sintió el menor movimiento de su contra parte lo separo de golpe. La rana cayo al piso y el hada se aleja del anfibio, escupiendo

**-¿se puede saber porque me… has besado? se que soy irresistible, pero no es para tanto-**la rana con un sonrojo notable.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que fue?! ¡Solamente lo hice por Amathyst!-**Azura indignada, pero no menos sonrojada.

**-¿Amathyst? ¡Shadow! ¡OH no, hay que ayudarlo! ¡Esta en peligro!-**Le CRock cambia sus mejillas carmesí a una rostro lleno de preocupación. Baja del ventanal y saltando se dirige hacia la puerta.

-**hey, espera ahí…-**le trata de detener el hada mientras volaba hacia el.

**-no hay más tiempo de besos Azura, hay que encontrar a esa mujerzuela de Isabela-**pero deja de saltar al verse flotar en el aire por la magia de Azura.

**-se que quieres besarme pero ahora no…-**

**-¡ya te lo dije, lo hice por Amathyst! Pero que quieres decir con Isabela… se que era su prometida, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?… ¿Por qué estabas hechizado?-**

**-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cuánto he dormido?-**

**-han pasado un día-**

**-aaa… es muy tarde… ya deben estar lejos-**comento con tristeza. Azura más confundida que antes, baja al anfibio y tratando de organizar su mente, continúa.

-**explícame… ya me perdiste toda…-**

**-es verdad… tú no estabas… veras… hace veinticuatro horas…-**

_Flash Back_

_En el baño, un cierto erizo bicolor tomaba un baño antes de la ceremonia, aunque faltaba mucho, no deseaba andar a las carreras. Mientras afuera de ese cuarto, estaba Le Crock limpiando su monóculo._

_**-debe estar emocionado messier Shadow-**__comienza ha tratar de entablar una conversación con el. El príncipe no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante el día, pese que ya estaba acostumbrado a su silencio, eso ya era un exceso._

_**-Le Crock…-**_

_**-dígame…-**_

_**-¿has estado casado?-**_

_**-no-**_

_**-aaah…- **__suspiro un poco desalentado._

_**-¿a que se debe esa pregunta? ¿Acaso usted esta preocupado?-**_

_**-no es eso…- s**__e sienta en el sofá sin impórtale que le mojara._

_-__**entonces-**_

_**-nunca se me ha dado la vida casera… ¿Qué pasaría si no puedo mantener a mi gatita…y nuestro cuatro hijos?-**__comento mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_**-eeeh… ¿Cuatro?-**_

_**-nos gustan las familias grandes… deseaba unos cuantos más, pero me pareció un exceso-**_

_-__**eem… si… no hay de que preocuparse… seguramente si surgen problemas, ambos lo solucionaran, para eso se casan… porque ambos se aman sobre todas las cosas…-**_

_Shadow mira como la rana de un salto, trepa al sofá y le mira con una sonrisa confiada._

_**-tienes razón-**__Shadow vuelve a recuperar esa confianza habitual, se pone de pie nuevamente, camina hacia el armario, pero se detiene antes de entrar._

_**-Le Crock… gracias…-**__ y entra sin decir nada. Pasan unos minutos y consigo una hora. Shadow sale nuevamente, arreglado, bien vestido con su traje de novio._

_**-luce magnifico su alteza-**__Le Crock da una ligera reverencia._

_**-nunca más Le Crock… mmh… tendré que tomar el apellido de Amathyst… no quiero usar el mío-**_

_**-¿a que se debe eso?-**_

_**-es parte de mi pasado… además… no quiero que el pueblo siga llamándome su alteza-**_

_**-realmente usted…-**__Le Crock calla al escuchar golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación. Shadow se encamina hacia esta, mientras la rana se esconde debajo de la cama._

_Shadow abre la puerta y para su sorpresa es Amathyst._

_-__**Amathyst ¿Qué haces aquí? No debemos vernos hasta la ceremonia-**__comentaba el erizo, pero fue callado por un abrazo efusivo de la joven._

_**-no pude cariño… te extrañaba tanto…-l**__e abraza con más fuerza, sin embargo el erizo logra librarse de ese abrazo asfixiante. _

_-__**Amathyst… ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? Faltan menos de 3 horas para la boda…-**_

_**-emm… si… traje mis prendas al palacio… no te preocupes-**__responde nerviosamente. Shadow la notaba diferente, muy diferente, la forma de hablar, la manera de caminar, el que no este arreglada para la boda… pero lo más importante es…_

_**-¿Quién eres?-**_

_**-disculpa-**_

_**-eres una imbécil si crees que caeré en esa trampa…-**__contesta recuperando su típica frialdad._

_**-en primera, Amathyst nunca es irresponsable, 2 nunca me llama "cariño" y el tercer y más importante… nunca usa vestidos rojos y menos entallados…-**_

_La joven solamente miraba al erizo, su mirada pasó de ser sorprendida a una sonrisa socarrona._

_**-eres muy inteligente, por eso me gústate… sabes realmente me había cansado de fingir inocencia…-**__contesta una voz diferente a la de la felina lavanda._

_**-¿Quién eres?-**_

_**-no me recuerdas Shadow…-**__en eso su rostro comenzó a cambiar, su cabello y su piel, mostrando quien era en realidad: Isabela Dé Vancur._

_**-pero ¿Cómo es que tú?-**__se decía Shadow incrédulo por lo que veía._

_**-nunca me fui Shadow… espera mi oportunidad de verte… pero estabas tan ocupado en los planes de tu boda con… ¿le has dicho novia?-**_

_**-cierra el pico… bruja…-**_

_**-oh, me halagas…-**__en eso, Isabela sopla delicadamente en su mano, esparciendo un polvillo color dorado. Shadow sin querer aspira el polvo y comienza toser._

_-__**OH, estar con esa estúpida te ha debilitado…-**__mira como el erizo bicolor cae al suelo, apoyándose de una mano, trata de no caer. Pero su cuerpo estaba en su contra, comenzó a sentirse mareado y cansado._

_**-no luches querido… es una de mis mejores pociones…-**_

_**-no… me…-**_

_**-dame tu corazón…-**_

_En eso, Shadow no resiste más y cae inconsciente._

_**-me hubieras hecho caso… así no tendrías este final… pero en fin-l**__a bruja trono los dedos y comenzó a flotar en el aire. Se le acerca suavemente, y le acaricia el rostro._

_**-hasta dormido no dejas de ser sensual… vamos querido… hay un ritual en "Bloodtown" que nos espera-**__ esta se lo lleva flotando en el aire._

_**-¡oh Santo cielo, han secuestrado al messier Shadow!-**__en eso sale Le Crock de su escondite, lleno de determinación sigue los pasos de la joven zorruna, sin embargo, en uno de sus saltos, llega a levantar un poco del polvillo, sin evitarlo, lo respira y cae inconsciente también…_

End Flash Back.

-**eso es… terrible-**Azura estaba horrorizada al escuchar el relato, quien sabe lo que esa bruja malvada pueda hacerle al erizo bicolor.

**-hay que hacer algo-**comento la rana angustiada.

**-si pero antes… hay que ir con Amathyst… necesita saberlo-**

**-la medamasuelle… claro, vamos…-**

Ambos comienzan a irse de la habitación del erizo y del palacio…

Tras un maratón de 10 km (para ellos, están muy pequeños, entiéndalos) una persecución de depredadores tipo aéreo y un perro, logran llegar con vida al teatro.

**-espero que Amathyst no haya hecho una locura-**rogaba Azura.

**-Shadow…-**una suave y quebrada voz susurraba en la oscuridad.

**-¿Por qué? Se supone que me amabas… o todo fue una mentira… no, me niego a creer que esa verdad. ¿Tal vez algo le paso? Pero vendrían a buscarme… entonces ¿Qué?-**comentaba mientras lavaba su rostro. Su mente estaba tan ocupada que no se percato de unas voces detrás de ella.

Y sin querer casi aplastaba al hada y la rana. De sentón termino en el suelo al querer evitar el fatal golpe a sus diminutos amigos

**-sir Le Crock… Azura… ¿Dónde han estado?-**

**-¡Amathyst! ¡Olvida todo pensamiento que tenias sobre Shadow!-**le ordena el hada con rapidez, casi sofocada.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**se preocupa al ver el estado mental del hada.

**-no he empezado a tortúrales y ya están gritando-**una cuarta voz les sorprendió.

(¡Dios mío! ¡Secuestraron a Shadow! ¡nooooo! ¡¿Por qué?! Si es tan… tan… (Babea) así porque yo lo escribí, XP. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Amathyst volverá a ver a su amado monarca? ¿será este el fin? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?


	20. Chapter 20: razones

Capitulo 20 "Razones"

La triada de amigos miraron a su alrededor y no había nadie. Todo estaba solo en esa habitación y en el teatro. Empezaron a caminar en por la habitación hasta salir de ella.

**-bien, ¿Quién habrá sido**?-pregunta Amathyst con su usual inocencia. Pero el suelo se rompe liberando una raíz de un árbol color verde oscuro rodeado de similar a una enredadera. Esta planta les atrapa imposibilitándole el movimiento a los tres.

**-¡esa bruja! ¡Es una cobarde!-**se queja el anfibio mientras colgaba del cielo de 4 patas.

**-no Le Crock esto es diferente… es…- **iba a responder el hada desde su jaula pero es interrumpida por una risa maléfica y aparece ante los prisioneros un ser diminuto que usaba un overol color verde oscuro y una blusa azul claro.

**-es un duende**-comenta el hada molesta.

**-¡insolente! ¡Soy un Gnomo! El gran y poderoso Milan…-**se presenta con orgullo.

**-¿Milan? Tienes nombre de una dama si me permites externar mi opinión-**comenta Le Crock con su típico asentó Francés.

**-¡calla! ¡yo no tengo la culpa que sea un nombre familiar! En que estaba… ¡A si! ¡Les matare a todos a nombre de mi señora!-**

**-eres una creación de Isabela-**pregunta Amathyst mientras miraba honestamente al gnomo.

**-¡no! ¡Esa bruja desgraciada ha esclavizado a mi pueblo desde hace 300 años!-**

**-¡trescientos años!-e**xclaman sorprendidos los tres prisioneros.

**-esa es una bruja muy, pero muy vieja-**agrega Azura mientras se rasca la cabeza incrédula.

-¡**callaos!-**ordena Mery, levanta la muñeca y con un leve movimiento las enredaderas comienzan a contraerse, como una boa constrictor.

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?-**menciona con una expresión de dolor el anfibio, sus extremidades eran compensadas por ramificaciones del tallo principal. Azura no podía decir nada, su jaula se había convertido

-tengo una idea…-susurra débilmente la felina mientras siente como sus huesos eran aprisionados cada vez más.

**-Mi… Milan… si nos liberas… mi peso en dulces…-**aunque entrecortadamente, logra trasmitir el mensaje.

**-¿Qué clase de dulces?-**pregunta interesado.

**-gara…garapiñados…-**vuelve a utilizar sus fuerzas para hablar.

**-déjame pensarlo un poco-**este comienza a meditar. Así trascurren 10 minutos y aun no había decidido nada, casi con una tasa de té en la mano.

**-¡es para hoy!-**comenta el hada furiosa.

-**de acuerdo… hace tiempo que no como golosinas.-**con chasquido de sus dedos libero a los tres cautivos. Amathyst cayó de sentón en el suelo, Azura fue aplastada por el peso de Le Crock. Tras unos breves quejidos, el Gnomo se acerca a la joven y levantándole la mano.

**-vamos, dame los dulces de nuez**-prácticamente le ordena el pequeño que usaba un gorro.

**-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te da derecho de tratarla así?!-**responde furiosa el hada.

**-ahora es mi esclava, por ello te ordeno hacerme los dulces-**vuelve a comentar groseramente. Amathyst solo se pone de pie y comienza a caminar directamente hacia la salida.

**-medamasuelle, ¿acaso permitirá que esa imitación de adorno de jardín le trate así?-**le cuestiona sorprendido el caballero de apariencia de anfibio.

**-todo a su tiempo-**sonríe la joven. Tras asegurase que ni hubiese nadie en la calle ó al menos poca gente. Sale del teatro corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la confitería de su abuelo Thunder, era lo suficiente prudente para no salir en medio de un gentío y para empeorar, usando únicamente un fondo.

Tras correr 25 minutos, llega al negocio de su abuelo. Pero en vez de usar la puerta principal, se adentra a un callejón que iba a parar a una puerta trasera del negocio, entra despacio seguida del hada, la rana y el gnomo. Tras caminar 15 pasos, entra el un cuarto en especial, era el almacén de objetos perdidos. En dicho lugar, comienza buscar en una prenda decente el cual pueda vestirse. Tras unos minutos, encuentra una gabardina de un color similar al chocolate.

**-es muy grande para ti**-comenta Azura al ver mejor la prenda.

**-es mejor que nada-**suspira la joven de cabellos rizados y color lavanda.

No obstante, justo cuando iba a ponérselo.

**-hija… ¿Dónde has estado?-**suena una voz masculina llena de preocupación.

**-abuelo Thunder-** esta se apresura en ponérselo y se dirige hacia el con la intención de abrazarlo. El abuelo la atrapa en sus brazos con la intención de reconfórtala, ya que la joven no tarda en llorar un poco.

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-snif… Shadow… fue… fue secuestrado-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**el abuelo la aparta de el de golpe y limpia delicadamente sus ojos.

**-Isabela, su ex prometida lo enveneno y se lo llevo-**comenta mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar, ya lo había hecho bastante y las lagrimas no le regresarían a su amado.

**-sabes que esa es una acusación muy fuerte-** le explica el pastelero.

**-lo tengo presente, pero no pienso permitir que se robe a Shadow. Pienso ir a Bloodtown a salvarle.-**

**-Bood… Town-**la actitud de Thunder cambia de repente, mostrándose más serio. La actitud no fue percibida por la joven felina, creyendo que está preocupado por la situación del joven monarca.

**-abuelo… hay que ir a BloodTown**-le pide tomándole de las manos.

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-Shadow necesita nuestra ayuda, por favor-** esta iba de salida, cuando siente sus manos aprisionadas por otras más fuertes y grandes. La joven voltea a verlo, por primera vez, miro el semblante de su abuelo pastelero, era firme y severo.

**-¿abuelo?-**la joven se asusto un poco al verla, como cuando era más chica y hacia travesuras como meterse en las ollas llenas de harina.

**-no podemos ir, no iras…-**

**-abuelo… no soy una niña pequeña… Se lo que quiero y lo que te pido es, ir por Shadow, salvarle-**

**-no y es una orden directa jovencita… además… esa ciudad… es inexistente**-le interrumpe bruscamente el comerciante. El semblante serio del abuelo, no daba permiso a las negaciones. Sin otra alternativa que obedecer, en silencio asiendo con la mirada y continua caminando en sentido contrario. Da curva hacia la derecha donde hay un pasillo que albergaba 2 puertas sencillas, la felina se acerca a la puerta de la izquierda y se encierra bajo llave. Sin decir nada, se sienta en su cama.

**-no lo entiendo-**Amathyst no comprendía la actitud de su abuelo, lo más lógico que haría su progenitor seria ir a las autoridades, pero en vez de estar en el juzgado, está encerrada en su prisión pintoresca.

**-¿Dónde están mis nueces?-**suena una voz nueva en su recamara.

**-¡no puedes callarte!-**luego una tercera más femenina, pero no menos irritada. Amathyst no hace más que voltear a ver hacia la ventana que daba vista al corredor donde existía una pequeña vecindad. Y en esa misma abertura, estaban las tres criaturas místicas.

**-Mi Lady-**le saluda cordialmente la rana del monóculo mientras bajaba cuidadosamente del ventanal. Seguido de él, venia el hada y el gnomo Milan, el cual estaban discutiendo.

**-¡tú! ¡Gata de cabellos lavandas! ¡¿Dónde están mis nueces escarchadas de azúcar?!-**

**-Milan. Respóndeme, me has mentido ¿realmente existe esa ciudad? ¿Por qué Isabela se llevo a Shadow? Te lo ruego, dímelo**-le pide Amathyst asimismo que se acerca a la ventana y tomaba con sus manos las diminutas extremidades superiores del Gnomo.

-**ni loco, no soy un suicida para hablar de ello. Solo un imbécil sin cerebro y con deseos de moir rebelaría algo tan confidencial, además…-**

**-te daré garapiñados el resto de mi vida-**

**-O.o, bueno te diré lo que sé, pero no estoy tan informado**.-

La joven felina lo suelta y se aleja de él. Esta toma asiento en la cama, mientras miraba como Le Crock, Azura y Mery subían al tocador. Tras unos 5 minutos de peleas y discusiones por parte de los tres para ganar un buen asiento.

**-bien, diré lo que sé-**continua mientras se vendaba la cabeza por una pelea con Azura, la cual salió perdiendo.

**-bien, soy un gnomo de la montañas, mi especie vivía pacíficamente trabajando en las minas y bosques cercanos cuando esa bruja de pelo blanco llego. Fácilmente Isabela esclavizo mi pueblo para tomar su poder y nunca debilitarse. Sin embargo, no todo es eterno. La bruja comenzó a envejecer y perder su poder, requería más de nosotros para sobrevivir. Pero como buena bruja malvada, encontró una forma de ser joven y poderosa por siempre.-**

**-¿Cómo?-**le interrumpe la joven Amathyst interesada y un poco irritada por la actitud de la joven zorruna.

**-a eso iba… ¿en que estaba? Ha sí… la bruja requiere 3 objetos en particular: lagrimas de una madre frustrada, el corazón latiente de un hombre sin amor tras haberlo probado y el alma de un ser frívolo con esencia gentil. 2 de los 3 ingredientes los tienen, pero solo faltaba el alma frívola… y es cuando aparece el príncipe de esta ciudad. Isabela idiotizo al padre de este y la hizo su prometida. Pero por muchas artimañas que hiciera, no pudo seducir al erizo. Creyó que le tomaría una eternidad lograrlo, bueno hasta que llegaste tú-**

**-eh**-Amathyst se asombra al escucharlo y sentirse culpable de ser el catalizador de la formula maldita de la bruja.

**-no le eches la culpa a la medamasuelle, no tenía nada que ver con ella.-**le defiende Le Crock.

**-así es**-le afirma el hada preparándose para golpearlo nuevamente.

**-¿continuo? Yo digo, que si la gata nunca hubiese conocido al monarca, Isabela continuaría seduciéndolo, ya que no podía usar su poder para hacerlo caer en sus encantos**.-

**-¿Cuánto nos queda?-**

**-emm… lo que sé es que el ritual se hace en luna nueva, y faltan 2 días para ello-**

**-no tenemos tiempo perder, hay que salvarle**-le pone de pie la felina, camina rápidamente hacia el closet y comienza a vestirse; aun usaba esa gabardina color café; tras unos pocos minutos, sale arreglada y vistiendo el vestido blanco con amarillo, el mismo que uso cuando conoció a Shadow.

― **¿Estás loca? Es un bruja poderosa-**cuestiona Milan, escéptico.

Eso detuvo los ánimos de Amathyst. Haciéndola pensar un poco.

―**además, tu abuelo te prohibió ir y dijo que no existía…-**agrega Azura.

― **el hada de tercera tiene razón, no sabemos si este jardinerito dice la verdad-**le da razón Le Crock.

―**recién conocemos a este tipo, no podemos confiar en el-**Azura se levanta de su asiento.

―**peleare…-**

Las tres criaturas se ponen de pie al escucharle. Mientras Amathyst voltea a verles decidida

―**peleare por lo que amo… esa tipa aprenderá a perder- **rugió la felina, por primera vez, la gentil y majestuosa corista del teatro, pierde la sonrisa y muestra las garras.

(La verdad descubierta, la gatita se convierte en tigresa, ¿llegaran a tiempo para salvar a Shadow? ¿a todo esto, BloodTown es vecino de Iceheart?)


	21. Chapter 21: Bloodtown

El príncipe y La plebeya

Capitulo 21 "BloodTown"

La noche era preciosa, la oscuridad se volvía más profunda debido que la luna desaparecía.

El bosque solo era uno de los testigos silenciosos, no ocultaba ni facilitaba la visión, ese era el trabajo de la luna. El silencio que compartía con el astro nocturno era interrumpido por golpes constantes a piedra solida.

La joven iba a caballo a toda velocidad en la dirección que le indicaba el gnomo, no le fue muy difícil tomar el caballo de su abuelo. La culpa la corroía por dentro, había desobedecido una orden directa de su pariente.

Pero lo contrarrestaba con los valores ejercidos por ellos, no le habían dicho incansablemente que luchara por lo que más amaba y eso estaba haciendo, además si se equivocaba, sería su error, un error que no volvería a cometer.

Iban por un camino oculto del bosque, según las indicaciones de Milan. El camino estaba cubierto por una espesa maleza y la oscuridad era predominante, sin tomar en cuenta que las enormes piedras de ese lugar, casi dando por entender que el camino estaba bloqueado, a simple vista, un reojo más profundo, solamente era un pasadizo estrecho. El caballo batallaba enormemente para pasar, sin embargo, le dio honor a su raza como: "una criatura grácil" se desplazaba con suavidad entre las piedras

―**solo un descarriado sin cerebro iría a esa cuidad…-**comenta el gnomo. Mientras asomaba la cabeza de una bolsa que la joven felina llevaba en un costado.

― **no insultes a Amathyst-**le defiende furiosamente el hada.

― **me refería a nosotros, pero ya que la mencionas**-se burla nuevamente Milan.

― **O.O-**

―**ay, hadita de tercera, deberías prestar atención.-**le reprocha Le Crock con pesadez, la impasibilidad era predecible por parte del hada Azura. No pasa mucho cuando el caballo comienza a detenerse. Los tres extrañados salen a ver qué sucedía. Y frente a ellos, un paraje muy distinto a Iceheart.

―**esta es la ciudad… estas seguro que no es un cementerio**-la voz sarcástica de Azura resonó en la ciudadela. La ciudad era recubierta por piedra negra y blanca, las plantas estaban marchitas, el lugar estaba muerto, casi abandonado.

―**vamos…-**la joven baja del caballo, lo amarra a un árbol viejo que se encontraba cerca de ahí, después de enlazarlo ahí. Amathyst se aleja con el bolso donde tenía a las criaturas místicas. Pasa por el puente donde estaba un paso de un rio seco. El camino de la ciudad era espacioso y se veria más elegante si fuese más colorido.

―**pensé que el invierno de los 100 años ya había pasado**-comenta Amathyst mientras contemplaba el lugar. Las personas y animales de granja estaban hechos de piedra negra. Los edificios eran sombríos, hasta los arboles eran siniestros.

―**esta ciudad no era así. Antes era la más hermosa y alegre ciudad del mundo, bueno, eso era hasta el monarca de este lugar se enamoro.-**

― **¿se enamoro, que tiene eso de mal?-**le cuestiona la felina al Gnomo al escucharlo.

―**bueno… el monarca era un verdadero mujeriego… hasta que la conoció… cayó víctima del amor… según entendí que nunca logro que se fijara en él-**

―**el corazón de un hombre…-**respondió Amathyst un poco triste, pensando, que era semejante a su situación, pero a diferencia del monarca de la historia. Logro que su sueño de estar con él bicolor.

―**en fin, eso no importa…-Milan** baja de la bolsa y comienza a caminar.

―**no te quedes como estos tipos de ahí. Sígame le llevare al palacio, a esa bruja le encantan los palacios.-**los 4 visitantes caminaron por las peligrosas calles, gracias al cielo continuaron con vida.

Al llegar las puertas del palacio adornado con mugre color negro, los jardines delanteros **estaban** muertos y destruidos, prácticamente era una basura.

― **¿Qué paso? Le encanta lo gris ó ¿Qué?-**pregunta asqueada Azura al pasar flotando por las "flores".

―**no le gusta la belleza de la vida, ni nada parecido.-**comento aburrida. Mientras ellos caminan mientras se adentran al oscuro palacio. dentro de este, sin tomar en cuenta la oscuridad de la noche, el lugar era realmente tetrico, frío y tomando en cosideracion las estatuas de personas petrificadas con rostro de horror.

* * *

―**Oh, adoro cuando mis planes resultan a la perfección-** la mujer zorruna camina dando giros como si estuviese bailando. Se encontraba en uno de los jardines del palacio, era el más "hermoso" por su diseño, tal vez se vería mejor con las plantas llenas de vida y flores resplandecientes. Pero ese no es el caso.

―**dime Shadow cariño, te gusta la idea-**el erizo yacía dormido en una cama de roca, como una especie de altar. Isabela se acerca sensual al joven monarca.

― **¿Por qué tan callado? Oh si, aun no despiertas… sabes… el sueño inerte es parte de un efecto secundario. Aunque no nesecitaras despertar...-** le acaricia el rostro suavemente.-despues de todo, ya no lo haras-

―**si te hubiera conocido hace 300 años… ó si no tuvieras esa alma tan fría y relleno suave… te habría hecho mío dese hace mucho-**aprieta su agarre sobre una de sus mejillas. Su mirada se vuelve más gélida, sus anaranjados ojos se enfocaron en el rostro del erizo bicolor.

―**nunca creí que nunca lo diría… me alegro que hayas conocido a esa mujerzuela felina. Ella fue quien te ablando el corazón, tengo que admitir que le agradezco.-**su voz pasa de ser rencorosa a suave, inmediatamente retira su mano del rostro durmiente de Shadow y vuelve a su danza maléfica, parte de su ritual de vida eterna.

* * *

― **¿Dónde estamos?-**pregunta Amathyst mientras miraba a su alrededor, ya habían pasado por el laberinto del palacio y en ese momento estaban en uno de los jardines, era uno de los más grandes y poseía una hermosa arquitectura, llena de columnas y bancas de piedra grisácea y brillante, tenía una fuente seca en medio del jardín, a la vez, dentro de este, había un libro de mármol.

―**es uno de los tantos jardines traseros del palacio, nada especial… a excepto esa placa, se dice que es una profecía del rey Ad-getmen-ra** (no tengo idea de cómo se escribe)-le señala el gnomo respecto a la ubicación geográfica del grupo. Amathyst dirige su vista al centro del edén.

De manera instintiva, se acerca a la placa señalada anteriormente. Al estar a una distancia suficiente para leer la inscripción.

―**dice: **_**"a mi amada y la criatura en su vientre… su melodía, la primera canción de amor que libero mi vida. Mi ángel platino, vuestra reencarnación, salvara a esta nación, con la misma canción de amor"**_** oh, qué lindo-**Amathyst se sonroja al terminar de leer la leyenda en la roca. Azura se acerca a su hombro y Le Crock a su tobillo izquierdo, tenían que irse a buscar a Shadow, no era tiempo de fantasear demasiado.

―**si claro, era un mujeriego de lo peor…-**crudamente agrega Milan mientras mira con desprecio el pedazo de piedra. Tras alejarse de la leyenda, caminan a uno de los bancos de piedra pulida que yacían ahí.

Amathyst tomo asiento y gentilmente ayuda a Le Crock y Milan a subirse. Tras unos segundos de acomodo en la banca. La voz de Milan se hace presente.

―**en fin, dejemos los lamentos para después, ¿Cuál es tu estrategia de ataque? Llegar, reclamarle lo que es tuyo y es todo.-**continua el gnomo crudamente, realmente no estaba de humor.

―**de dejaste sin opciones…-**contesta tímidamente la joven.

―**medamasuelle, ha enloquecido, no puede ir con esa bruja malvada así nada más… nos matara antes de hablar-**se alarma la rana mientras agita sus ancas delanteras con frenesí.

―**bueno… también pensaba convencerla con… nueces garapiñadas, chocolates y cosas lindas, tiernas u adorables-**contesta con una sonrisa tierna. La rana y el hada miraban a la joven con incredulidad, al parecer la tristeza lavo el cerebro de la joven felina.

―**tengo que admitirlo, es un buen plan…-**agrego contento Milan.

― **¡estás loco! Lo atacara con cosas… dulces-**le reprocha la rana con rudeza.

―**exacto, esa es su debilidad, es taaaan anciana que no puede soportar las cosas dulces y también odia las canciones tiernas y adorables… como yo-**argumenta el gnomo con tranquilidad.

Los tres amigos solamente lo miran sorprendidos, si era verdad, la tenían de ganar, sin embargo, en caso de ser mentira, sería fatal para los 4. Amathyst nuevamente se puso, ahora llena de decisión, dándoles la cara a sus 3 amigos miniatura.

―**bien, tengo un plan…-**

―**lástima que no puedan ejecutarlo-**una quinta voz sorprende al grupo de "heroes". Voltean hacia la dirección de la voz, dentro del palacio, entre las columnas y los jarrones con plantas marchitas…

Caminando lentamente hacia las afueras del lugar…

Ahí estaba el emisor, Isabela De Vancur.

(¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿La profecía será verdadera? ¿Quién es el rey de Bloodtown? Si quieren saber estas respuestas, continúen leyendo)

nota: feliz cumpleaños Andrea!! ojala te la hayas pasado bien!!! sale bye by byeeeeee.  
nota 2: ojala continues leyendo mis historias!!


	22. Chapter 22: veneno y contraveneno

El príncipe y La plebeya

Capitulo 22 "veneno y contraveneno"

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sega no me pertenecen, ni tampoco las canciones utilizadas; son propiedad de Vocaloid, Alice proyect y la oreja de Van Gogh.

(¡ya mero se acaba!!! ¡Solo faltan tres más!! ¿Me toleran un poco más de tortura?)

―**nos volvemos a ver imitación de princesa…-**sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno y sus ojos eran el doble de ponzoñosos.

― **¿princesa? ¿De qué estás hablando?-**el rostro de la felina no podía estar más confundido. La anciana bruja con piel juvenil simplemente camina con paso sensual, su rostro mostraba un gesto con forma de sonrisa. Cada paso que daba, la piedra se volvía gris, pero un gris sin vida. Hasta llegar a la roca profética.

―**vaya, tu familia no te lo ha dicho**-más que pregunta es una afirmación.

―**no te preguntas, ¿Por qué tu madre no quiso a Shadow desde el principio?-**Amathyst quedo un poco desconcertada por el repentino cambio del tema.

― **¿Qué tiene que ver Shadow?-**

― **Tu mamá lo conoce a la perfección y especialmente a tu padre ¿y sabes por qué?-**

― **dímelo-**

―**el es…-**hace una pausa dramática y con una sonrisa maliciosa continua**-tu hermano mayor.-**

Eso desconcertó completamente a la joven, el que su madre nunca haya aceptado a Shadow, el que nunca conociera a su padre, todo encajaba, por extraño que parezca.

―**no digas mentiras… no puede ser su hermana-**le contradice la rana.

―**de hecho, son medio hermanos, ya que la reina de Iceheart murió después de que Shadow naciera y digamos que el rey… busco libertinaje-**

Amathyst se abraza a sí misma, no podía creerse lo que escuchaba, en caso de ser verdad, su madre fue traicionada por el padre de Shadow, el rey de Iceheart. Añadiendo la posibilidad que el príncipe era de la misma sangre que ella, había tenido relaciones con su hermano, quizás no sean de misma madre, pero no dejaba de ser su hermano.

―**no es verdad…Shadow… no puede ser mi hermano, no podría serlo-**se negaba.

―**pero significa lo mismo: siendo mi hermano ó prometido, le salvare de tus garras-**comento valientemente, aunque aun le dolía lo anterior, quería llorar, quería suicidarse por entregarse a su "hermano". Pero aun así le rescataría y aclararía todo de una buena vez.

―**es una pena, de cualquier forma no vivirás para saberlo… ya que estamos aclarando… te lo agradezco Milan, les engañaste taaaan bien que pensé que traicionarías de verdad-**ríe sarcásticamente.

―**fue un placer madame-**contesta el gnomo con una ligera reverencia. No bastando con la "sorpresita" anterior, los tres amigos voltearon hacia con él, sus rostros estupefactos era demasiado notable.

―**realmente creyeron que me llegarían de sorpresa… hmpt… son un trió de idiotas-**se burla Isabela.

― **¡SABIA QUE ERAS UN PEDAZO DE TRAIDOR! ¡Y TU UNA MALDITA BRUJA!-**Ruge Azura mientras comienza a empuñar su magia para atacar al gnomo. Está hecha un manojo de ira, incluso el color de su vestido; que usualmente es azul; a rojo bermellón (es un variante del rojo, que se asemeja al naranja). Pero antes de lanzar un ataque, Milan de inmediato se pone a la defensiva y nuevamente invoca sus plantas enredaderas.

―**sabias que… la noche me hace más fuerte-**sonríe confiadamente mientras veía como Le Crock, Azura y Amathyst eran capturados por sus hierbas. Los tres amigos se dispersaron por el jardín; Azura se libraba de ellas con su magia, Le Crock solamente las evadía, mientras Amathyst se defendía con una lanza de uno de los guardias petrificados.

―**Milan, por favor deja de jugar con ellos.-**le ordena la bruja con un leve movimiento de mano. El gnomo sin chistar, comanda a las plantas "vivientes" para captúrales de verdad.

― **¡SACREBUE!-**exclama la rana cuando fue atrapada por una de las ramas, fue encerrada en una esfera de la misma planta.

― **¡MALDITO SEAS!-**el hada era nuevamente encerrada en una capsula verde junto con la rana francesa.

― **¡Azura! ¡Le Crock!-**la felina logra librarse de la enredadera y corre a ayudar a sus amigos, sin embargo, una de ellas le coge del tobillo y seguidamente de más de ellas.

― **¡DEJAME IR!-r**ogaba pero parecía que le hablaba sola, hasta su cuerpo fue rodeado por completo, dejando una mano libre. La bruja camino al manojo donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos lilas.

―**lagrimas de una madre frustrada, el corazón de un hombre sin amor y el alma de un ser frío con interior gentil… todo eso debe ser consumido en luna nueva después del centenario invernal y como llave de ese control, la sangre de una doncella inocente-**

* * *

―**hubiera sido mejor nunca haber conocido a Shadow… así no estaríamos en esta situación…-**

―**no debí desobedecer a mí abuelo-**pensaba la joven desde la enredadera, sus ojos débilmente miraban la oscuridad, escuchando los planes de la ex prometida de Shadow.

―**perdóname Azura, Le Crock, a mi abuelo… todos… por mi culpa todos…-**sus ojos derraman lagrimas que alimentan sin querer a la planta, volviéndola más fuerte.

― **¿acaso, este es el fin? ¿No volveré a verle?-**de golpe, recuerda el porqué está ahí, Shadow la necesitaba. Tratando de zafarse, de una u otra manera, pero lo único que logra es que la planta se aferra más a su frágil cuerpo.

―**no me daré… por vencida… no le daré ese placer… **_**ella odia todo lo que sea lindo y suave… **_**tal vez sea mentira, pero no pierdo nada con intentar-**

* * *

―**bien Milan, gracias por traerme los ingredientes, solamente nos falta Shadow, ve por el antes de…- **Isabela preparaba todos los materiales para crear el hechizo de la eternidad. Sin embargo fue es interrumpida al escuchar algo, voltea hacia detrás de sí, era el capullo donde estaba encerrada Amathyst, el cual lentamente se empezó a abrir como una flor y en medio de las plantas, surgía nuevamente la felina de ojos rosados. Una escena similar a la leyenda de la virgen maría y el aloe vera.

―_**debemos regar la flor de nuestra independización… y así conformaremos la revolución…-**_la felina baja de la planta suavemente y comienza a caminar para enfrentarse cara a cara a Isabela.

―**así que… te libraste de la prisión de este bueno para nada-**sonríe llena de picardía. Levanta su mano y de ella sale miles de cuervos negros con garras y picos afilados como navajas.

―**querida no te preocupes, te dolerá un montón-**se ríe sádicamente. La parvada de pájaros rodea a la joven como un domo, evitando cualquier posibilidad de escape. La joven de cabellos blancos solo sonríe con malicia, con un chasquido de sus dedos, las aves se enfocan para atacar a la joven, a punto de traspasarle el cuello de un zarpazo.

Solo se oye un grito, pero no era un grito desgarrador como esperaba Isabela, era armónico.

―_**fluyen mares de dolor, recorren mi interior y un silencio fatal. Todo ha bloqueado. Yo te fui incondicional y así me pagas hoy; sabia que mentías, ya no me contendré: ¿A dónde es qué has ido? Pregunte para escuchar, que lo nuestro no tiene vuelta atrás…-**_y por arte de magia los pájaros detuvieron su ataque y dieron reversa hacia la bruja, quien les carbonizo de inmediato. Cambiando su táctica, levanta su mano invocando el fuego, que hiciera su trabajo

― _**¡No vuelvas más! Si me vez llorando no digas nada, sabes la razón. Es porqué mi corazón no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Si te cortase el cuello ni aun así te podría demostrar que eres exclusivamente para mí…-**_para la frustración nuevamente una barrera invisible protegió a Amathyst del fuego abrazador. Duro 4 minutos cantando mientras se defendía de los ataques de Isabela, tales como serpientes, abejas, objetos corto-punzantes, ect.

―**tengo que admitir, realmente sabes defenderte… niña tonta e inocente-  
―lo mismo digo, pero no te puedo permitir que me ganes, Shadow me necesita y no dejare que me lo quites, de paso BloodTown-**comenta con tono de voz inusualmente suyo. Dando por comenzada la batalla…

(¿Amathyst ganara? ¿Qué quiso decir con princesa? ¿Sera verdad que Amathyst es hermana de Shadow?)


	23. Chapter 23: promesa

El príncipe y La plebeya

Capitulo 23 "promesa"

Nota: perdón por la tardanza, verán en mi computadora aparte de que no tenia internet, el office se "caduco" ¬¬ y estoy en proceso de arreglo. Por lo tanto, tardare un poco más. Así que no desesperen.

_Un día en el palacio, era una mañana preciosa, los pájaros brillaban y el cielo se mostraba tapado por unas difuminadas nubes. Pero no era cualquier despertar, era importante: reyes de otros pueblos vendrían a la reunión de cada 10 años. A pesar de que los preparativos eran perfectos, los mayordomos estaban en lugares estratégicos, las salas muy limpias, el comedor estaba lleno de los mejores manjares, todo perfecto ¿Qué podía salir mal? Eso hay que preguntárselo a monarca de IceHeart._

_El rey Tempest caminaba con paso apresurado por los pasillos, su mirada estaba muy concentrada y volteaba a todas partes, resumiendo a una sola cosa: estaba buscando algo._

_Paso por jardines, cocina y nada. Los criados, señoras de guardería están volteados de cabeza, debido a que no encontraban al hijo del rey, el serio hijo del rey. Las nanas y mayordomos le tenían un sano respeto al joven príncipe, a sus escasos 5 años ya era todo un adulto, serio y responsable, pero a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ser un niño._

_El rey resoplaba con pesadez al ver a su hijo actuar como un anciano, en vez de un infante que juega a la pelota ó los caballeros. El monarca Tempest detiene de golpe tanto movimientos como pensamientos, con un ligero chasquido, vuelve a caminar._

* * *

_Mientras tanto, un erizo muy joven estaba sentado en el jasar de una ventana, leyendo un grueso libro color verdoso y azul con una imagen de un payaso. Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por una mano más grande que las delicadas extremidades del niño._

_**-debí buscarte aquí desde el principio, Shadow-**__el rey se sienta a su lado y comienza a contemplar el piso color madera de pino. Mientras el joven vuelve a su lectura._

_**-¿Qué lees hijo?-**_

_**-"eso"-**__ el joven erizo responde sin voltearle a ver._

_**-sí, sé que es un libro, pero ¿Cómo se llama?-**__el padre del príncipe comienza a rascarse la cabeza, como señal de extrañes._

_-__**no dije "esto", dije "eso". Así se llama el libro, rey Tempest-**__el monarca de armadura azul suspiro amargosamente, el niño era muy propio, digno de ser reconocido como un hijo en los sueños, pero un niño que no juega, que no habla mucho y peor aun que no te llame padre, realmente surge un sentimiento decepción._

_**-"padre"-**_

_**-es impropio llamarte así.-**_

_**-soy tu padre, por favor no puedes salir y divertirte como los otros niños, que tal irte a jugar con el hijo de Arcon ó reírte junto con la hija de la duquesa Rosaline- **__Tempest se levanta suavemente y se coloca frente a su hijo._

_**-hmpt… el es un idiota, confunde un barroco con el romanticismo y la hija de la duquesa es una fastidiosa y suele hablar mucho-**__se queja el joven con un soplido._

_**-eres solo un niño…-**__iba a continuar su consejo cuando se oye el de la puerta. El rey voltea un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero no podía ser grosero._

_**-adelante-**__comenta con firmeza. Efectivamente, la puerta se abre lentamente, dando un ligero chirrido metálico. El misterioso personaje comienza a caminar lentamente, adentrándose al cuarto cada vez más._

_**-¡bienvenido seas… Ad-getmen-ra!-**__la voz de Tempest cambia de inmediato a una más reconfortante y alegre. Se aparta de su hijo para ir a abrazar al joven halcón de negro pizarra y ojos similares a un topacio. Sus ropas eran similares a los capitanes de la guardia naval y en su cinturón había una espada platinada._

_**-el placer es mío, su alteza-**__responde con una sonrisa profesional y voltea a ver el joven erizo, quien no se había molestado a saludarlo ó dejar de leer su libro._

_**-así que él es el famoso Shadow… realmente eres un niño muy introvertido, dudo mucho que así vayas a encontrar a una buena esposa**__-comenta con picardía mientras le retira el libro de manera juguetona. Cosa que no le agrado al joven Shadow._

― _**¿Qué quieres?-**_

―_**vaya, Tempest, tu hijo es un chico rudo-**_

―_**jeje-**__se ríe nerviosamente, realmente le apenaba su situación respecto a su hijo._

―_**y ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Se soluciono?-**__cambia radicalmente el tema el monarca de Iceheart._

―_**mh-**__el humor espontaneo y alegre de Ad-getmen-ra cambia rápidamente a uno melancólico y un pesar de días atrás. Se aleja del muchacho y toma asiento en una de las sillas de oro y terciopelo rojo. Su cabeza descanso sobre sus manos que se apoyaban en la mesa._

―_**lo tomare como un no-**__Tempest se acerco hacia él, le da unas palmadas en la espalda y toma asiento junto a él, olvidando el tema del príncipe y su problema del carácter._

_**-ella… no la he visto, desde hace dos años… lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba embarazada y nada… aun cuando mande a mi mejor caballero a rastrearla… no ha dado con ella-**__gotas salinas brillaban en sus ojos dorados._

_**-no pierdas la esperanza, ya verás que la volverás a ver-**_

_**-¿cuándo?-**__pregunta mientras voltea a ver a su contrario. Era desesperante, si hubiera una fecha, lugar y hora, solo le restaría soportar la espera de ese momento. Sin embargo la vida no es un negocio, pierdes algo y sabrá dios si lo podrás recuperar, y porque no mencionarlo, con el mismo peso de antes._

_**-sabes, te envido… tienes un hermoso hijo, cuya dama y tu hicieron con amor y permanecieron juntos… yo… no debí ser tan débil-**_

_**-cálmate…-**__el rey comenzó a tranquilizar al joven halcón y ninguno de los 2 se había percatado de la ausencia de una tercera persona._

* * *

_Lejos de la melancolía de la biblioteca. Shadow caminaba entre los pasillos, su infantil rostro lucia enfadado por lo ocurrido anteriormente, así que mejor lugar para relajarse era el jardín. Después de todo quería continuar con su lectura. Al llegar a una determinada puerta de cristal, sale por ella mostrando el hermoso y elegante jardín del palacio. El joven Shadow se acerca a un roble que ofrecía una deliciosa sombra._

_**-el rey Tempest es muy sentimental**__-comenta Shadow mientras se acomoda bajo la cómoda proyección oscura._

_**-y Ad-getmen-ra es un idiota, ¿Quién lo mando a enamorarse? Eso del amor es muy complicado de… de… emm… comprender… si eso es-**__comento el niño mientras se distraía de su lectura y mira las nubes junto con los pájaros que volaban fuera del palacio. Un aire fresco acaricio las mejillas morenas del monarca, secando un poco sus ojos color carmín._

_**-desearía… salir de aquí-**__ entonces el joven príncipe, se incorpora olvidando su libro y corre con un plan en su inocente mente (inocente dije… si claro ¬¬)_

_Sin perder mucho el tiempo, corre entre los pasillos, esquivando personas y muchedumbre hasta llegar a un determinado corredor. Cambia su frenesí andar a uno más pasivo, camina hacia una de las habitaciones de los mozos con el fin de tomar una prenda y usarla para escaparse de la lujosa prisión._

_**-con esto escapare del palacio- **__se la coloca un capuchón color marrón junto con un gorro. Lucia como un niño normal, a excepción de esos ojos rojos similar a la sangre. Sin dudarlo sale de esa habitación y corriendo llega a colarse por la puerta de empleados que se ubicaba en la parte trasera del palacio._

_El día comenzaba a tornarse un poco más oscuro, sin embargo, no era desagradable, sino mejor. Debido que el sol, sin desearlo, lastimaba los ojos de los peatones._

_Regresando con el joven príncipe. Tras unos minutos de haberse escapado de la mansión, el príncipe comienza a adentrarse en la vida cotidiana del reino que en un futuro el gobernaría. Sus curiosos ojos contemplaban todo a su alrededor: los establecimientos llenos de personas, parejas que caminaban alegremente por las calles, uno que otro caballo con carruaje y madres con sus hijos._

_El joven Shadow paseaba por el camino que llevaba al parque, donde comenzó a maravillarse por la vista de los árboles frondosos y su fresco aroma a pino ó roble y porque no mencionarlo, el delirante sabor de la libertad, muy afuera del la prisión de mármol llamado palacio._

_Si sabía de antemano que su padre enfurecería por su desobediencia y desacato por salir del castillo sin protección alguna y peor aún, en la reunión real, sin embargo el ánimo del niño era alegre, más de lo usual, ya se las arreglaría con su padre, por ahora a disfrutar, pero eso rápidamente cambia al tropezar con algo. Después de tragar tierra por primera vez, se voltea y se acomoda en el piso. Por muy recio que sea el pequeño erizo, no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero rápidamente se repone al ver una niña pequeña con un vestido color durazno._

_**-eres una tonta…-**__le reprocha el ericito (XD que lindo suena, aunque no exista) sin embargo, este se calla de inmediato al ver llorar a la niña, sus ojos que eran opacados por las lagrimas y su vestido color durazno se había manchado de tierra. Shadow se pone de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, pero su conciencia se lo impido. Así que regreso con ella._

_**-deja de llorar, así no vas a solucionar nada-**__le dice el niño con firmeza._

_**-snif… mami…mmh…-**__la niña iba a volver a llorar, pero unas manos le toman de los hombros._

―_**deja de llorar… ¿Dónde está tu padre?-**__la niña con ojos llorosos voltea a mirarlo extrañada, con la voz quebrada balbucea._

― _**¿pa… padne?-**_

―_**sí, tu padre, ¿Dónde está?-**__exasperado el niño._

― _**quiero a mami…-**__la última palabra lastimo internamente al niño, era un golpe muy duro._

―_**yo… nunca conocí a mi madre-**__contesta bajando las orejas._

―_**mmh…-**__la niña se levanta y abraza con suavidad al erizo._

― _**¿po que loras?-**_

―_**no estoy llorando, tengo algo en el ojo-**__mintió Shadow mientras se limpiaba el ojo. En ese momento se escucho un ruido, como un gruñido muy particular. El ericito mira hacia la pequeña y era su vientre el que sonaba._

_**-am… hamble-**__se quejo la niña con mirada suplicante._

_-yo, yo no tengo nada que darte-respingo el joven príncipe, no quería hacerse cargo de la "pequeña" molestia con la que se había topado._

_**-amble… snif… snif-**__la niña comenzó a llorar, lo cual, fue ignorada olímpicamente por el niño. Después de todo, el no se haría cargo de una chiquilla molesta y mimada, así que se sienta en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí, y miro a distancia como la bebé sollozaba por el apetito que sufría. Pasaron unos 15 minutos, las personas hacían caso omiso a la pequeñita que sollozaba en medio del corredor del parque. Mientras Shadow se había quedado dormido en la banca, aburrido de ver a la niña llorosa como si fuese un espectáculo privado._

_Pero su sueño fue interrumpido al sentir como se movía su rodilla involuntariamente. Perezosamente abre sus orbes rojizas y lo primero que mira es un par de manitas sacudiendo suavemente su rotula, luego un cuerpecito compacto y frágil, al final un rostro inocente con lagrimas secas._

_**-amble…-**__insistía._

_-__**nunca te das por vencida ¿verdad?-**__responde irónicamente a la pequeña. Este aparta al bebé de él y baja del banco._

_**-ven, vamos a darte de comer antes de que te desfallezcas**__-la pequeña emocionada, toma la mano del pequeño erizo como señal que le acompañaba, lo único inesperado era el sonrojo de Shadow al recibir lo único que nunca se habían dado: calor desinteresado. Si esa sensación dulce y nerviosa que nos lleva al cielo, ó mejor aun: vivo, realmente vivo, que no es un ser que camina de manera autómata._

_Shadow aun con el ligero sonrojo en sus tiernas mejillas por ir tomado de la mano de la niña de vestido color durazno. Después de caminar unos minutos más y con la amenaza del anochecer avanzando, llegaron al mercado que ya estaba a punto de cerrar. Shadow y la pequeña comienzan a buscar por lo menos una tienda ó puesto abierto para comprar algún alimento, aunque sea arsénico, pensaba el joven erizo._

_Gracias al destino, encontraron un puesto aun abierto, el cual atendía un señor de apariencia amable. De inmediato el bebé quiso una manzana roja y brillante que yacía en el frutal. Shadow la toma sin previo consentimiento, habituado al comportamiento del palacio._

_**-¡hey niño! ¡No puedes tomar eso!-**__le regaña el mercader mientras le arrebata la manzana de golpe a la pequeña niña, quien inmediatamente iba a llorar. Shadow ya estaba cansado de los lloriqueos de su joven acompañante así que fulmina con la mirada al molesto proveedor._

_**-¡oye! ¡Devuélvele eso a la mocosa!-**_

_**-mira que muchachito tan grosero-**__le reprocha molesto, coge al joven Shadow de la espalda como señal de reprimenda y le sacude como si no fuese la menor cosa, trato similar a un saco de papas._

_**-¡bájame! ¡No sabes con quien te estás metiendo pedazo de imbecil!-**__responde indignado el pequeño monarca._

_**-eres un…-**__el adulto levanta su pesada mano, dispuesto a bofetear a Shadow. Lo que no se espero, era una fuerte patada en el vientre por parte del menor. Por reflejo, suelta al niño, recarga sus manos y antebrazos en el abdomen, su rostro lleno de dolor y la necesidad de aire era evidente: lo había sofocado el golpe._

_Aprovechando ese acto "inocente" Shadow se escapa, corriendo como alma lleva el diablo. Paso unas 3 cuadras de distancia y busca refugio en un callejón oscuro, húmedo y muy estrecho. Respirando agitadamente se sienta en el suelo con cansancio, recarga su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, su boca temblaba un poco por su respiración y la adrenalina que aun corría por sus frágiles arterias._

_**-la… niña…-**__murmura con pesadez, siente que se quiere dar a topes en la pared y tendría que enfrentarse al vendedor. Se incorpora con pesar y decide regresar sin miedo, ya se las arreglaría después._

* * *

_**-mmh…mhh-l**__a pequeña mordía suavemente su manzana rojiza con un gesto alegre. Mientras Shadow maldecía su mala suerte, se supone que sería su día de fiesta, lejos del palacio y sus deberes reales, sin embargo, estaba en el parque a oscuras de la noche, con un bebé fastidioso que se la paso llorando todo el día y para rematar, ahora tiene un ojo morado y un corte en el labio, un recordatorio por parte del vendedor al tratar de sacar de la tienda a la pequeña. Definitivamente no era su día._

_**-ah, aha-**__una vocecilla vuelve a resonar en su cabeza y para su desgracia, no era su imaginación. Con ira sobresaltando sus rubís. Efectivamente era la pequeña de cabellos ondulados, quien con una sonrisa inocente le ofrecía su manzana; el joven erizo simplemente le arrebata la manzana y la arroja lejos de ellos. La pequeña, baja del asiento y corre tras ella, la coge torpemente y nuevamente regresa con el monarca y nuevamente se la vuelve a ofrecer, Shadow sin pensar repite su acción._

_El mismo sucede, unas 4 veces seguidas, he increíblemente le parecía divertido al ericito, era como tener un perro que hacia los trucos sin rechistar. Sin embargo, nada es eterno, llega un momento, en que la pequeña se distrae, dándole un momento de paz a Shadow._

_Pero lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Shadow siente como una manita le jalaba su ropa. Shadow le mira con indiferencia para su sorpresa, la pequeña se miraba ansiosa, como emocionada. Sus movimientos eran señal un lugar y luego su boca, cada vez, más insistente como cuando tenía hambre._

_**-¿tienes hambre?-**_

_**-no… eso… eso-**__la niña señalaba con firmeza hasta que Shadow voltea a ver hacia la dirección. Era una pareja que compartía un momento de soledad, que al parecer, estaban muy ocupados besándose. Sus ideas se acomodaban una por una hasta formar una concreta. Entonces de golpe, Shadow en tiende lo que quiere la pequeña, se baja sobresaltado y le comienza a exclamar._

_**-¡estás loca! ¡No quiero compartir baba! Como esos idiotas**__-le recrimina._

_**-ah… ha**__-la pequeña no parecía impórtale lo que dijera el erizo, ella sabía lo que deseaba, aunque no supiera lo que era, era su insaciable curiosidad que brotaba como una flor._

_Shadow no quería hacerlo, cruzo los brazos como señal de berrinche, pero solamente era para ocultar el furioso rubor que surgió en sus mejillas. Como niño le parecía asqueroso, pero eso no significaba que la curiosidad no le había picado, siempre que leía sus historias, algunas escenas narraban que los personajes principales se daban un beso en los labios. La parte "madura" decía "es una pérdida de tiempo" pero su lado incauto le decía que lo intentara, después de todo, que tal malo puede ser._

_**-de acuerdo te besare-**__comento en susurro, mientras miraba el piso. Mientras el bebé, daba saltitos sobre si, asimismo se acomodaba en la banca, sus ojitos brillantes esperaban ansiosos el tacto labial._

_**-mh…-**__el pequeño Shadow comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la niña y gentilmente roza sus labios con la tierna boca del bebé. Era un beso infantil e inocente, características del primer beso. Aunque Shadow lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, le gustaba la sensación, sentía su diminuta cavidad tibia y ligeramente húmeda consigo un cosquilleo travieso en su vientre. Pero el encanto duro poco, ambos tenían que separarse debido a la falta de oxigeno, los inexpertos e inocentes amantes, solamente se distanciaron lentamente, hasta poder ver las sonrojadas mejillas del contrario._

_Muchas cosas se esperaba Shadow, como un chillido de emoción, pero nunca, nunca en su vida…_

_**-hieeee… te amo…-**__exclamo la niña con emoción tras recibir su primer beso. Shadow solamente la miraba atónito, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso y mejor aun, era palabras únicamente para él. Comenzó a sentir un calor invadiendo su cuerpo, un calor único, se sentía vivo, por primera vez, se sentía vivo._

_-__**emm… ¿en… serio?-**__tartamudeo el erizo con las mejillas rojas._

_**-te amo, te amo…te amo-**__canturreaba el bebe mientras agitaba sus brazos y daba saltitos sobre si misma. Mientras Shadow se sonrojaba ligeramente aquellas palabras y una tímida sonrisa surgía. No podía digerir esas palabras, que de cierto modo no me merecía, después de todo, había sido muy malo con ella, además la pequeña se encontraba en la etapa materna, era obvio que ella repetía las palabras de su progenitora sin conocer el significado._

_Sin embargo, Shadow mando al diablo la lógica y la justicia. Ahora que sabía ó por lo menos, quería pensar, que alguien le amaba desinteresadamente, no permitiría que le quitaran esa pequeña fuente de felicidad. De manera autómata, abraza a la pequeña con ternura, mientras la linda criatura acepta el gesto con alegría. No obstante, el tacto no duro mucho, una voz femenina sonaba, parecía angustiada y repetía constantemente un nombre._

_Al parecer, aquella voz cantarina afecto a la pequeña niña, debido a que de inmediato quiso separarse del contacto con el erizo. Aquello desconcertó a Shadow, pero aun así, dejo de abrazarla y vio como la pequeña comienza a bajar de la banca y correr lejos de él. El joven erizo temiendo que algo le pasara, va tras ella y para su sorpresa, la bebé se encontraba en los brazos de una mujer de platinado cabello y ojos verdosos._

_**-mi niña, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-**__lloriqueaba la madre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la criatura de vestido color durazno._

_**-¿Quién eres?-**__pregunta la madre al ver al joven erizo que miraba analíticamente la escena._

_**-alguien que no es descuidado y se la ha pasado cuidando a su hija-**__nuevamente el erizo recupera su frialdad._

_**-mh, eres un niño muy grosero-**__le reprocha la señora con seriedad._

_**-además, porque un niño como tu esta en este…-de**__ golpe calla al verlo detenidamente, la sorpresa brotaba de las cuencas de sus ojos. Mueve a la niña para cargarla con solo brazo y con su mano libre, toma el antebrazo del niño y comienza a caminar fuera del parque._

_-__**no puedo creerme que el hijo del rey este en la calle a estas horas y peor aún, solo-**__comenta un tanto alterada._

_**-¿y qué le importa? Usted es una simple pueblerina-**__su arrogancia vuelve nuevamente. Pero es ignorado olímpicamente por la mujer de platinada melena. Shadow bien pudo escapar, pero, sería dejarle un mal recuerdo a la pequeña y lo menos que deseaba era que se olvidara de él._

* * *

_Tras unos minutos de caminar, podía visualizarse afueras del palacio y el simple hecho que el camino cambio de roca oscura a una más blanca y pulida. Unos pasos más llegaron al lujoso umbral dorado oscurecido por la noche._

_**-bien, su alteza, ya está en su casa… no vuelva a irse sin supervisión-**__le remarca la señora._

_**-usted no es nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no hacer-**__cruzo los brazo como muestra de rebeldía, sin embargo, ni con la mayor frialdad que podía expresar, no lograba ignorar el suceso que estaba por ocurrir: el adiós._

_Shadow no quería despedirse, no quería decir adiós, sino, cuando volvería a verla, pero era inevitable. Contempla entristecido la caminata de la madre y su pequeña de regreso a la ciudad de Iceheart. Su tierno corazón se encogía a cada paso que escuchaba._

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**__la madre se detuvo abruptamente y trata de abrazar más fuerte a la pequeña, ya que quería regresar, quería volver con el pequeño Shadow que yacía solitario frente al portón. Finalmente logra su objetivo, al estar tocando el suelo, corre torpemente hacia el erizo, quien también le esperaba, cuando nuevamente se encontraron, Shadow la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, y sin desearlo unas ligeras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos color carmesí._

_**-escucha… te tienes que marchar… y yo también-**__le dice firmemente ante los ojos tristes de la bebé, sin poder evitarlo, vuelve a darle un beso tierno en sus labios infantiles._

_**-pues irte… te están esperando**__-le dice mientras le empuja suavemente al sentido contrario, invitándola a irse de nuevo. La niña no hace más que obedecer, pero antes, esta vuelve hacia con él._

_**-Shadow… Shadow…-**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**_

_**-¡Shadow… Shadow… Shadow!-**__en ese momento, la voz de la niña se vuelve más madura pero suave… en ese momento, el mundo se torna trastornado._

* * *

**-Shadow, Shadow despierta-**una felina insistía una y otra vez mientras mecía el pecho del bicolor como un intento para despertarle.

**-medamasuelle y ¿si no despierta?-**susurra Le Crock

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ESO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡AMATHYST LE GANO A ESA BRUJA! ¡TIENE QUE RECUPERAR A SU AMOR! No es justo que…-**

**-¡SHADOW!-**la felina de ojos rosáceos brillaba de alegría y felicidad al ver al erizo despertar e incorporarse.

**-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?**-cuestiona desorientado Shadow, instintivamente mira a su alrededor y recibe en sus brazos a la joven de cabellos alilados.

**-Amathyst… mi amor…-**el erizo le coge el rostro lloroso de su amada. Con uno de sus pulgares seca el rostro de Amathyst.

**-perdóname por dejarte en el altar, no debi ser tan debil…-**se disculpa de corazón mientras le da refugio entre sus brazos.

**-tranquilo, no fue tu culpa… me alegro tanto que estés bien-**

**-y por olvidar mi promesa-**

**-¿Cuál… cuál promesa?-**se extraño la felina.

**-veras… cuando era niño… conocí a una niña… que me hizo feliz e incluso, fue mi primer beso-**

-**en… ¿en serio?-**un poco de celosos broto de los labios de la felina.

-si… fue la 1° que me dijo que me amaba… eso me dio fuerzas para continuar y desear ser rey… así me casaría con quien yo quisiera… esa era una promesa que olvide cuando comenzó a crecer-termino de relatar con una hermosa sonrisa y con ello, robándole un beso lleno de amor a la joven que descansaba en la cuna de sus brazos.

**-gracias por entrar a mi vida desde antes…-**le susurra sensualmente al oído provocando un furioso rubor.

**-¿de qué hablas?-**confusa la felina.

**-no te dijo tu madre que te habías extraviado y que te había encontrado con un erizo de 5 años-**se le hacía extraño, ya que en algún momento su madre debió contar las travesuras de Amathyst cuando niña. La separa de su cuerpo para mírala mejor y justo cuando iba a dirigirle nuevamente la palabra, escuchan pasos, ambos voltean y era tal que provoco que ambos jóvenes se distanciaran y se pusieran de pie. Pero la mirada de Shadow llena de desconcierto no tenia precio.

**-tu…- **

(WIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ¡Por fin lo termine!!! ¿Qué sucederá en el ultimo capitulo que algún día van a leer? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me perdonaran por la tardanza?)

Página- 10 -


	24. Chapter 24: no existe el fin

El príncipe y La plebeya

Capítulo final "no existe el fin"

(¡por fin!!! El último capitulo, ¡Esta lleno de sorpresas, revelaciones y cositas dulces!! ¡Gracias por la espera y que hayan leído esta historia!! Les quiero de todo corazón, ahora el Fick! :D)

**-tu… -**

**-hola Shadow… mira cuanto has crecido, Casanova**-comenta con un ligero chascarrillo el individuo oculto en las sombras. Nuevamente la pareja escucho nuevamente el sonido de las botas andar.

**-Ad-getmen-ra…-**comenta con sorpresa.

**-¿Quién es Shadow?-**la joven es protegida por el cuerpo de Shadow que, por instinto, la oculta tras de sí, en caso de ser una trampa, una ilusión.

**-Ad-getmen-ra… es el rey de Bloodtown y el mejor amigo de mi padre… sin embargo, desapareció hace años al grado que se perdió la conexión con esta ciudad… se creía que se había suicidado debió a un amor-**

-**solo me ausento un par de años y todos creen que me quite la vida… en fin… dime Shadow, ¿Quién es la doncella que está contigo?-**termina diciendo el halcón ya un tanto más maduro y su plumaje había cambiado a un negro sombrío, pero sin rozar al color de Shadow.

**-es Amathyst, su alteza…-**comenta con desconfianza.

-**Amathyst… dime… ¿tú venciste a Isabela?-**Ad-getmen-ra tuvo la prudencia de no acercarse demasiado a la pareja, conocía bien al erizo que la protegía y una de sus virtudes era: ser protector derramando a la desconfianza.

**-si… si su alteza-**responde tímidamente.

**-¿de verdad?**-se entusiasma el monarca. Una sonrisa verdadera surgia en sus ojos casi al grado de derramar lagrimas.

**-si-**

**-después de catorce años… tanto tiempo de espera-**

**-¿de qué hablas?- **le interrumpe el erizo bicolor. Ad-getmen-ra suspiro lleno de dicha y con una sonrisa radiante continua sin importar interrumpir a Shadow.

**-eres tan hermosa… tienes la misma figura de tu madre cuando la conocí y el mismo largo del cabello-**

**-mh…-**

**-¿disculpe… conoce a mi madre?-**pregunta inocentemente Amathyst mientras se aparta de la protección del erizo.

**-yo…-**

**-más de lo que yo desearía-**una cuarta voz suena, era suave y melodiosa, pero radicaba un aire de rencor y pesadez. Los tres miran hacia su derecha y ven entrando a la 4° persona desde el umbral oscuro y pilares cubiertos de maleza.

**-ma… madre…-**

**-Isis… emm… mucho tiempo sin verte-**

**-eso parece Ad-getmen-ra-**la dama de platinados cabellos camino hasta las cercanías pero lo suficientemente apartada. Era un círculo extraño, el aire alegre se torna hostil y áspero como una lija de madera.

**-espera ¿Qué está pasando?- **la voz confundida de Amathyst resuena en todo el jardín

**-es lógico, Amathyst… el rey de BloodTown… es tu padre-**le responde gentilmente Shadow mientras le toma la mano como señal de apoyo.

**-pe… pero… mi madre me dijo que mi padre había muerto en una batalla de años atrás-**

**-si esta muerto… para mí-**responde destilando odio en sus palabras Isis mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**-¿Aun no me has perdonado?-**pregunta con miedo el halcón, sus ojos ambarinos cambiaron de emoción a un profundo dolor.

**-esa es una pregunta estúpida, su alteza-**

**-Isis ya te pedí perdón, te juro que no quería abandonarte, pero tenía que hacerlo- **le ruega el rey de aquella ciudad que tocaba la ruina ante la indiferencia de la dama más grande.

**-¿mamá? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿El es en verdad mi padre?-**Amathyst tocaba el borde de la desesperación a la ausencia de respuestas. La madre de Amathyst suspira pesadamente al notar que nadie más diría nada.

**-Amathyst… escucha… no siempre vivimos en Iceheart…-**

_Cuando era joven, una chica de 17 años, vivía en BloodTown junto a mi padre y mi madre. Éramos felices y no vivamos tan mal en este pueblo encantador. Todo comenzó en el triste fallecimiento de mi madre, si no fuera poco, tu abuelo Firework le dio neumonía. La enfermedad aguda de mi padre era crítica y era necesario comprar las costosas medicinas, así que me atreví a inundarme al mundo laboral._

_Pasaron días para conseguir un empleo decente, era la mucama auxiliar del palacio. Mi trabajo ahí era agotador, pero era mejor que nada. Pasaban los días y me había ganado la confianza de todos del palacio, incluso de la duquesa Rosetta y eso es bastante para mí. Pero nunca había dado con los reyes del lugar, por el momento._

_Era de tarde y terminaba de lavar el piso de la biblioteca, ese lugar lleno de libros interesantes que por accidente les di una Hojeda, si fuese por mí, leería todos, pero no soy dueña del palacio, así que me conforme con solo imaginar la historia en mi mente. Pero tan metida estaba en mi ensoñación que me corte el dedo con una hoja de este._

_**-ay…mh- p**__or naturaleza, deje caer el libro y tome mi mano lesionada, para mi sorpresa no estaba tan sola._

_**-¿Estás bien? Vaya pregunta estúpida-**__era un joven halcón de ojos ambarinos, me quede hipnotizada con su voz bien afinada, no excesivamente grave pero tampoco tan aguda ¿varonil? Si esa era la palabra adecuada para describir su eco._

_**-emm… si gracias…-**__sin percatarme el joven había envuelto mi dedo con un pequeño pañuelo color perla y detalles bordados en oro. Mi mente cayó en Shock, era el príncipe del palacio, había sido imprudente al aproximarme demasiado._

_De golpe retire mi mano de él, dejando atónito al monarca, era obvia su sorpresa, debido que no fui muy cortes._

_**-perdonarme alteza…-**_

_**-¡no, ¿tú también?!-**__por extraño que parezca, el monarca se mostro enojado por mis palabras, pero ¿Por qué?._

_**-perdóname, es solo… que estoy cansado de eso… pensé que eras diferente-**_

_**-lo siento, si le incomoda, puedo llamarle por su nombre-**_

_**-mmh… bueno, es Ad-getmen-ra y llámame de "tu"-**__sonrió de inmediato. La personalidad el monarca era muy cambiante, pero de cierto modo, atrayente._

_**-emm… Ad-getmen-ra… gracias por el gesto-**__comente con vergüenza, era impropio hablar de "tu" al hijo del rey. Pero sus órdenes eran absolutas, así que no tenía remedio. Volteo a verlo nuevamente, mostraba una radiante sonrisa, se despido alegremente y me dejo en pañuelo en el dedo. Mi mente comenzó a divagar por lo ocurrido, que yo recuerde, los chicos no se me acercaban demasiado por mi fuerte independencia y fortaleza, dándoles un mensaje; que sin desearlo; decía: "No necesito a nadie en mi vida". En fin, continúe trabajando el molesto dolor en mi falange (dedo) y con ello mi labor, ya había perdido mucho tiempo._

_La semana fue ligeramente rápida y normal, excepto por el extraño interés de vigilancia por parte del príncipe. Tal vez, era idea mía pero, parecía que se interesaba en hablarme… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Había perdido lo último de cordura tras haber olido alcohol etílico al 85%?, coincidencia, sí, eso era, todo era una coincidencia imprudente de mi mente incasta._

_Como desearía que hubiera sido así…_

_A la semana siguiente, era semana de fiesta: el cumpleaños del príncipe caía en miércoles y todo detalle debía ser perfecto para su 21° cumpleaños. Todo en el castillo era un borlote por el evento y para mi desgracia no la libre del todo, me toco trabajar de camarera y "lava trastes" al final del festejo. He visto el centenal de platos sucios que hay que lustrar y definitivamente no era un placer. Regresando nuevamente, era medio día y me encontraba en uno de los pasillos de los jardines más profundos, no tenía idea porque deseaban lavarlos era extraño que alguien los visitara, pero que se va hacer. _

_El oculto edén era hermoso, aunque algo maltratado, pero eso le daba una belleza exótica y llamativa. Comencé a trabajar, lo menos deseaba era estar ahí hasta la penumbra de la noche, la luz de las lámparas no alcanzaban el lugar._

_Nuevamente no estaba sola y lo sabía.  
__**-salga de ahí, no tiene porque esconderse-  
-¿recueras eso del "usted"?-**__el monarca salió detrás de un arco de flores rosas y camino hacia mí.  
__**-lo lamento…emm… Ad-getmen-ra-  
-eso está mejor… emm… te toco este lado del palacio-**__el halcón real afirmaba nervioso, porque ha de estarlo._

_**-si-  
-sabes… ¿Por qué no le pides a Verónica que lave aquí? Ella tiene experiencia-**__me comento mientras alzaba los hombros._

_-__**soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo-**__respondí de mal modo. Esa era mi debilidad, mi orgullo._

_**-yo lo sé, pero… pero…-i**__ntento pararme, ¿Qué tenía que ocultarme? ¿No había nada que ocultarme?_

_-__**me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer-**__tomé mi escoba y me dirigí más adelante. Ad-getmen-ra me siguió con paso presuroso._

_**-lo lamento, pero… es que… ¿Cómo te lo digo?-**__la mano del príncipe acaricio su cabeza emplumada, su rostro se notaba preocupado._

_**-simplemente te lo ordeno-**__obedecí sin chistar. Me aleje dejado atrás mi orgullo y era evidente por el sonido de mis pasos._

_Tras unos 3 minutos, regrese a palacio y llame a Verónica, una chica de un balanceado cuerpo perfecto. Cuando llego se notaba molesta, era su hora de descanso, pienso yo. Le comunique antes de que comenzara a recriminarme, para mi sorpresa, la chica se emociona y comienza a arreglarse el cabello y acomodarse su busto de modo que se le mostrara más "provocativo", cogió la escoba de mi mano y corrió adentrándose a los pasillos del edén real. _

_**-¿Qué fue… eso?-**__me pregunte, mi imprudente curiosidad era fuerte así que me aventure a preguntarle a una de las ancianas del lugar. Tras unos minutos más no me fue difícil encontrar una. La cansada mujer platicaba con una compañera y parecían bastante entretenidas. Iba a interrumpirles, cuando escuche algo que atrajo me atención._

_**-están invitadas todas las hijas de los condes-**_

_**-mh, parece que el príncipe no tendrá tanta suerte como sus pasados cumpleaños-**__ soltó una risita burlesca_

_**-disculpen, ¿de qué están hablando?-**__les corto la comunicación bruscamente. Un gran error de mi parte._

_**-jovencita, es de mala educación escuchar asuntos ajenos-**__un regaño bien merecido me respondió la anciana de bata achocolatada._

_**-lo lamento, pero soy nueva aquí… ¿Por qué me mandaron a lavar los jardines traseros si nadie van ellos?-**_

_**-hay niña tan ingenua… siempre en las fiestas el príncipe se "engolosina" con las muchachitas de la realeza, en especial las que están "bien dotadas"-**__me señala su busto casi escandalizada._

_**-¿pero… qué tiene que ver él jardín?-**_

_**-¿Cómo que para qué? El muchacho se lleva hasta 3 ó 4 a ese lado del palacio y muchas de las veces hemos tenido que lavar su "cochinero" ese**__-se queja la otra mujer con pañoleta color azul añil._

_**-sabes, oí que la zonza de Verónica…-**_

_**-acuérdate, que siempre se busca sus "bocadillos", mujer-**_

_Mi mente proceso cada palabra relatada, llegando a una conclusión… ¡era un promiscuo! Me escandalice mentalmente. Mis mejillas se sentían tibias, discretamente Salí de ahí, a quien engaño, corrí como una vil cobarde a algún lugar de palacio, pasando pasillo tras pasillo una y otra vez, esquivando gente con manos ocupadas hasta que mi cuerpo no dio para más. Me detuve en una pared para descansar de ese suplicio y comencé a meditar._

_Bendecía mi suerte con los hombres, eso evito que el príncipe del "sexo exo-matrimonial" me viera con lujuria y que este con esa Verónica; aunque también agradezco ser una mescla extraña entre mi pelo platino y mis ojos verde pasto, eso me quito atractivo. Solamente me quedaba mantener distancia con el príncipe, era fácil si estaba en lugares públicos ó zonas del palacio concurridas. Ya estaba claro, no dejaría que el monarca se me acercara ó me condujera a ese "burdel". Claro… hablando teóricamente…_

_Al día siguiente…_

_Me levante un poco sobresaltada, tuve un sueño muy… emmm… "intenso" Eran imágenes de soledad amorosa y peor aún, era con el príncipe. Sé que es encantador y dulce, pero solo es un disfraz que oculta su secreto vil y machista. Me levante con una nueva meta en mente: "evitar ver al príncipe" y pensaba que era mi día de suerte._

_El martes fue muy atareado, iba y venía a todos lados, siempre atareada y lo mejor de todo fue que nunca me tope con él, me sentía feliz, ya era una victoria bien ganada. Pero mi suerte cambio cuando me pidieron que me vistiera de camarera. Fue un golpe bajo, en algún momento tendría que ver al monarca, pero podría evadirlo por el ruido de la música. Sin embargo La suerte estaba contra mí por 2 motivos:_

_Uno me toco afuera del palacio, cerca de los jardines y para variar, el príncipe pido que el traje de las camareras fuera escotado. No tenía más opción que aceptar, todo lo que hago por amor… sin darme cuenta, dije la palabra clave de esa noche._

_Miércoles, día del evento. Era tiempo de enfrentarme al cumpleañero y lo que más rogaba era no verle. Así que deje que la noche continuara, pidiendo de rodillas que se cumpliera mi petición._

_Pasaba por los pasillos del jardín ofreciendo bocadillos a los transeúntes, lástima que no había demasiados invitados para terminar pronto. En esa noche era realmente hermosa, la luna estaba a la mitad, representando la dualidad de la mujer, me sentí en paz y así hubiera continuado si no hubiese escuchado un sonido extraño. A pesar de ser consciente y prudente, mi instinto felino era más fuerte, así que decidí seguirlo. No me daba cuenta de mis actos ni la ruta en la que estaba y no me importaba, esta insana curiosidad un día me va a matar._

_Tras unos minutos llego a un arco que daba entrada a un pequeño quiosco elegante, lástima que la escena no era el típico romance. El príncipe estaba casi por fornicar a una dama que ya estaba semi-desnuda. Sin que me diera cuenta, se me cayó la bandeja de plata provocando un ruido estruendoso. La pareja se distancio de golpe y el monarca me mira con sorpresa, sus topacios se mostraron sobresaltados, no supe si era por mi interrupción ó porque temía que le dijese al rey._

_**-pu-puedo explicarlo…-**__el monarca se vestía rápidamente ó al menos lo más presentable posible. No quise escucharlo, recogí la charola y se retire rápidamente como me fuese posible. Pero de nada me sirvió ya que me alcanzo de inmediato, me tomo de la mano y me obligo a voltear a verle._

_**-yo… lo siento, no quería que vieras esto… emmm… de verdad… lo siento-**_

_**-¿desea algo de mí?**__-corte, realmente esperaba que fuesen rumores sobre los malos hábitos del príncipe. La mirada del príncipe cayó en desconcierto, sus ojos se tornarlos oscuros._

_**-perdóname que hayas visto eso… te juro a no te haría eso a ti-**_

_**-gracias a dios que soy poco agraciada-**__abrí la boca de más._

_**-¿Qué dices? Eres una criatura hermosa y de personalidad fuerte…-  
-le dices eso a todas-**_

_**-¡NO! ¡No me entiendes! Me gustas, me gustas mucho por ello no quiero hacerte nada-**__tomo mis manos como señal de sinceridad._

_-__**tengo razones para no aceptarte…-**_

_**-¿Cuáles? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?-**_

_**-eres un mujeriego, promiscuo e infiel… la otra eres el príncipe, no debo tener una relación más allá de la cordialidad**__- corte con sinceridad. No quería saber nada de el monarca._

_**-puedo cambiar… solo dame una oportunidad, una pequeñita-**__se abalanzó a abrazarme como firmeza, casi al grado de asfixiarme. Pero eso no me interesaba, me sentía bien aun con la insistente alarma feminista._

_Me separe de él, sin decirle adiós, camine por los pasillos lentamente, esperando que no me siguiera. Al amanecer, presentaría una carta de renuncia, no podía permanecer más ahí. Sé que es egoísta dejar un empleo lo más ó menos pegado para salvar a mi padre para proteger mi integridad, pero era lo mejor._

_Paso una semana desde la fiesta burdel del príncipe y no le he vuelto a ver. Me siento liberada, aunque un poco triste por la situación de mi padre. Tenía que encontrar otro trabajo antes de que se agoten las medicinas. El me pregunto la razón de mi renuencia, le conté un sinfín de mentiras con tal de no preocuparlo, ya sería bastante malo mezclar la angustia con su mal propio._

_Así que una vez más me aventure al mundo laborar, pero esta vez, uno más cercano a mi casa, para estar al pendiente de mi progenitor. Tras unos intentos fallidos, logre conseguir empleo en una verdulería, no estaba tan mal. Los alimentos que no se vendían, me los obsequiaba la amable anciana dueña del lugar. Era suficiente para alimentarnos los 2 y eso me hacia feliz. Regresando, una tarde, pedí permiso para salir temprano, tenía que ir a recoger un vestido del sastre. Mientras caminaba, sentía que alguien me seguía, tal vez era mi imaginación, después de todo, últimamente la ciudad se ha vuelto más energética que nunca ó yo era más cautelosa y vacilante. Pero no tenía nada porque temer, estoy en mi ciudad natal, de compras, nada fuera de lo ordinario… pero tenía que hablar de más._

_**-por fin di contigo-**__esa voz, me asuste de inmediato. Voltee nuevamente y era el príncipe luciendo ropas normales, corría hacia mí. Mientras yo quería escapar, pero algo me lo impedía, algo me decía que me quedara, antes de que pudiese elegir una opción, el ya estaba frente a mí._

_**-¿Por qué renunciaste? Si fui muy deprisa, te ruego que me perdones-**__se disculpa con una sonrisa gentil. No sabía si creerle, así que solamente continúe con el juego de engaños._

_-__**tenía que cuidar a mi padre-  
-emm… ¿se enfermo? Cuanto lo lamento, en verdad. Ojala se recupere pronto… y ¿A dónde ibas?-**_

_**-¿no deberías estar en el palacio?**__-le cuestione mientras me alejaba y él me siguió._

_-__**me escape para buscarte… te extrañaba mucho y quería verte-**__esa respuesta no me la esperaba._

_**-pensé que me tomaría todo el día, pero reconocí tu plateado cabello-**__agrego sonriente. Era la primera vez que reconocían mi cabello similar a la plata como algo positivo._

_**-y ¿puedo acompañarte? Tengo todo el día libre-**_

_**-estaré bien-**_

_**-seria descortés dejar una dama sola-**__no tuve otra opción que aceptar._

_Desde ese día… se la paso siguiéndome hasta el anochecer, como un perro a su amo. Ad-getmen-ra sonreía todo el tiempo y mantenía una distancia ideal. Pensaran que cuando me llevo a un callejón y abuso de mi, se equivocan. Se la pasaba platicando conmigo, ayudándome en todo lo que él podía, escuchándome, buscando pretextos para hacerme reír ó volverme a ver. Tomando en cuenta mi poca experiencia sobre los hombres y la facilidad de palabra de Ad-getmen-ra, sin que me diera cuenta… me había enamorado de él._

_Nunca había recibido tanta atención de parte de un caballero sin tomar en cuenta a mi padre. El monarca era tan lindo y detallista conmigo, demostrándome que puede cambiar y pidiendo a los cielos que le diera una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no aceptarle? Hasta que recordé su promiscuidad. No sabía si confiar en su palabra ó decirle un no definitivamente…_

_Tras pasar unos meses, todo era igual, el se colaba del palacio ciertos días y otros no solamente para estar conmigo. Ya era hora de decir la verdad, no podía negarme lo que sentía, cautivo mi corazón y sabia que Ad-getmen-ra cuidaría de él, tenía que hacerlo, si había puesto tanto empeño en cortejarme. Aun con miedo en la sangre y la alarma de precaución al máximo, pero aun así un día lo cite por los alrededores del bosque que comunicaba con "Iceheart". El siempre puntual joven halcón me esperaba junto a un árbol y su rostro se notaba preocupado y serio. Me asuste, por primera vez me sentí doblegada y sola. Comencé a recapacitar al respecto de mis sentimientos, pero tenía que hablar ó me carcomerían el interior como los gusanos._

_Me acerque con paso decidido y le salude gentilmente._

_**-necesito decirte algo-e**__l príncipe hablo antes que yo, esa era una mala señal._

_**-yo, cuanto lo lamento… soy un maldito egoísta de verdad-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**__temiendo que haya vuelto a las andadas, mi corazón no lo soportaría._

_**-yo… te amo tanto y mi corazón era feliz cada vez que me permitías que me acercara. Tan feliz estaba que solamente pensaba en mi… tú… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- **__este me tomo de las manos. Me sentía furiosa, como era posible que me estuviese cortejando sin saber siquiera mi nombre, pero no lo culpo, él quería mantener esa línea de caballerosidad, llamándome: señorita ó medamasuelle. Con un solo propósito: ganarse mi corazón._

_**-está bien, si no quieres verme de nuevo-**_

_**-¿dejarte? Porque lo haría si eres lo que más quiero en mi vida**__-el sonrió dulcemente y me abrazo con amor, yo le correspondí, sin hacerse del rogar, cogió mi rostro, beso mis labios suavemente, esperando que le correspondiera y lo hice._

_Desde ese día… pensé que nadie nos iba a separar… grandes fantasías adolecentes_

_Pasaron las semanas y consigo unos meses. Éramos felices y hacíamos la mayoría de las cosas juntos, tanto fuera y dentro del palacio. Me ayudaba en las compras, limpiaba conmigo la casa y pago los medicamentos de mi padre, no quería aceptar su dinero, cuestión de orgullo, pero el insistía con ello. Volví a trabajar en el palacio como cocinera, no hubo problemas con devolverme mi trabajo, pero ahora era de medio tiempo que podía equilibrar perfectamente con mi padre Fire y mi hermosa pareja. Aunque Ad-getmen-ra aprovechaba su nivel social para llamarme y estar un rato juntos, ocultos en la oscuridad ó en alguno de los cuartos desocupados para vivir un momento de intimidad. Era tal la felicidad que me otorgaba que pensaba que era irreal._

_Era de noche, compartíamos la cama para nuestro disfrute, el descansaba sobre un montón de cojines y yo en sus brazos. El joven halcón leía para mí una historia de amor y ternura, no prestaba mucha atención en ello, estaba tan concentrada en acurrucarme en su pecho y escuchar su voz que no me percate cuando termino de leer._

_**-el fin… ¿te gusto mi dulce Isis?-**_

_**-¿mh?-**_

_**-¿no me escuchaste?-**__pregunto un tanto molesto._

_**-no, duermo a gusto-**__respondí con un ronroneo._

_**-a sí-**__el tomo una almohada y comenzó a golpearme suavemente. Me incorpore de inmediato y comenzó a defenderme, una vez más nos divertíamos juntos, solo los 2 en nuestro pequeño mundo. En uno de esos golpes, me caí sobre él y ambos comenzamos a reírnos como un par de locos. Al dejar descansar nuestros pulmones nos vimos a los ojos, miramos el rostro sonrojado el del otro, si era imposible evitar ese momento, ya lo habíamos prologado mucho._

_**-¿quieres que…?-**__Ad-getmen-ra me vio a los ojos mientras me daba un beso tranquilo._

_**-nada me haría más feliz- **__confesé y no dijimos nada más, estábamos muy ocupados en muestra entrega mutua… en aquel momento precioso._

_Cuando desperté, mire los cojines donde descansaba mi cabeza y el colchón que delineaba mi figura. Era más que evidente lo que paso anoche: me encontraba sin ropa alguna, bajo las sabanas color crema. Había sido un momento hermoso sin duda. Tan delicado, tan gentil y esas palabras, vocabulario que solamente había soñado ó leído en libros de amor. Sentí una mano moverse en mi vientre, era más varonil y más grande que la mía, supe de quien era de inmediato, voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa y le bese los labios mientras dormía sobre mí, aunque sé que esta fingiendo, es pésimo actuando._

_**-deja de fingir, se que estas despierto…-**__le comente mientras me acurrucaba en él una vez más._

_**-ok, tu ganas…-**__Ad-getmen-ra me regreso el abrazo con dulzura y me susurra al oído suavemente._

_**-te amo…-**_

_**-yo… también te amo…-**__nos unimos nuevamente en un abrazo acogedor, sin miedo a nada. Me aleje de el de golpe al ver el reloj me escandalice por la hora, mi padre me asesinaría por mi irresponsabilidad._

_**-tengo que irme…-**__le insistí porque me abrazaba fuertemente para impedir que me fuera de su lado._

_**-no te preocupes, le dije a tu padre que trabajarías hasta tarde, así que no hay que temer por lo demás-**__ me comentaste mientras abrazabas con más efusión y me miraba con deseo._

_**-vamos, quédate conmigo, solo esta noche… quiero despertar oliendo tu aroma a vainilla, por favor-**__me rogo el príncipe mientras hacia un puchero._

_**-además, le pedí al médico que se quedara con tu padre, puedes estar conmigo toda la noche-**__me sentí aliviada como culpable, ya que no acostumbraba a hacer esa clase de actos, comencé a recapacitar respecto a su indecorosa petición. Sin embargo, no podía evitar aquel deseo de repetir lo que ocurrió hace unas horas. Sin pensarlo siquiera, acepte la propuesta de mi amado, después de todo, ya nadie nos iba a separar… al menos, eso pensé…_

_Pasaron 6 meses y todo era maravilloso. Tratábamos de pasar el tiempo juntos, pensé que no podía ser más feliz, hasta que una mañana me llevaste al palacio cogiéndome de la mano sin importar quién nos viera, tal vez, pensaron que yo era "pasatiempo temporal" ó simplemente querías hacer enojar al rey de BloodTown._

_**-padre**__-irrumpiste la junta del consejo, no tenía idea de lo que planeabas y nunca me lo hubiera imaginado._

_-__**hijo, sabes que no me interesa tus juegos infantiles sobre-**_

_**-voy a casarme con esta dama-**__anunciaste mientras cogías mi mano y tus ojos brillaban con esperanza._

_**-¡Has enloquecido! ¡Es una plebeya!-**__el señor encolerizo y con rencor llamo sus guardias con la intensión de arrestarme. Nunca me había asustado tanto, si no fuese por tu protección._

_**-no padre, a esta doncella la amo… y quiero que sea la mujer de mi vida-  
-¡Eres un príncipe! ¡¿Acaso quieres renunciar a la corona?!-**__ dicto muy serio, su rostro se mostraba duro y crudo._

_**-si… hasta tengo mi sucesor**__-agregaste con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada llena de amor. Nunca soñé casarme con él, es más, pensé que solo era temporal, me sentí en las nubes, fue tan valiente en defenderme, en defender lo nuestro._

_**-bueno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-**_

_**-si… si quiero-**__respondí lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada, tomaste mi rostro con gentileza y me besaste con pasión, era el inicio de nuestra historia._

_Pasaron unas semanas más, me prohibiste ir a palacio, temías que el rey hiciera represarías conmigo, así que me pediste que te esperaba en mi casa._

_No me percate que comenzaste a distanciarte, me cegaba la idea que estarías discutiendo con tu padre respecto con tu sucesor, quien era tu mejor amigo, un tal Tempest. Pero regresando al tema de la boda, no paso ni un día antes de que todos en el reino se enteraran y me inculparan de de "trepadora" y "oportunista" pero sus comentarios no me entesaban, mientras yo supiera la verdad. Eso es suficiente para mí._

_Lo que no pude evitar escuchar, era la llegada de la Condesa De Vancour. Se decía que era una dama preciosa aunque arrogante y seductora. La flor de los celos brotó, pero no debía ser desconfiada, me habías propuesto matrimonio._

_Pero tan metida estaba en mi ensoñación que no me percate que comenzaste a distanciarte, más de lo usual._

_Incluso comenzaste a faltar nuestras citas, nuestros compromisos e incluso los ensayos pre-nupciales. El miedo comenzó a corroerme, asi que me propuse a reconquistar tu corazón con todas las cosas que te gustaran como los dulces, los paseos, la canción que te dedicaba con tanta frecuencia que te animabas a recitarla conmigo e incluso volver a tener nuestra intimidad._

_Con la idea en mi cabeza, decidí irte a visitar a palacio, darle una sorpresa y nuevamente recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba y aquellas noticias que tanto he callado, no malas, si no buenas. Al llegar al palacio, me encamine al patio trasero de este; claro que no usaría la entrada principal, ya tenía bastante mala fama y el miedo de que los guardias me arrestaran por orden del rey y su rencor. Así que discretamente me introduje por la pasada de la cocina. Gracias a mi experiencia de sirvienta, Conocía perfectamente el palacio, por lo tanto, decidí comenzar por "la sala del consejo" abrí discretamente la puerta y ahí lo visualice. Lo que me extraño era la mirada seria y el hecho que iba tomado de la mano de una mujer de platinados y ropas elegantes color rojo._

_**-hijo mío, entonces ya cambiaste de opinión-**_

_**-fui un inmaduro, lamento el escándalo respecto a la boda con la plebeya… estaba confuso- **__Ad-getmen-ra se notaba seguro, no tenía idea de sus planes, acaso estaba retractándose respecto a nuestro compromiso. Pero hablaría conmigo antes que nada ¿sería una nueva estrategia? Me arme de valor y entre de golpe, fingiendo que nada pasaba._

_**-¡Ad-getmen-ra!-**__le salude con dulzura mientras caminaba para coger su mano. Quien rudamente la aparto de mi._

_**-¿Qué ocurre?-**_

_**-escucha… se que te ilusione… pero, tengo compromisos aquí-  
-pero, dijiste que dejarías a un sucesor y la boda y…-**__sentía mis ojos arder, era las ganas de llorar._

_**-todo fue…-**_

_**-una broma cruda e insípida para usarme como un juguete y casarte con… con-**_

_**-la duquesa De Vancuver-**__interrumpe mientras se señalaba asimisma con gracia. Me di cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos, era infinitamente hermosa y el estaba envesado con su belleza._

_**-gracias. Y yo que venía a decirte algo muy importante…-**_

_**-lo nuestro no puede ser… por razones que entiendes, verdad- **__eso me hirió en lo profundo de mi alma, fue un golpe tan bajo que sentí como la sangre iba a brotar de mis labios._

_**-¡eres un maldito! ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Te di mi alma, mi castidad y así me lo pagas! ¡Eres un malnacido promiscuo y traidor!-**_

_**-¡llévensela!-**__ordeno el rey con rudeza y a su vez lo guardias me tomaron de los antebrazos, brazos y otros con más crueldad, golpearon mi vientre, provocando por fin el brote de sangre que ansiaba salir._

_**-escucha… Ad-getmen-ra…- **__escupí en el piso, si hubiese tenido más fuerza, le daría en la cara emplumada de ese halcón_

_**-nunca te lo perdonare… y solo venía a decirte una cosa… estoy preñada, escuchaste… en "cinta"-**_

_**-debe ser hijo un bastardo… porque nunca me metería con una pueblerina-**__respondiste con indiferencia._

_**-si… es hijo de un bastardo real-**__comente por última vez. Los guardias terminaron arrastrándome, riéndose de mí, de mi dignidad, de mi corazón mallugado y hecho pedazos. Mis pensamientos estaban sumidos en la tristeza, el dolor al grado de Nunca percatarme cuando me tiraron a la basura real, bueno, hasta que me di cuenta del hedor y el hecho de que "cerdos" reales me olfateaban el cabello lleno de estiércol y lodo._

_Me puse de pie nuevamente, mi orgullo estaba por los suelos, mi alma hecha trizas y ahora tenía una criatura en mi vientre. Comencé a caminar con la idea de salir de ahí, no saber nunca más de ese palacio lleno de traidores y oportunistas. Tras 4 minutos de caminar como muerto en vida, Iba entrando al pueblo donde la gente comenzó a reírse de mí, diciéndome cosas que lo merecía por ser una "trepadora", no me interesaban sus opiniones, mientras yo supiera la verdad, eso basta para. Mi frente se levanto, Pasaba frente al médico, pensé en la idea de "cortar" con el embarazo y empezar de nuevo, olvidaría aquel recuerdo amargo sobre el príncipe. No obstante, recapacite ¿Qué tenía la culpa el pobre bebé?._

_Acaricie mi vientre y cerré los ojos, temí en el futuro incierto respecto a mi padre y mi criatura, No obstante, iba a dar marcha atrás respecto a mi palabra, había aprendido la lección: no caer tan fácilmente en las redes de la seducción. Las mujeres buscan seguridad y confort en los brazos de su amor, mientras los hombres, compiten en quien tiene más relaciones sexuales._

_Llegue a casa, armada de valor para decirle a mi padre sobre mis planes y los futuros, consigo su futuro nieto…_

_**-**_**después de nueve meses naciste Amathyst… algo en mí, me decía que valdrías la pena y tuve razón… te crie sola con la ayuda de mi tío Thunder y mi padre, después de todo, no podía negarte a vivir con varones… esa es mi historia… no me corresponde corregir las mentiras que te diga este "caballero"-**agrego con rencor mientras miraba al halcón de color negro pizarra.

**-¿eso es… cierto?-**Amathyst pregunto sutilmente al antes nombrado. Temiendo que dijese que sí.

**-si… pero lo hice porque mi reino, corría el riesgo de que cayera en bancarrota si no me casaba con Isabela y peor aún esa bruja planeaba destruir a mi familia con sus maldiciones y no sé qué más. Créeme me arrepentí y me arrepiento el resto de mi jodida vida… nunca toque a esa dama como a ti, nunca me la lleve a la cama ¡nunca ame a nadie más que a ti!-**le rogo Ad-getmen-ra, sus ojos topacios se oscurecieron por las lagrimas reprimidas por el dolor en su corazón. Su dolor era evidente al igual que su arrepentimiento.

-**claro… eso dices… eres como todos los idiotas que han querido pretender a mi hija-**ruñe Isis mientras toma la muñeca de Amathyst y la aparta bruscamente de su lado.

**-Isis… por favor-**

**-¡basta!-**les manda a Callar Shadow molesto.

**-escuchen… Ad-getmen-ra, usted es un idiota débil que no supo defender lo suyo ni sus intereses. Dejándose manipular por esa zorra, es lo más bajo que he escuchado. Y usted señora, mis respetos por su historia. Pero eso no significa que su hija tendrá el mismo destino, no soy un imbécil como la pareja que usted eligió-**

**-se supone que me defiendas-** agrego el halcón un tanto ofendido por las palabras del erizo.

**-no puedo negar la realidad… siempre me pareció un idiota-**respondió con sinceridad. No obtente, ellos discutían sobre la historia de los padres de Amathyst. La felina de ojos rosáceos, fue amordazada con un listón y arrastrada fuertemente por su madre. Bien podía librarse de aquello fácilmente, pero una cuchilla danzaba en su cuello.

Mientras desde la maleza muerta, el hada y la rana discutían sobre lo que tenían que hacer, estaban bajo presión al ver la situación y no tenían idea de que hacer.

**-¿Qué hacemos? La madre de Amathyst no quiere escuchar-**Azura en medio de una histeria mientras sacudía fuertemente al pobre messier.

-**si me dejaras de agitar, pensaría mejor-replicaba** la pobre rana en los brazos exasperados del hada.

**-mm… mh-** entretanto la felina de cabellos purpuras fue tumbada a una banca de piedra. La señora se monto arriba de su hija con la intención de que no escapara.

**-hija, lo hago por tu bien-**Isis le apunto el cuello con el cuchillo, con el único propósito de arrebatarle la vida. Inicio una lucha de supervivencia, donde la prometida de Shadow tenía las de perder, donde sus manos recibieron arañazos y cortes finos que rasgaban la epidermis que brotaban de ella hilillos de sangre que goteaban sobre el rostro de Amathyst.

**-¡Tengo que hacer algo!-**aterrada por la ventaja de Isis. Azura se aleja de golpe, dejando sobrevivir las neuronas del anfibio. Comienza a sobrevolar las cabezas de todos, mientras dejaba brotar de si misma un polvillo dorado.

_**-corazón con llagas, corazón inundado en rencor… te pido que perdones por favor. Ya has hecho daño y heridas supurantes, olvida el pasado, abandona el odio que descose tu alma-**_ el hada sentía su cuerpo arder, su diminuto cuerpo se tornaba rojizo llegando a ser similar a su cabello y de repente, hubo una explosión de chispas miniatura, iluminando el jardín muerto.

**-¡Azura!-**exclama Amathyst al ver el destello de brillos. La madre de esta se distrae por el grito de terror por parte de su hija y voltea al cielo, curiosa del extraño esplendor. Todos los presentes se distrajeron de sus asuntos al ver el extraño esplandor color dorado. El polvillo proveniente del hada comenzó a inundarles el cuerpo, como una fina capa de polvo de una estatua de mármol recién pulida.

**-¿Qué… sucede…?-**el rey de Bloodtown se aleja del erizo con quien discutía, se sostenía fuertemente su cabeza, reacción típica e instintiva. Shadow aprovecho para salvar a su amada de los brazos de la muerte, sin impórtale separarla de golpe, aun cuando se hizo un rasguño por la cuchilla.

**-mi… mi corazón-el** felino de ojos verdosos cayo de sentón el suelo, sosteniéndose fuertemente uno de sus pechos. Los padres de Amathyst gritaron como nunca en sus vidas al grado de desfallecer de dolor.

**-¡mamá!-** la hija de Isis se aleja de la protección de Shadow para ayudar a su madre, ahora inconsciente.

**-¡madre! ¿Qué te sucede? Mami-**la felina más joven iba por romper a llorar.

**-Amathyst…-**el erizo bicolor se inca a un lado de ella y toca la clavícula de la mujer mayor.

**-tranquila… solo esta inconsciente-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**comento llorosa. Shadow le limpia despacio sus ojos y le besa delicadamente los labios.

**-solo confía en mí…-** este se aleja de ella, carga la madre de Amathyst y se la lleva a sentar en la banca, donde anteriormente esta pretendía matarle. Después de abandonarle en una posición cómoda, mientras él se dirige para auxiliar el halcón. Amathyst se sentó junto a su madre cogiéndole la mano, como señal de apoyo. Shadow Von Bismarck trae a cuestas al adulto y lo coloca junto a la felina platinada. Ambos se alejaron del dúo de inconscientes y se dispusieron a buscar al hada, buscaron por los matorrales, por algunas grietas del jardín, entre los azulejos y la fuente seca y muerta.

15 minutos más tarde…

**-Shadow… ¿Encontraste ha Azura?-**este negó con la mirada, no la había visto por ningún lado después de la explosión.

**-crees que ella…-**la felina sentía sus ojos arder con la idea de que su amiga miniatura se había sacrificado.

**-hola, ¿alguien puede ayudarme?-** Le Crock sale un matorral lleno de plantas secas y ramas marchitas, con él, Azura aunque no tenía un color normal, estaba pálida y color grisáceo.

**-era una buena hada, fastidiosa, molesta, odiosa pero buena al fin.-**comento Le Crock mientras la dejaba caer en el suelo y se limpiaba el monóculo.

**-¿ella… esta?-**

**-aaah… mi cabeza-**comienza a reaccionar el hada con pereza, lentamente comienza a incorporarse, hasta quedar sentada pero sin dejar de sostener su cabeza.

**-¡Azura! ¡Estas viva!-**festeja Amathyst mientras se inclina para cerciorarse de su idea.

-**si… pensé que iba a morir… no estaban tan corroídos como pensé-**

-**pero ¿a qué se debe ese color?-**pregunta Le Crock con curiosidad.

**-ah… es que casi me quedo sin magia y vida… pero eso no es lo importante… tus padres, se reconciliaron- **se pone de pie débilmente mientras mira a la cara a la joven.

**-no tenemos idea… quedaron inconscientes después de tu conjuro-**

**-tal vez, los mataste-**responde la rana con chiste, ganándose una mirada rencorosa por parte de Azura. Pero hablo demasiado rápido cuando comenzaron ha escuchar algunos gemidos provenientes de la pareja.

**-¡mamá!-**la joven corista se puso de pie de inmediato para auxiliar a su madre y al rey caído.

**-emm… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?-I**sis miro a su alrededor parcialmente debido que se tallaba sus ojos para enfocar mejor.

**-¡mamá! ¡Estás bien!-**exclama llena de alegría mientras se abalanza para abrazar a su progenitora.

**-si… ¿Por qué no lo…?-**al voltear a su izquierda, le causa un sobresalto terrible. Para empeorar, el rey Ad-getmen-ra comienza a despertar.

**-¿Qué… sucedió…? ¡Isis! ¡Que…! Emm… yo…-**el halcón oscuro se volvió tímido y comenzó a tartamudear.

**-si… ¿desea algo de mí?-** Isis le cuestiona con inseguridad.

**-yo…-**titubea el halcón mientras miraba el suelo, esperando que este le diese la respuesta a la pregunta de Isis

**-ya no tienes nada que perder Ad-getmen-ra-**la respuesta seca de Shadow le hace reaccionar. Tenía razón, ya había hecho daño y dejo correr las lágrimas.

**-quiero disculparme contigo… sé que fue cruel, cobarde en negar que te ame e insensible lo que hice, a ti y tu hija… tenía miedo de lo pudiese pasar… aunque no me creas, lo hice por ti, por el bien de tu hija, porque realmente te… te… solo te pido que me perdones-**Ad-getmen-ra le coge las manos para estrecharle con las suyas, su voz ya sonaba quebrada y sus ojos ambarinos iban por romper a llorar una vez más.

**-yo… sé no si perdonarte-**

**-si quieres no me perdones, ódiame y guárdame rencor. Pero déjame estar con tu hija… al menos… verle a la distancia-**

**-mh… Amathyst-**

**-me gustaría conocer a mi padre… y quiero que… tú seas feliz-**la joven le sonríe a su madre con gentileza.

**-mami, sé que es duro aceptar a alguien a quien te lastimo mucho… pero, te seguro que este señor está arrepentido de lo que te hizo… dale una oportunidad…-**le insiste la gatita más joven. Isis no hace más que mirar el suelo, suspiro pesadamente y voltea a ver al rey halcón.

**-de acuerdo-**

**-gracias… significa mucho para mi-**concluyo Ad-getmen-ra con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie entusiasmado.

**-si, si… todos son felices… pero Amathyst no deja de ser mi prometida-**agrega Shadow mientras le coge la mano a su minina.

**-¡no es justo Shadow! ¡Apenas conozco a mi hija y ya quieres esposarte con ella!-**recrimina el halcón.

**-mmh-**gruño el erizo.

**-disculpadlo Shadow, pero al menos nos dejaras jugar con nuestros nietos-**bromea la señora con picardía.

**-¡madre!-**Amathyst se sonroja de pies a cabeza, mientras era Abrazada por su erizo bicolor.

6 meses más adelante…

Una tarde tranquila albergaba el palacio de Iceheart con su reino correspondiente. Después de todo, la paz había regresado a los reinos y consigo su recuperación económica y social tras el derrocamiento de Isabela. Ya no había porque preocuparse.

**-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer qué?!-**bueno, eso parecía.

**-no, no el reino no se va a dividir… eso acabo con Troya y definitivamente eso no pasa con nuestras tierras-**discutía Tempest con Ad-getmen-ra respecto con la herencia real, después de todo, querían dejar todo listo para suceder el trono a sus hijos. Estaban en la biblioteca del palacio de Iceheart.

**-la edad te está acabando, en primera, Troya cayo por una mujer y la ambición y dos dije: renombrar no separar-**

**-aaah, eso es diferente… ¿Qué te cuesta especificar?-**

**-por el amor de Dios… sabia que esto de ser suegros es difícil, pero no espere que tanto… ¡Maldición!-**el halcón se estira las plumas como señal de desespero.

**-cálmate Ad-getmen-ra, sino no conocerás a los hijos de tu hija-**una voz femenina más tranquila sonaba mientras sus pasos se mezclaban con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

**-¡Isis!-**Ad-getmen-ra se pone de pie de inmediato dispuesto a brindarle un abrazo, pero es retenido por la mano de Tempest quien le mira serio.

**-2 cosas: no hemos terminado de discutir y dos, aun…-**

**-no tendré contacto físico con la mujer que amo hasta que ella y usted estén de acuerdo… no es justo… todos cogen su preciosa mano-**comento como un niño berrinchudo hacia un juguete. Así es, Ad-getmen-ra tuvo la suerte que el amor de Isis por el estuviese ahí, escondido y bajo tierra, pero latiente, solo le bastaba darle una maravillosa motivación para que la felina platinada le dijese que le quería, y al referirse con motivación, es empezar de "cero": comenzar a ganarse su corazón, como el principio de su historia. Sin embargo, aun esta en castigo debido a sus errores, la mejor manera era quitándole el derecho a ser correspondido hasta el nuevo aviso.

**-…mmh, ¿Dónde está Amathyst? No le he visto desde la mañana-**comento Isis mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tempest. Provocando un ligero enojo por parte del halcón negruzco.

**-ella y Shadow están en el teatro, creo-**respondió el caballero de armadura negra con azul a su vez tomaba una taza de té caliente que reposaba en la mesita de estar.

**-siendo príncipe y princesa, no deberían estar en esa clase de sitios-**

**-si Shadow no se hubiera escapado del palacio hace años… si Amathyst hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de Isis… eso y detalles más, nunca se hubieran conocido, por tanto, no estaríamos en este momento**-comenta Tempest mientras tomaba a sorbos el liquido de la tasa de porcelana.

**-es verdad…-**

**-así que la mejor solución es… no digas nada, porque nunca sabremos si es algo bueno ó malo…-**aconseja Isis mientras movía el dedo índice hacia la izquierda y derecha. El rey de BloodTown asciende con la mirada.

**-bien, cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo será la boda?-**

**-no tengo idea-**respondieron a coro los varones.

**-mi hijo quiere planearla, no quiere que hagamos una tontería-**

**-sí, pero no dijo nada acerca de la fiesta-**responde Ad-getmen-ra mientras sonreía pícaramente. Al igual que él, el resto de los gobernantes hicieron lo mismo.

**-¿Dónde crees que están?-** comento Azura mientras se acomodaba en una flor del jardín. El hada se quedo a vivir en el palacio para siempre, después de todo, se había hecho de un hogar en el palacio y había jurado el proteger los hijos que la pareja de príncipes pudiesen dar.

**-ya sabes, viven su amors, felices y contentos, lejos de hadas molestas y metiches en sus vidas-**responde Le Crock desde el estanque asimismo limpiaba su monóculo.

**-BA, solamente porque le dije a Shadow que deseaba ver como se demuestran su amor…-**comenta Azura mientras cruzaba los brazos como señal de berrinche. La rana simplemente suspira con pesar.

**-ahora que lo pienso… Amathyst ha estado muy extraña-**comenta mientras llevaba un dedo a su boca.

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-piénsalo… no ha preguntado nada acerca de la boda y Shadow ya ha empezado los preparativos… sabias que será dentro de unas 3 semanas-**

**-y ¿Cómo es que un hada de tercera sabe eso?-**

**-espiando-**comenta pícaramente.

**-gracias a dios que no usas eso para verlos-**

**-eh… ¡AH! ¡SI ES CIERTO! Soy una TONTA!!!- **se exaspera mientras se jala el cabello hasta el grado de arrancarse algunos cabellos.

**-mh… no importa lo que hagas, mientras no irrumpas la vida de Amathyst y su prometido… ahora que serán felices, bueno, completamente-**comento Le Crock con una sonrisa.

**-si, pero tú no has cumplido con tu sentencia-**el hada recibe una flor por parte de la rana.

-**el tiempo es eterno Azura, además ¿Quién protegerá a Shadow de tus metidas?-**sonrió con sagacidad. El hada se sonroja un poco y nuevamente recupera su postura intensa y positiva. Coge la flor que le ofrece el anfibio y comienzan a contemplar como el sol comienza a ocultarse convirtiéndose a noche oscura.

**-¿Cómo crees que terminara?-**

**-no tengo respuesta para ello… lo que sé es… mientras la Medamasuelle y su caballero estén juntos, nada terminara mal-**responde la rana al contemplar la luna que surgió tras el sol.

**-el sol y la luna… siempre se amaran… aunque la distancia los quiera separar-**agrego el hada con una sonrisa.

Horas más tarde…

**-ah… ah… ¿es- estas bien?-**la respiración entre cortada de Shadow, mientras acaricia las mejillas rojas de Amathyst que se encontraba en sus brazos. Ambos estaban en la cama, la felina descansaba sobre las piernas de Shadow, tras una sección de amor (no iba a escribir un lemon aquí, bola de pervertidos ¬¬, además, no tengo el valor necesario para poner algo más intenso T.T ¡me bochorno con esto!).

**-si… perdón… últimamente no te he… complacido como antes…-l**e contesta mientras intenta alejarse de los brazos del erizo para recostarse en el lecho de su habitación. Shadow le sigue de cerca, al igual que la felina, se acomoda a su lado, regalándole un suave abrazo.

**-no importa… ¿Qué te pasa?-**le besa la cabeza suavemente.

**-nada importante… ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-**pregunta mientras se acurruca en la cama.

**-dentro de 3 semanas… descansa mi amor… mañana me dirás lo que te ocurre-**pero no hubo respuesta, la felina se había quedado dormida profundamente. El erizo no pudo evitar preocuparse, sentía miedo de lo que le podía pasar a su minina.

**-Amathyst… sabes que no se me da, hablar de sentimientos… pero quiero que sepas… que ansió con toda mi alma… esposarme contigo, para que por fin seas mi mujer… eternamente-**quedándose dormido, tras susurrarle estas palabras sinceras.

Ya era de mañana cuando los pájaros empezaron a cantar y a juntarse en las ventanas de la casa de la pareja real. En una de ellas, daba luz a la alcoba del dúo. La luz era tenue, pero lo suficiente para iluminar los cuerpos ocultos bajo los sabanas blancas y revelar el montón de ropa en el piso. El rostro de Shadow es alcanzado por la luz, obligándole a despertar. Obviamente lo hizo con un ligero ruñido, quien le gustaría ser despertado por un rayo de luz que te ciega la visión. Pero rápidamente lo olvida al ver la melena color lila frente a él.

**-Amathyst…-**Este sonríe gentilmente al no recibir respuesta, aun debe estar dormida. Una vez más le abraza e hunde su rostro en el cabello, sus manos bajan por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar al vientre bajo. Se detiene y comienza a relajarse, cerrando sus ojos. Tras unos segundos los abre de golpe y aparta su cara del cabello.

**-lo sentiste, verdad-**la suave voz de Amathyst se hace presente.

**-tu…-**

**-llevo 15 días, cuando te fuiste a Blinderterra, yo me escabullí para ir al médico y él me confirmo mis sospechas-**esta voltea a ver a los ojos llenos de Sorpresa de Shadow (se preguntaran, como es que se dio cuenta. Bueno, son animales al fin al cabo, tienen más desarrollado los sentidos y saben cuando hay cambios en el organismo, asi que ¿Por qué no aprovechar eso para el fick?)

**-pero… ¿Cómo es…?-**

**-lo hacíamos con frecuencia, porque te sorprendes-**se ríe suavemente la joven que yacía en sus brazos.

**-no, no es eso… aun sabiendo que estas en ese estado, ¿Cómo es posible que aun complacieras los caprichos de cama? Pudiste lastimarte, lastimarlo-**

**-lo sé, pero ambos deseábamos estar junto a ti, y si la mejor forma era haciéndote el amor, bien acepto… sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, por ello, no te he satisfecho como debería de ser-**

-**Amathyst… tontuela, no me importa si lo haces mal ó peor, lo que me interesa es que seas tú. Ahora tendremos cuidado en las noches por nuestro hijo-**

**-cuando dices… "cuidado en las noches"-**

**-las pesadillas, las ganas de quedarse con nosotros… detalles así- **sonríe y le besa los labios, al inicio era un roce inocente que termino siendo pasional y entregado.

Tras unos minutos de romance, Shadow y Amathyst deciden levantarse, después de todo, hay que reportarse al palacio donde darían la notica sobre la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia real.

El trascurso del día fue tal como lo esperaba la felina lavanda sobre la boda y el embarazo, lo único que fue inesperado era la sobre protección de su prometido que la abrazaba cuando alguien se le aproximaba demasiado. Pero que se va a hacer, en Shadow todo es posible.

Rápidamente trascurrieron las semanas tanto para la boda como para la nueva condición de Amathyst. Todos no sabían porque preocuparse más, por los preparativos de la boda, el comportamiento extraño de Shadow ó el embarazo de su novia. Había tantas cosas por hacer, tanto que arreglar, tanto que ejecutar a la perfección, sin embargo, todo llego intacto para el dia de la boda: el maravilloso 18 de Julio.

**-¿Vas a estar bien?-**

**-si, no te preocupes-**

**-deje a Thunder como chofer para llevarte nuevamente a la iglesia-**

**-gracias, vete a vestir mi ángel custodio-**

**-¿no quieres que me quede? Me cambiare más tarde-**

**-Shadow…-**era medio día del evento más esperado por la familia real. La boda se celebraría en BloodTown, todos estaban vueltos locos por el festejo y ciertamente no podía faltar la locura paternal del erizo.

**-querido hijo, vete a vestir-**le comenta la madre de Amathyst mientras lo saca de la alcoba. Amathyst miraba a su futuro esposo ser sacado de la habitación, se encontraba vestida solamente el fondo blanco e iban a continuar, pero el erizo bicolor llego con un paquete de flores y no quiso marcharse.

-**pero…-**Shadow es empujado por la puerta hasta que es sacado del cuarto.

**-ella y el bebé estarán bien-**le asegura la gata de ojos verdes.

-**quiero cerciorare-**gruño él.

-**adiós-**la señora se despide mientras cierra la puerta. Después de esto, ambas suspiran pesadamente y continúan con la vestimenta.

**-ese muchacho no sé si razonarlo exagerado ó considerado-**

**-mamá-**

**-dime-**la señora se encargaba de colocarle la crinolina y la primera parte del vestido de novia.

**-¿es malo casarme estando en cinta?-**

**-no hay ninguna tradición que diga lo contrario**-(quizás en esos tiempos, ahora ya no está de moda el anillo de compromiso, ahora lo está "el bebe de compromiso")responde mientras esponjaba la crinolina para darle forma y volumen idóneos. Amathyst se arreglaba el cabello, sin embargo deja de hacerlo para acariciar su vientre, que ya estaba ligeramente más abultado, aunque solamente para los observadores.

**-y desde tu punto de vista-**

**-hija… has madurado lo suficiente como para pensar que comenzaras mal… si tu historia inicio bien, bien continuara… mientras pienses positivo y mantengas la esperanza como tu bandera…-**

**-gracias, ahora que lo mencionas-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Altador…-**

**-¿Altador? ¿Quién es?-**

**-no quien, si no que… quiero que así se llame el reino que vamos a unificar, significa esperanza y gloria… bueno así lo leí en un libro-**Amathyst sonríe de manera sincera y cándida asimismo continua arreglándose el cabello (es cierto, lo saque de una pagina WEB. ¿A quién engaño? Lo saque de neopets XP). Ninguna dijo nada durante la vestimenta y el ligero maquillaje que necesitaba la joven. Al finalizar, nuevamente la joven Amathyst había quedado hermosa, usando un nuevo vestido confeccionado por su madre; blanco por completo y detalles plateados, consigo un hermoso corsé en forma de corazón; de hecho, era el mismo que ella planeaba usar el día que se iba a casar con Ad-getmen-ra, su padre. Sin embargo, por los dolorosos acontecimientos, no pudo usar y ha estado guardado en una caja, bueno hasta ahora.

**-luces estupenda, sabia que te quedaría-**agrega la señora con una sonrisa.

**-mamá-**

**-Amathyst… te confieso, que nunca me imagine verte vestida de blanco y que estuvieses a unas horas de pisar el altar. Pensaba en tantas cosas de tu futuro menos esto… que egoísta… sin embargo, ahora que te veo aquí y el hecho de que el joven Von Bismarck haya hecho lo impensable para estar a tu lado me hace estremecer de emoción.-**

**-te pido que me perdones por desobedecerte-**se le acerca la hija con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo.

-**Ya no hay porque pensar en el pasado… yo te enseñe a pelear por tus ideales, hiciste lo que te dicto el corazón y el cerebro lo proceso correctamente… por lo tanto, tus acciones no están erradas. Yo… te doy mi bendición hija, mi pequeña Amathyst…-**Isis comenta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**-mami-**la joven no contiene sus lágrimas y corre a los brazos de su madre, donde ambas lloraron de felicidad. Duraron así un buen rato, hasta que Isis rompe con el contacto.

**-ya hija, no es un día para llorar, debes estar animada para la ceremonia-la** felina mayor le limpia los ojos para evitar que se corra el maquillaje. Únicamente faltaba el velo y cabalgar a la iglesia principal de BloodTown.

**-¿Crees que se calme?-**Azura mira como camina Shadow de Izquierda a derecha sin cesar como un león enjaulado, mientras revisaba visualmente los ramilletes de las damas de honor. El joven príncipe ya se había arreglado, ya había aprendido sus votos, establecer a los invitados recién llegados al nuevo castillo e ido a la iglesia en menos de 1 hora, pensando que se iría más rápido el tiempo, sin embargo no fue así.

**-mil quinientos dos, mil quinientos tres, mil quinientos cuatro…**-ahora Shadow se encontraba contando los pétalos de las flores que encargo para adornar la iglesia. El lugar era magnifico, más que el anterior. Pero en esta ocasión, usaron blanco con plata para la fachada e interior y flores lilas con listones negros para adornar el umbral principal. Pero lo más bello, era los cortes en los cristales pertenecientes a los ventanales. La luz que reflejaban dentro de los cortes hexagonales y octagonales de las ventanas rivalizaba con el firmamento, a excepto que en esta ocasión es de tarde.

**-creo que no-**responde Le Crock mientras sudaba una gotita al ver a Shadow retirando pétalos marchitos asimismo los contaba. Si la idea de la paternidad le causa estragos, ¿Qué sucederá cuando nazca? La idea asustaba al anfibio y el hada, pero mientras fuera para bien, todo lo demás lo estaría. De repente sonó la campana principal de la iglesia, ya era hora, el momento había llegado.

La boda entre Shadow y Amathyst por fin reiniciaría para terminar por completo.

Todos los presentes esperan ansiosos la llegada de la novia, Shadow toma su lugar y nuevamente vuelve a ser el mismo. Le Crock y Azura se establecen en su lugar, después de todo, la rana entregaría los anillos y como Azura es invisible a menos que quiera presentarse, ayudara a colocar las arras (error técnico ¿se escribe así? O es la palabra correcta) todos compartían los mismos sentimientos alegres, emocionados, algunos tristes, pero todos tenían algo en común: la dicha.

De golpe el umbral es abierto, dejando entrar la luz del sol y la vista a la calle y ahí, en medio, junto al rey de BloodTown, estaba esa delicada criatura que iba a esposarse con Shadow. Cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo inicia la marcha Nupcial (es demasiado cursi, pero así tiene que ser) la emoción y adrenalina corría por las arterias de los protagonistas al igual que los presentes. Tras unos 25 pasos largos y 50 cortos, llega la novia a los brazos de su ángel de alas negras; Shadow le coge la mano con una sonrisa satisfactoria hacia su Amathyst, quien no podía ver su rostro debido al velo. La mirada de Shadow cambia de enfoque hacia el padre.

**-les deseo lo mejor y Shadow… cuida bien de mi hija-**agrega Ad-getmen-ra al percibir la mirada del erizo sobre el.

**-lo he hecho antes y continuare haciéndolo… más allá de la muerte-**responde tranquilo. Ambos caminan juntos hacia el altar donde el sacerdote les esperaba, al finalizar la música, daba por inicio la ceremonia.

Todo inicio mágicamente, las palabras relatadas por el padre de la iglesia, la lectura de los seguidores y padres de ambos novios eran motivadoras y llenas de fe, ciega, tal y como debe ser al creer en alguien (ocasionalmente claro) tras la emotividad verbal, continua con la colocación de las Arras, cristales puros unidos por una cadena de plata y enlazados por la madre de Amathyst y Tempest, por lógica Azura también participo en aquel instante, que por cierto, no causo revuelo al ser invisible al ojo incrédulo. Al momento de las sortijas, usaron el mismo con el que se iban a casar antes: el anillo de la hermana de Shadow, cosa que provoco ternura. Lo único diferente era la simpática rana que llevo los anillos sin equivocaciones, "ha de estar domesticada" pensaran, lo último que pensarían seria que la rana era antes un caballero francés. A pesar de lo hermoso y conmovedor que era todo, lo que más hacia brotar lagrimas era el hecho que la pareja, desde que se reencontraron, no se habían soltado las manos, aun cuando el sacerdote se los había pedido y se apretaron con más frenesí cuando comenzaron a recitar sus votos.

**-… con esta mano sostendré tus anhelos… tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino. Con este anillo…-**Shadow tomo delicadamente la mano que descansaba dentro de la suya y suavemente introdujo la sortija al dedo de Amathyst. La cual ambos se miraron a los ojos, los rubíes de Shadow chocaron con los cuarzo rosados de Amathyst, expresándose tantas cosas que era difícil de descifrar con palabras concretas.

**-…te pido que seas mía-**Amathyst se levanta el velo mostrando su rostro consigo una sonrisa resplandeciente.

**-los declaro marido y mujer… puede-**sin pensar 2 veces ambos jóvenes se regalan un apasionado beso, lleno de emoción y ternura. Al distanciarse ven al sacerdote un tanto molesto por su osadía.

**-disculpe-c**omenta Amathyst con una sonrisa apenada.

**-puede besar a la novia… otra vez-**en esta ocasión, simplemente se dan un beso inocente e infantil, pero cargado de sentimientos. Tras al separarse, la iglesia entera entra en jubilo y comenzar a tomar las flores y despedazarlas para arrojar sus pétalos. Shadow le da indicio de salir de la catedral, al igual que antes, ni uno ni otro suelta su mano.

**-Oh, es tan bello-**comento Tempest mientras lloriqueaba junto a los otros caballeros Firework y Thunder.

**-si… nuestra hijita ya es una mujer casada… whaaaa**-exclama el halcón color negruzco mientras se suena la nariz.

**-Shadow es un maldito… no me dejo convivir con ella-**

**-Ad-getmen-ra… cálmate por el amor de…-iba** por concluir Isis cuando llega a sus manos el ramo de flores. Mira hacia el frente donde Amathyst sonreía abiertamente mientras salía del umbral con Shadow.

**-¡es una señal!-**exclama una vez más animado el rey de Bloodtown.

**-claro que si-**la señora simplemente se le acerca y le regala un beso en los labios, dejando atónito y cada vez más excitado al halcón.

Mientras afuera, el erizo bicolor ayudaba a su esposa a subir al carruaje, tras al verla ahí, se sube igualmente y tras cerrar la puerta, es recibido por un abrazo.

**-Oh Shadow… por fin nuestro final feliz…no espera… este no es un final-**

**-así es… solo es un comienzo más… no existe el limite, no a menos que lo creas-**le mira a los ojos, esos ojos rojos llenos de sangre roja y brillante hacia los rosados, que eran ventanales hacia su alma.

**-no creo…-**responde firmemente. Sus miradas se clavaban entre si como si no existiera nada más

**-eso es…-** ambos terminan con un suave beso.

**-es verdad… ¿Qué pasara con nuestro…?-**

**-estarán bien-**

**-¿estarán?-**Shadow se extraña al escucharle y mira como su amada le muestra 2 dedos con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre. Comprendiendo el mensaje silencioso, le besa una vez más y al oído se dirige.

**-te amo… mi amor por ti es la sortija que llevas-**

**-sin inicio ni fin… también te amo-**

_Ambos tenían razón, no existen los finales a menos que los creas, todo se trasforma como la materia._

_Shadow Von Bismarck un día conoció a una corista que correspondía al nombre de Amathyst Van Gogh, al principio su relación era distal, sin embargo, solamente era el proceso de adaptación, para luego transformarse en amor, más fuerte que el mismo sol en verano e incluso irreal como el espacio más allá de sus fronteras._

_El rey y su reina de Altador quisieron dar a conocer su historia hacia sus hijos, llena de determinación, fuerza y amor que inicio como un día común en el teatro y termino con la aventura en Bloodtown, pasando prueba tras prueba olvidando las clases sociales que son absurdas. Buscaron un sinfín de títulos hasta encontrar uno perfecto: el príncipe y la plebeya._

_Fin_

¡Humanidad!! ¡Por fin he terminado!! =DDD pienso que me quedo algo lelo, pero ¡no me importa! ¡Es perfecto tal cual es! Gracias nuevamente por leer las demencias de esta escritora y la larga espera. Les invito a leer mis próximos ficks: "Amores dormidos" "fantasma del espejo" y "corazón de caballero" se divertirán, lloraran e incluso me odiaran pero al final un objetivo hay: su satisfacción

Bueno, ya me voy. Bye by byeeeeee!!

Atte: Ilusion-dark: un mundo oscuro de ilusión XD

Página- 24 -


End file.
